Of Doubles and Dragons
by Firstborn Dragon
Summary: A crossover featuring Final Fantasy 7, Chrono Trigger, and a few others
1. The Dangers of Sleeping in Chemistry Cla...

  
"He's just ahead. I can feel him. With luck, this will all be ended soon."  
  
"I don't like this. It's a perfect for an ambush. And you know how much he likes attacking from behind."  
  
"Yo Cloud, Tifa wait the hell up. We ain't all mountain goats ya'know."  
  
The eight were making they're way up the northern crater. Cloud and Tifa in the lead, followed by Barrette, Cid, Yuffie, Red XIII, and Vincent. Cait Sith had been unable to climb the cliff, and so he had left saying he'd find another way up.  
  
Finally they reached the top. By the time Red finally made it to the top, Cait Sith came bounding up from the other side. Cid looked up at him.  
  
"How the #@*! Did you get up?"  
  
"There was a path on the other side. I just followed it. I've been waiting for you to show up."  
  
"Ya mean we climbed up this bloody mountain for nothing? I'll kill you for this you worthless cat."  
  
"Barret, Cid quite it. He's very near. I can feel him."  
  
Cloud once again too the lead. The others followed him into the pass. It was barely big enough to allow two to walk side by side. Barrette made sparks as his arm was forced against the wall in some of the narrower points.  
  
"He's just up ahead…..Now it ends."  
  
But when they turned the final corner, they didn't meet a dead end. Instead, they noticed a 'hole' in the middle of the stone wall. And Sephiorth was stepping through. Sephiorth turned, and stared at Cloud, and gave him one of his smiles. Then vanished.  
  
Cloud wasted no time in chasing after him.  
  
"Cloud! Wait!"  
  
"No Tifa. I need to end this. I don't care if you stay or follow, but I'm going to end this."  
  
As Cloud disappeared, the others stood. Tifa was the first to move.  
  
"I've followed him this far, I'm not stopping now."  
  
"Ah dame. We've followed that spiky haired freak this long. No need to quite now."  
  
And as one, they moved forwards…..  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
IMeanwhile, in our real boring world…/i  
  
"Now class, you noticed that when I added the Mg to water nothing happened. But if I were to add it to this HCl instead."  
  
The professor proceeded to place the small piece of Mg into the HCl. By this point several student were sleeping. It was the same experiment several of them had just completed. To them, this was just a boring repeat of what they had all ready seen. Or was it?  
  
As expected, the HCl began to bubble, and the Mg dissolved. But unexpectedly, a huge 'gate' opened up. The students who were not sleeping, and there were a fair number, looked forward. None of them had this occur during their experiments.  
  
Sephiroth stepped out of the gate.  
  
"Cool! That never happened when I did the experiment,"  
  
"He looks like that guy out of Final Fantasy."  
  
"I want to re-try that experiment."  
  
The teacher finally looks up, and sees Sephiroth standing on the table. Then the teach finds himself looking down the length of Sephiroth's sword.  
  
"Too much Magnesium. Umm excuses me sir, but this is a chemistry lecture. The drama students are in another building."  
  
By this time, those students who aren't sleeping, are talking among themselves.  
  
Sephiroth looks around the room, slightly puzzled by his appearance there.  
  
"That fool affected the gate more than I thought he would. No matter." He then looks down at the Prof. "You are not even worth the effort."  
  
Sephiroth then steps off the desk, and slowly lowers himself to the floor. Of course, this only proceeds to increase the talking in the room. And somehow, a few students still happen to be sleeping though it all. Sephiroth approaches the far wall, and begins chanting again. A second gate begins to open. But before it is large enough to allow him thought…  
  
"Stop right there Sephiroth!"  
  
"Ah. The fool had the courage to follow."  
  
Cloud was suddenly standing on the desk, sword drawn. Sephiroth looks at him, then proceeds to draw his sword. Suddenly the students figure out this was not supposed to be happing. And as the two warriors launch themselves at each other, the students begin to hold there breath. The Prof. is still trying to figure out what went wrong.  
  
"Maybe I got the wrong chemical….No, this is definitely HCl. Hmmm." It was at this point that the two swords met, and the Prof. finally noticed Cloud. And the fact that they were fighting.  
  
"Now listen to me you two. This is NOT a drama class. Now go to your proper class, and let me get on with my lecture."  
  
At that moment, Tifa steps out of the gate. "Cloud!"  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth both look up. Sephiroth turns back to Cloud and in a mocking voice speaks to him.  
  
"So you show some intelligence. Or are you a coward? No matter. If you dare, follow me."  
  
It's at this moment that Barret steps out, and the moment he sees Sephiroth, opens fire. The students start screaming, except for a few that some how manage to stay asleep. Unfortunately for one, she happened to have chosen the wrong day to sleep in the front row. Just after Barret stepped out, the portal closed, with no warning.  
  
The portal was still opening, yet it was still too small to admit a man. As quick as a striking cat, Sephiroth grabbed the girl in the front row, and held her in front of him. Tifa grabbed a material, and held it up.  
  
"Bolt!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Fools. Magic dose not exist here. How can you use something that doesn't exist?"  
  
Cloud looked at him, and Sephiroth looked right back. By now, many of the students were stampeding out of the room, by the nearest exit. And the Prof. was still trying to regain order in his lecture. Finally in desperation, he yelled out over the screams. "CLASS DISSMISTED" Yet still, there were some students who managed to sleep though the noise.  
  
"Man. Bad enough that I need to GO to chemistry. Now I'm dreaming about the class. I HATE chemistry." The girl awoke, and yet she thought she was dreaming. Then she noticed the sword. "Well it's not every day that I dream about standing in chemistry class, a sword held to my neck, and half of the students screaming. This may be interesting after all."  
  
Suddenly the barrier was large enough, and Sephiroth backed through, the girl still held in front of him. And they vanished. Cloud followed, and the rest of the crew followed Cloud. Barret brought up the rear. Unfortunately, just as Barrett finished passing through, the portal shut on him, neatly separating the seat of his pants from the rest of him. It was that small piece of cloth hitting the floor which awoke the sleepers.  
  
"Well I had a good nap. I guess class got out early today."  
  
"Yea. See ya Monday."  
  
The last one out noticed the piece of material, and picked it up.  
  
"Hey look at this. Cool. I'm gonna steal this."  
HR  
NOTE: Yes I hate chemistry. The Prof. I have has to repeat everything several times. I wish something like that would happen in my class. But no I don't sleep in class. As far as I know, no one dose. But then again, I really don't pay attention to what happens in class.  
And one final note. This girl who disappears is not based on me. I wish that I could do some of the stuff she'll do in the near future.  



	2. First Encounters of the Foreign Kind

  
ISomewhere in another land, far, far away…/I.  
  
Sephiroth backed out of the portal, still holding on to the girl, who was still complaining to herself.  
  
"Man. Instead of having interesting dreams where something actually happens, I'm being dragged around by some weird guy with a really bad haircut. Why can't I meet an interesting guy in my dreams. For that matter, why dose this weirdo have a sword at my neck? I mean it's my dream. So therefor I should be able to…"  
  
Sephiroth dragged her further into the forest, away from the clearing where the gate had placed them. He was getting very tired of listing to the girl's complaints.  
  
"Shut up you fool! This is no dream! As soon as my companions get here, I shall kill you, and take over this world."  
  
"This dream is getting stranger all the time. Next I'll be seeing a talking dog, or someone calling a thunder storm out of a clear sky."  
  
She lets herself be dragged for a moment longer, then an idea hits her.  
  
"Hey! Listen Mr.…. This is my dream, and I'm sick of having your stupid sword to my neck! Now I'm leaving!!"  
  
With that, she grabs Sephiroth's arm, and pulls it, and the sword away from her neck, and storms off into the forest, in a direction away from both Sephiroth, and the clearing where the gate had place the two, just moments before.  
  
"If this were a dream, then it would…Ouch!"  
  
She pinched herself, and it hurt. Suddenly all the blood drained from her face, and she turned pale white.  
  
"This is not a dream. That guy with the sword really did try to… Oh man! Here I was complaining that this was a lousy dream, and it's REAL!!! Cool! Now I have a great reason to miss that lab tomorrow. Being abducted by some guy with a lousy hair cut, and a really big sword. I can just imagine the TA's face when I tell him this one. I guess it's a good thing I took karate lessons after all. I mean, they did teach me how to face an armed opponent, and it must be about as hard to take on some guy with a sword, as it is a guy with any other type of weapon. Wonder where I am, and why that guy looked so much like a guy out of a video game…"  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sephiroth watched with a bemused look as the girl walked off into the forest. Then he resumed his normal form.  
  
"You must be losing your edge if a mere girl can defeat you…"  
  
"Really? I had that all planed. Cloud and his foolish friend will try to help her. And she'll be convinced that they are the reason that she's stuck here. Ha! That will keep them busy long enough for us to find him."  
  
"Perhaps it will. As long as the other doesn't find her first, and ruin everything! You know that some how the Ancient allowed them to escape here. And if they find those fools…"  
  
"Really mother, you worry too much. They will never believe that he is not me. Besides, I thought you were going to arrange a reception for them? It may be that we can use the fools in this world to destroy the ones who are following us. It should then be easy for us to finish them off."  
  
"Perhaps… Either way, we must find the one before anything else. I have already taken care of their reception. Shortly after they arrive, they will meet this world's heroes. And I believe that like before, numbers will be the deciding factor."  
  
Jenova and Sephiroth turn and leave. But once again, they are no longer themselves. Instead, it is two, near identical figures leave. The only difference was the color of their hair…  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
The portal flares to life once again. Cloud and Tifa step out.  
  
"He's near. I can feel him…"  
  
"Cloud, I think we have more problems that just Sephiroth. Like, where the heck are we? And how do we get back home. Cloud? Cloud are you listing to me? CLOUD!"  
  
"Tifa wait here for the others. I'm going after him. I mean to save that girl, before I have another innocent's blood on my hands…"  
  
"Cloud, wait a second! You're in no position to take Sephiroth on by yourself. Cloud listen to me!"  
  
But Cloud ignored her. He headed off into the forest, following the trail that he alone, with his cursed blood, could follow. As he neared the clearing, he already knew who else was here. But the feeling of Jenova bothered him less, then the double Sephiroth did.  
  
"What the hell happened here?"  
  
The first thing he noticed was the signs of a struggle. The second thing was the set of tracks leading into the woods, but they weren't Sephiroth. The third thing found him.  
  
"Not so hot without your sword to my neck, are you?"  
  
That's the only thing Cloud hear before he went flying across the path, until a tree stopped him.  
  
"What the…"  
  
He got up, and turned around.  
  
"How did you get away from Sephiroth?"  
  
"So that's your name. Great, a fool who models himself after a video game character. Can't we be a little more creative?"  
  
Cloud looked shocked.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about! I've never done anything to you! I came to rescue you FROM Sephiroth, not to get killed by you in the process. Really."  
  
"Man! You must think I was born yesterday. You had your sword to my neck, and you said you'd kill me as soon as your friends got here. Too bad I ain't no wimpy fool. Pay back time."  
  
The girl comes flying across the path, and kicks Cloud hard. But then a shot rings out.  
  
"What the… So your friends are here. Well I'm outa here! I'll get even with you for this mess latter. Bye!"  
  
The girl vanishes into the forest. Vincent walks up, holding his gun.  
  
"Tifa was worried about you, and sent me to find you."  
  
He looked at the point where the girl had vanished.  
  
"Who was your friend?"  
  
"That's the girl Sephiroth took off with. For some reason she's convinced it was me, and she's also convinced that I tried to kill her. Go figure that one out."  
  
Vincent just looks at him. "……"  
  
Cloud surges, "Well maybe we should get back to the others. I have good news, then I have great news. I just told you the good news. The great news is even better."  
  
"I can't wait…."  
  
So Cloud and Vincent head back through the woods to the clearing. Unfortunately, the group that was waiting for them had grow. And not all of them were happy to see Cloud.  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
"Tifa! What's going on?"  
  
"These men came outa no where, and told us that we were under arrest. When Barret went to fight them, one of them put him to sleep. I'm glad…"  
  
"SILENCE!!! I am Sir Chrono, and in the name of the king, I arrest you on charges of murder, robbery, kidnapping, and arson. Surrender peacefully, or we will use force!"  
  
Cloud took one look at the soldiers in the clearing, and the ones surrounding his friends, and dropped his sword. Vincent followed, and dropped his gun. Two soldiers came up, and tied their wrists together. And soon the strange procession was heading off through the forest. They soon left the forest, and met up with another group.  
  
"Chrono! So you found them? That's good. All we found was this girl. She was trying to rob a house, not too far from here. I was forced to take her the hard way. She attacked, and nearly killed two soldiers in the process with nothing but her bare hands. I'd say she could sure give Alya a run for her money."  
  
Cloud looked up at the girl.  
  
"It's her! That's the one who…"  
  
"Silence. Any more from you, and I'll have you gagged. I do not wish to hear any more of your lies. Even since I found you, you have kept insisting it was someone else who has done those things, yet I have several witnesses who have described you perfectly, and many others who are almost perfect. None have even mentioned a black cape, or white hair. I do not know what kind of game you play, but it will not work!"  
  
"What's the problem Chrono?"  
  
"Even since we found him, he's been claming there's another guy who's causing all the trouble. A guy wearing a black cape, and has white hair. There's been no reports of anyone by that description in any of the reports…"  
  
"Not to mention all of the eye witnesses who saw him. Man this guy's crazy if he thinks we'll believe that."  
  
They soon reached the castle. The guards at the front entrance immediately recognized Chrono and Luca.  
  
"Sir Chrono! I see you have had a successful hunt. The king is awaiting you."  
  
"I shall go see him immediately. Please take care of these prisoners."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Cloud and his friends are marched off towards the dungeon. As one of the guards goes to grab the girl, Luca turns to him.  
  
"Be careful of that one. She took down two men with her bare hands. I don't want to see anyone else hurt."  
  
The guard turned white.  
  
"Thank you for the warning. I shall take it to heart."  
  
"Well Luca, shall we go meet the king?"  
  
"It is not wise to keep royalty waiting. Let us go."  
  
So as Cloud and company, and the girl, are marched down to the dungeons, Luca and Chrono go to meet the king.  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
"Your majesty, I have returned. And I have managed to capture one of the rogues terrorizing the land. The reports did not mention his companions however… But I successfully brought them all here."  
  
"Well done Captain Chrono. Anything to add Luca?"  
  
"Well, I had no luck discovering the where abouts of ether rouge, but I did prevent a girl from stealing from a family not to far from here. Or at least I believe that was what she was planning. When she saw us heading her was, she attacked. At first we believed she was insane for attempting to defeat us with her bare hands. But she managed to severely injure two men who were with me. If I had not used those special bullets I have been working on, I fear she could have killed several others before she was stopped."  
  
"Why would she do such a thing?"  
  
"I do not know my Lord. When we spotted her, she was observing a family. I proceeded to ask her what she was doing, but the moment she saw armed soldiers, she when crazy. She rushed us, and most of the men had no chance to act before she hit them. If I had not had my gun loaded I fear she may have injured someone. But she kept yelling 'Never again!'".  
  
"Strange. I suppose it is another problem to deal with thought. Get some of the witnesses here to see the man. And his friends. See if any of them recognize him."  
  
"Very well sir."  
  
Chrono and Luca leave the king's chambers. One of the guards walks up to them with a piece of Materia.  
  
"Sir! The prisoners had these funny stones on them. The ninja was not very willing to give hers up. And she had three that were much larger than the others. They appear to be more green and yellow than most, although there are also red, blue and purple ones. I was wondering if you wish to observe one."  
  
"No. Let us speak to the prisoners of them. I also wish to see this girl who attacked several armed guardsmen with her bare hands. That must truly be a great warrior. Luca, you like strange stuff. Do you want to come Luca? I'm sure this is your kind of stuff."  
  
"If you sure Nadia won't mind. The last thing I want to do is get her highness mad."  
  
"Well you are the scientific genius. If anyone can make sense of this stuff, it will probably be you. Besides, Nadia is…"  
  
"Is what?"  
  
Chrono turns around, and turns bright red.  
  
"Ahh, I thought you were supposed to be busy…?"  
  
"Well my father decided that I should go and see this warrior. Besides, it gives me a chance to be with you, Chrono."  
  
"I think it's a good idea if I sit this one out."  
  
"No, come with us Luca. Chrono is right for once. We will need your help if we want a prayer to decipher what these people will say."  
  
"It's just that…"  
  
"Come on Luca. Don't make me have to order you now."  
  
"Well if you're going to put it that way…"  
  
The three head down to the dungeons, the strange rock in hand. But things were not under control, like they should be…  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
As they entered the area where Cloud and company were being held, the sounds of a battle reached them.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
"Oh! Sir Chrono, princess, please forgive us. We put the three women in a cell together, but when the third one awoke…"  
  
"Don't tell me. She started a fight. Great. Have you tried separating them?"  
  
"We needed more people before we attempted that. It's just too risky to do it with only the few down here, at least after what Luca said. But with your help, Captain, I believe that we can accomplish it."  
  
"Indeed. Wait here. I will get the girl out."  
  
"Chrono…"  
  
"Luca, you said she took you by surprise. Since I'm ready for her, it can't be that bad."  
  
"If you say so. Still, I don't like it."  
  
"Captain, I must object. If she is as dangerous as claimed then you should not try to do this alone."  
  
"I believe that I am more than capable of taking on one unarmed opponent. Now, I want you to find another place to keep her. We don't need another fight breaking out."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
One of the guardsmen leave. The others cover the doorway. Nadia and Luca stand behind them. Chrono approaches the cell, where the sounds of battle are emerging from.  
  
"HALT THIS AT ONCE!!!!"  
  
His speech has no effect on the girl. The other two are forced to defend themselves. It's at this point that Chrono could begin to make out what is being said."  
  
"I heard him very well!! He said that he would kill me as soon as his companions appeared. You admitted that you were them. I will not be hunted!"  
  
Chrono opens the cell door, and keeps his eyes on the girl. But as soon as he steps into the cell, the girl reacts to his presence. Unfortunately, it was not the reaction Chrono planed on.  
  
"I said HALT TH…."  
  
With a sudden movement, Chrono was sent flying through the air, into the far wall. Without a second thought, the girl rushes into the hall, and charges the guards. The guards, so shocked by her sudden attack, that they barley had time to draw their swords before she crashed into them. The force of her impact threw them backwards into Luca and Nadia, who were standing a couple of feet behind the guards. With barley a second glance, she tore down a hall, and disappears. Luca and Nadia both rushed forwards, to see if Chrono was alright.  
  
"Chrono, you okay?"  
  
"Yea. Did you…"  
  
Luca shook her head.  
  
"No. She was faster then I remembered. Before anyone had much of a chance to react, she was down the hall, and crashing into the guards. Sorry."  
  
"That's the last time I ever underestimate your statements, Luca. Honestly, I thought you were over exaggerating her strength."  
  
"Well, at least we don't have to worry about them fighting again."  
  
"Nadia, that's hardly a good thing. She could cause a lot of trouble before we find her again."  
  
"I was only kidding Chrono. I know as well as you how dangerous she could be loose. Err, at least I can guess how dangerous she'd be from what I saw…"  
  
One of the guardsmen come up and lock the cell door. Neither Tifa nor Yuffie look that well after the battle.  
  
"I guess we'd better go tell the king about this. He's not gonna be happy…"  
  
"Guess you right Chrono. Let's go now before I feel the desire to run off, and try to find her myself."  
  
"Come on you two. My dad's not all that bad…Just when something goes immensely wrong. Besides, how angry can he get with the people who saved out world?"  
  
"I'll remember that when he's talking to us, Nadia."  
  
"Me too…"  
  
With that, the three head out towards the throne room, not at all eager to meet the king….  
  
  
Author's notes. Okay, I admit this chapter is very creative. I seriously disbelieve that most people could accomplish this girl's acts. But hey, you think that's weird, wait till you see what's next…..  



	3. If You're You, Who’s He?

  
Chrono, Luca and Nadia enter the throne room. But after having come up from the dungeons, there was no doubt in their minds that the girl has escaped. There were several guardsmen, sitting, lying, or nursing injuries caused by her mad dash for freedom. It was unlikely that the king was unaware of this as well. P  
"I heard that one of the warriors had escaped Captain. I wish to know how, and why, this was allowed to occur. NOW!" P  
"Sir, I swear this was not intentional. My lord, I was attempting to break up a fight when…"P  
"ENOUGH!! Haven't I told you NEVER to call me my lord? Honestly Chrono, I don't know what to do with you. I cannot order you imprisoned because of that last incident. And an execution…"P  
"FATHER! How could you even think about that? After all Chrono has done for us…"P  
"And that is why I cannot order him executed. I do not know of any higher ranking position that I could give you. Furthermore, I do not believe that there was any evidence of wrong doing by the party in question. Is that not so, Luca?" P  
"Yes sir. It is. But…"P  
"The attack. I know. But it may be that she was uncertain about how to deal with a large number of armed men coming towards her. Besides, this is not the first time such an incident occurred. If I recall correctly, this was just the way that you're now legendary adventure first began. Is that not so?" P  
"Umm, sort of." P  
"Well then, what can the harm be in letting one more loose? It may just benefit us yet again. If not, I'm sure that you can recapture the girl." P  
"Yes Sir." P  
Suddenly, a guardsman rushed into the room. P  
"My lord! I have a new report on one of the rouges." P  
"Excellent. Chrono, get you troops ready to march. We shall soon have the black-haired trouble maker in custody…"P  
"Umm sir, it is the yellow haired youth, not the black one…"P  
"WHAT!? But how? We have him locked up, don't we?" P  
"I shall go and check on him immediately!" P  
Chrono leaves, and heads down to the prison. Sure enough, Cloud was there. P  
"You, come with me. The king wants to see you." P  
Cloud looks at Barret, and Red XIII, and shrugs. He follows Chrono out, and they head up to the throng room. P  
"As I told you. We have him in custody." P  
"But my Lord, I saw him attacking a town this morning. How could he be here and there?" P  
"I don't know…Still, it is something that must be considered." P  
Cloud looks up, then decides the only way he'll get out of this mess, is to take a risk. P  
"Let me guess. You saw someone who looked like me, south of here. Right?" P  
Chrono looked annoyed that Cloud had said anything. The guardsman looked shocked.P  
"Yes…But how?" P  
"I just …..know. It's very hard to explain." P  
The king looks at Cloud. P  
"Well you'd better find some way, and fast. I do not like things I can't understand." P  
"I believe it may be because he is in league with his double. In which case, we cannot trust a word he speaks." P  
"Perhaps you are right…"P  
Cloud looks at them, then decides. (I've gone this far. Why not go all the way?) P  
"It's because of a curse." P  
"A curse?" P  
"It all started about 5 years ago. I was nearly killed by a man. The man I now chase. His name is Sephiroth. He's a mad man, who works with a demon called Jenova. They nearly destroyed my world. Anyway, I managed to kill Sephiroth, or so I though. Somehow he managed to survive. But in the process, Sephiroth nearly killed me. Another man, his name doesn't matter, took me, and everyone left alive, and altered us. He attempted to make us like Sephiroth. It failed. I'm the only one of those people left alive. Because of what was done to me, I can feel where Jenova, and Sephiroth are. They are the ones causing you trouble. Both of them have the ability to change forms. Like another person I know." P  
The others in the room looked at him, then started to laugh. Chrono looked at him. P  
"You expect us to believe that you can tell where the two shape-shifters are because of something done to you by another man? That's crazy!" P  
"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." P  
Luca looked at him, then shook her head. P  
"Theoretically, shape shifting may be possible, but not really." P  
Cloud looked at her. "Well if you want to go into science, then I should be dead, as well as Jenova, and Sephiroth. I shouldn't be here, or my friends for that matter." P  
"Perhaps, but that dose not explain how two of you exist." P  
"Because Sephiroth is impersonating me! I don't know why though. Unless it's to slow me down. If I'm busy trying to convince you that I'm not him, then he has more time to do whatever it is that he's here to do. But I have no idea what it is he's here for." P  
The king shook his head, but Nadia nodded. P  
"That makes scene. If you're busy here, then you can't stop him, and he can take over our world. Which means that we should help them. Right?" P  
Luca shook her head. P  
"You idea is logical, but only if they are speaking the truth. Since we don't know the truth of his words…"P  
Cloud though for a moment, then got an idea. P  
"And what if I were to tell you where Sephiroth would strike next? And help you to stop him?" P  
Chrono looked at him, then turned to the king. "It's a good idea. If I took him, and a few of his companions…"P  
"And some guardsmen. Still, if we were to hold some of his allies here, it's unlikely he'll betray us." The king turned to Cloud. "Either you accept this, or you can come up with a better way to prove the truth of your words." P  
Cloud nodded. "I agree. Just, don't get Yuffie to come. Otherwise she'll rob you blind, and lie about it." P  
Chrono laughed. "Now that I find hard to believe. My Lord, if I may be excused, I shall go and gather his companions, and their equipment." P  
The king nodded. "Very well, but leave him here. We would not want to ruin the surprise." P  
Chrono left, and Cloud stood there, suddenly very concerned that he had mentioned Yuffie's talent. P  
"I'm going to get stuck with that thief. I just know it." P  
Luca looked at Cloud. "Well, Chrono was one to never turn down a challenge." P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
IIn the dungeons./IP  
The guardsmen standing outside of the section housing the rest of Cloud's party snaps to attention as Chrono walks in. P  
"Sir!" P  
"Relax. I'm getting a few more of the prisoners. We're going to find out what is going on. I want the man with the metal hand, the beast, and the one named Yuffie." P  
"Yes sir!" P  
The guardsmen head into the dungeon, and come out a few minutes latter with Yuffie, Vincent, and Red XIII. The three follow quietly. P  
"Here they are sir. Anything else?" P  
"Yes. Where was their equipment place?" P  
"It's in here." P  
One of the guardsmen opens a closet, which displays a collection of equipment. Without waiting, Yuffie runs forwards, and picks up her shuriken. P  
"I'm glad you didn't break this. My dad would be seriously mad…Hey! Where's the Materia that was in here?" P  
"You mean those funny rocks? There're back here." P  
Sure enough, there was the Materia. Yuffie went forwards, and picked up the three largest one. The moment Red XIII saw them, he forgot where he was, and spoke up. P  
"Yuffie! You told Cloud you left the master Materia on the Highwind!" P  
"Umm…I forgot I had them in here. Besides, didn't we agree you weren't supposed to talk around other people?" P  
Red started to grow deep in his throat. Before things could get any further out of hand, Vincent stepped between them. "Stop this now, or I'll get annoyed…".P  
Chrono, and the guardsmen watched in shock as this occurred. But there shock seemed to be more towards the near fight between the allies, then the fact that Red could speak. Red turned towards them, and apologized. P  
"I am sorry if I suppressed you. I also ask forgiveness for trying to start a fight here." P  
Chrono just shook his head. "This is nothing unusual, or at least your taking is. I've seen stranger stuff before. Will you just get your stuff, and the stuff that belongs to your friend. We've got to leave soon." P  
Yuffie looked up from the Materia. "Where we going?" P  
"You'll find out soon enough." P  
Soon they all had their own stuff, and Chrono was carrying Cloud's. When they returned to the throng room, they fond everything in order. Cloud nearly collapsed when he saw Yuffie thought. P  
"You just had to choose her." P  
Red looked at Cloud. "Perhaps you should ask her about the Master Materia latter." P  
Cloud looked at Yuffie, but she refused to look back at him. "I should've guessed." P  
Chrono walked forwards, towards the king. "My lord, the men and I will be off now. When we return, we will know the truth of his words." P  
With that, Chrono lead the small band out to the main hall, where they were joined by more soldiers. And soon the party move out into the woods. P  
HR  
Author's notes: Yes, I know I never mentioned the Master Materia before. But then again, do you really think Yuffie would pass up the chance to grab something like that? Besides, in chapter 4, Thieving from a Thief, she losses it again.  



	4. Thieving form a Thief

  
The large part re-entered the forest, from which they had emerged only hours before. Cloud tried to keep his eyes on Yuffie, who was still denying the fact that she did have the Master Materia. Red tried to keep out of the way of the soldiers. Most didn't seem to care whether or not they got mud all over him. Vincent just followed, and as usual said nothing. Yuffie was trying to make her way to the edge of the party. But no one liked letting her out of their sight. The stories of her 'ability' had spread, and no one wanted to loose everything to her. Finally, after a lot of work, she managed to get to one side of the group. And started to stare into the forest.p  
(I can't just leave them without a good reason…)Yuffie was trying to think of an excuse to disappear. Unfortunately, she couldn't come up with a good idea. (If Cloud finds out I stole his Master Materia,… Ah @#$@. He probably believes that I stole it. If only I had waited until latter to try and take off with all that Materia. Now I have the greatest prize imaginable, and no way to ensure that I keep it.) P  
She was still griping to herself, when she saw an almost human-like shape trailing them. She immediately though of an idea. P  
"Hey! We're being followed. I'm gonna go see what it is. If you guys come with me, you'll just scare it off. Latter!" P  
Without waiting for an answer, she vanished into the woods. Cloud was not happy. P  
"Damn it! She's the one with the Materia. The last thing we need is her going off on her own. Especially if she's got the Mastered Materia… I've go to…"P  
But Chrono steeped in front of him. P  
"If you go after her, then you can't prove the truth of your words. And I, for one don't believe them. Will you forget about them, and go after her, or…"P  
Cloud looked at him, accepting the unspoken challenge. "I don't think you understand the situation. Those 'rocks' as you call them, have incredible power. And with her on the loose, I don't want to think of what could happen. Yuffie's quick to pick a fight, but slow to think of the consequences of doing so. You let her loose with that Materia, and you could have a whole lot more trouble on your hands. I told you it was a mistake to bring her."P  
Red steeped up to the two, before swords could be drawn. "Cloud, I think Yuffie loose with the Materia, is less of a problem then Sephiroth. Besides, with her luck, she'll end up getting herself arrested before long. You know how she is."P  
Cloud was about to reply, when an unexpected solution came. In the form of a scream.P  
"That's Yuffie!"P  
Without waiting to see who followed, or what would happen, Cloud ran off towards the voice. Red and Vincent followed close behind. Chrono stopped, and watched them race off.P  
"Sir?"P  
"We follow. If their friend is in trouble, then they have the right to help her. If they are trying to escape…" Chrono left his comment unfinished. The soldiers knew what they would do without him saying so.P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
IMeanwhile, somewhere in the forest…/IP  
"Ha! I pulled it off. Now when I show them what I have, there will not be any Materia to prove that I ever stole it."P  
She had wandered off into the woods, and was out of sight of the path. She was still trying to find out what the figure following them was, or at least that's what she told herself. Without intention, she discovered a small clearing, and wandered into it.P  
Suddenly there was a crack as a branch broke. It came from directly behind her. As quick as a striking cat, Yuffie turned, shuriken in hand. The figure she saw standing there was the last she expected…P  
"YOU!"P  
It was the girl once again. P  
"Ok, time for our rematch. This time you don't have the advantage of surprise. If you hadn't surprised me last time, I'd have…"P  
The girl started to laugh. "Such a show off. Fine, have a free shot. I will not attack until after you do."P  
That was all the invitation Yuffie needed. With a battle cry (which is what Cloud and the others heard) She rushed forwards, and threw her shuriken directly at the girl's head…but the girl ducked. And Yuffie's shuriken ended up getting stuck in the tree that the girl was standing in front of.P  
"Hey! No fair!"P  
"I said I wouldn't attack you. I never said that I would avoid your blows."P  
With that, the girl turned, and withdrew the shuriken from the tree. But the shuriken wasn't the only thing she gained by that maneuver.P  
"Ok, now can you give me my shuriken back? Please?"P  
Yuffie was now trying to get her weapon back…And the Master Materia she'd left inside.P  
"And why would I want to do that?"P  
The two were so busy in there interchange, that they never noticed the approach of the others, until Cloud spoke.P  
"Because it's hers."P  
The girl looked up. As soon as she saw Cloud, she stood, poised to fight or flee. But as Red and Vincent broke thought the trees, she turned, and ran. With Yuffie's shuriken.P  
"Oh man, my dad's gonna kill me! I've gota get my shuriken back. Latter!"P  
Yuffie started after the girl, but Cloud stopped her.P  
"Perhaps you've forgotten the others? I'm not going to let them rot in prison, nor us for that matter, just so you can get you toy back. Or have you forgotten we have bigger problems?"P  
"But Cloud…"P  
Red laughed. "Maybe it's because Yuffie can't believe that someone would, or could, actually steal from her."P  
Chrono, and the soldiers walked up at this point. P  
Chrono looked at them. "What was the problem?"P  
Yuffie looked annoyed. "That girl just walked off with my shuriken! It was a birthday present from my dad. He's not gonna be happy."P  
The others laughed, except for Vincent, and Cloud…P  
"He's here."P  
Cloud was staring into the woods, a vacant look on his face. The others looked at him.P  
"Who is?" Red looked concerned.P  
Cloud didn't answer. He just walked forwards with the same vacant look on his face. His three friends just looked at each other in concern. Cloud crossed the clearing, and walked under a huge tree…and stopped. He stood there, as if hearing something the others couldn't. Without warning, a figure leaped from the branches, his sword held like a spear, ready to spear Cloud.P  
Red was the first to notice this. "CLOUD! Look out!"P  
But Cloud couldn't hear them. Red, and the others started to run towards him. But they already knew it was too late…P  
HR  
Author's notes: Interesting, isn't it. So how's Cloud going to get out of this one, or is he. As for the girl, she'll be back soon, and with a name. But there's a good reason I'm taking so long to give it. Stay tuned for chapter 5; Double Trouble. The title of this fic will finally start to make sense.  



	5. Double Trouble

  
Cloud was still standing there, when a second shape launched it's self from the forest, and knocked him aside. Red, Vincent, and Yuffie stopped in shock as the new figure landed, rolled, and got up, almost effortlessly. But that was not what held there attention. By now Sephiroth had landed, and turned to face the new comer. And that was what held the attention. The new comer looked exactly like Sephiroth…P  
The two Sephiroths starred at each other. It was virtually impossible to tell them apart. Then, the first one spoke.P  
"So, you did get thought. No matter. I dealt with you once, I can do it again."P  
The two were now circling, having forgotten everything, and everyone else. P  
"You took me by surprise last time. I would have never believed even you would go so far."P  
"Ha! You didn't believe because you never accepted the power."P  
"The power…Or the collar?"P  
With those final words, the two launched themselves at each other. It was a fight unlike any that had ever been fought. But Red, Vincent, and Yuffie weren't concerned with the two. They rushed over to Cloud who was just starting to sit up.P  
"What….What happened?"P  
Yuffie answered. "Sephiroth tried to kill you, but Sephiroth saved you."P  
"What?"P  
Red shook his head. "What she means is that a Sephiroth nearly killed you, but a second one saved you. Do you remember anything that just happened?"P  
"No…I…nothing. How did I get over here anyway? And why dose my shoulder…What the hell?"P  
Cloud suddenly noticed the battle.P  
"What's going on? I thought there was only one. Where'd the other Sephiroth come from?"P  
The others shook their heads. Then Red spoke up. "We don't know. You got that vacant look in you eyes, walked across the clearing, then stood still while Sephiroth jumped out of a tree, and nearly speared you on his sword. But before he could, the other one leaped out of the bushes, and knocked you out of the way. Then the two just started to fight."P  
"They hate each other…" A new figure emerged from the forest. A ghost from Cloud's past…P  
"No…Not him. Anyone but him." Cloud started to get up, slowly. But a second voice stopped him.P  
"I agree. I have enough trouble without you running around causing me more. Haven't you caused me enough trouble already, Jenova?"P  
Cloud turned to look at the other speaker, and fell back down, in shock. "It can't be…"P  
Red looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"P  
"It's Zack. But Zack's dead. I saw him die. How can he be here yet…"P  
"Cloud, relax. I'm sure there's an explanation. All we have to do is figure it out." Red looked away, deep in thought for a minute. "Like how you survived a fall from the plate, or two journeys into the lifestream, or the second time, when both you and Tifa entered you came out without any sign of Maco poising. But right now may not be the time to seek that answer."P  
The two Zacks were now facing each other as well. It was at this point that Chrono made his first move, with the soldiers backing him, towards Jenova.P  
"In the name of the king, you two are hereby arrested. Surrender, or we will be forced to use drastic measures."P  
The two Zacks looked at the soldiers. In fact, the two almost seemed surprised by their presence. By now, the two Sephiroths were so deep into their battle that a voice would not be enough to stop them. Then one of the Zacks spoke. Only his voice was not that of Zacks…P  
"It seems that we shall need to continue this latter"P  
Slowly, his shape began to change, taking on that of Jenova's. The two Sephiroths were still fighting. Only it seemed as though one of them had lost whatever pattern he once had. With one sudden move, the other Sephiroth shot his sword forwards, and buried it deep into the other's side. The one who was stabbed fell. Zack turned, and ran towards the still standing Sephiroth, sword drawn. But the standing one leaped into the air. Zack looked at him, growled, then ran over to the Sephiroth laying on the ground. Zack picked him up, then vanished into the woods. At the same time, Jenova flew off, following the other Sephiroth. The others just watched the four go. Yuffie turned to Cloud.P  
"Now that we've proven Jenova can shape shit, can I go find my shuriken?"P  
"YUFFIE!!" The three yelled at her.P  
She looked puzzled. "What? All I want to do is get my…"P  
BTHUNK!P/B  
Yuffie's shuriken landed right in front of her…minus Materia.P  
"My shuriken! But wait….My…err Materia is missing."P  
A voice from the near by trees replies.P  
"Is that what you call these funny rocks? Well, I think I'll keep them as a reminder of what I owe you. Latter."P  
The girl jumped out of a tree, and vanished into the woods. Chrono walks up to the four.P  
"Would someone mind telling me what just happened…?"P  
HR  
Author's note. Yes I did say she'd get named soon. It will happen in the next chapter, One Spell plus Two Doubles and Three Materia Equals Trouble. And I will explain the appearance of both Zack and the second Sephiroth, or at least I will eventually. But the strangeness is just getting started. And in case you're wondering, no I have no idea what inspired me to throw in two Sephiroths. But it is getting interesting, is it not?P  



	6. One Spell plus Two Doubles and Three Mat...

  
ISomewhere in the forest…/IP  
"This is crazy. I'm here in a world strait out of a video game, being perused by characters out of another game, and I'm not dreaming."P  
The girl shook her head, then continued down the path. She wasn't sure how she had gotten there, but it was a destination.P  
"I wonder if I can use this stuff like in the game? That would be cool. Still, it can't get me home…"P  
She was paying no attention to where she was going, and nearly walked into the figure that had emerged on the path. It was Sephiroth.P  
"I see you have a reason to dislike Cloud too. Perhaps we can help each other…"P  
She looks up at him. "Let me guess. You're supposed to be Sephiroth, right?"P  
Sephiroth looked amused by that. "Indeed. I can help you to get the power you need to get revenge on Cloud, and his friends. Isn't that what you want?"P  
She shook her head. "Not really. What I want is to find a way to get home. And figure out what these rocks are for."P  
Sephiroth laughed. "I know one who can help you. All you need to do is come with me."P  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm leaving."P  
She started to walk off. But Sephiroth held up a green Materia, and began to chant…P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
INot to far away…/IP  
"You alright? I know you and your brother heal fast, but he did get his sword into you pretty well."P  
Sephiroth looked at Zack. "I am fine. It is strange that you would be so concerned for me after what has happened…"P  
Zack shook his head. "That was your brother, not you. I can't hold you responsible for what he did."P  
"You are truly strange. I only hope that Cloud can think like you."P  
Zack nodded. "Me too. If those two find what they're after…"P  
"We shall need all of the help we can get." Sephiroth fell silent for a minute. Then he looked into the forest. "My brother is near. I can feel him. He's over there."P  
Sephiroth got up, and started to walk towards the place where he knew his brother was. What he saw, when he arrived there, worried him…P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
The girl fell asleep. Sephiroth moved forwards, and picked her up. But as he stood up, he turned to look into the woods. "I know you are there brother. But you shall not stop us. With this one's help, we shall rule this world, and our own as well. You shall pay for your treachery."P  
With that, he leaped up into the air, as the second Sephiroth moved forwards, sword in hand to challenge him. But the injury he had received earlier slowed him. All he could do was watch as his brother flew off with the girl. Zack rushed in moments latter. Sephiroth looked up at him, then spoke two words.P  
"We follow…"P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
ISomewhere else in the world…/IP  
  
Sephiroth landed, with the girl still asleep from the spell. He strode forwards into a cave, which hid what was hiding inside.P  
"Mother, I am back. And I have the girl. But I do not understand why you would want her."P  
Jenova emerged from the darkness, taking on a more natural (for her) form.P  
"Because she is from another world. She will not be able to resist the magic. She comes from a world where it dose not exist. With her, and the Master Materia, I shall create a being who's powers shall be unmatched. Yet she will obey you, like a dog. With that power, not even the failures will be able to stop us. Do you have the Master Materia?"P  
Sephiroth withdrew them from under his cape, and handed them to Jenova. Jenova took them into one of her tentacles. "Place the girl on that ledge, then watch to make sure I am not interfered with. You know what to do to intruders…"P  
Sephiroth nodded, then walked out of the cave. His eyes glowed with anticipation.P  
Jenova then turn to the sleeping form, and rolled the girl onto her back. She then made three large gashes on the girl's back, and placed a piece of Materia into each. Then, she removed one of her tentacles, and forced in into the wounds as well. Then she waited, while the arm began to dissipate within the wounds. And she waited while the wounds closed. Then she called Sephiroth…P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
"You sure he's just up ahead? I can't tell."P  
Sephiroth looked at Zack. "They both are. And there is a strong feel of magic as well. Jenova is doing something, and I fear it involves that girl. I mean to stop her."P  
Sephiroth's eyes were glowing, almost as if he were looking forwards to the fight.P  
Zack nodded. "Well, if you're sure, then I'm with you. I still owe you for all of the help you've given me."P  
The two crept forwards. As they neared the cave, they saw Sephiroth, as he entered the cave. P  
"Jenova must be in there. I must ask you a favor. If it is at all possible, then distracted my brother. I may be the only one who can halt Jenova's spell."P  
Zack nodded. "Right. Good luck"P  
"I fight with skill, not luck." He paused a moment. "Yet given the situation…Good luck to you too."P  
The two rushed into the cave, weapons drawn. Yet nothing they had been though could have prepared them for what happened inside…P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
"Sephiroth, come. The spell is now almost complete. You must touch the beast at the correct time to ensure that it will obey you."P  
"Yes mother."P  
Sephiroth entered the cave. He hardly spared a glance for the figure laid out on the ledge. P  
"Now, I shall cause her to take on the form of a mighty beast. The type that no man dares look at…"P  
"And what form would that be, Mother?"P  
"A dragon…"P  
With that, the form on the table began to change. First she grew longer, and he skin changed, from the pale fleshy color, to the bright red, green, and yellow of the Materia. And she began to grow scales, fangs, and claws. It was mid-way though this metamorphosis that Zack, and the second Sephiroth entered.P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
"Sephiroth! Now I shall avenge all of those you killed in Neblem! For Cloud, for his family, and for justice!"P  
Zack rushed forwards, his sword drawn. The second Sephiroth was so busy watching him, he never even noticed his double. Jenova noticed Zack in irritation.P  
"Now! Touch the beast now, and all it's power will be yours to command!"P  
Sephiroth turned, but he was too late. Both he, and Jenova had missed his brother, who now stood beside the ledge. P  
"I will not allow you to complete this spell! I will not let another live though the torment I have suffered at your hands all these years!"P  
Jenova began to panic. "No you fool! You must not touch her! Not at this critical point! You shall ruin all of my work!"P  
But he just smiled. "Small pay back for what has happened to me." The second Sephiroth rush forwards, in attempt to lay his hand upon the beast first. But he was too far. Sephiroth's hand landed upon the beast's head. And suddenly, the four in the room were crying in pain. Jenova and the Sephiroths were the first to recover. P  
"Mother, what happened?"P  
"The traitor has ruined the spell. We must flee this place. Soon anyone with our gift will know where we are hidden."P  
Jenova, and Sephiroth left. Sephiroth was the only one standing. Zack groaned, and slowly crawled to his knees.P  
"What happened?"P  
"It seems as if I intureped the spell, but I did not break it. It seems I was similar enough to my brother to cause a partial completion of the spell, but I prevented the mind control. However, it seems I have gained a mind link to her in the process."P  
The two turned to face the dragon. Neither one looked very happy.P  
"She isn't going to be very happy about this, is she?"P  
Sephiroth nodded. "Not likely. Especially when she discovers the mind link. Perhaps it is best to hope she discovers it before awakening…"P  
HR  
Author's Note: Yea, I know. One damn confusing chapter. Trust me, if I could figure out how to separate the two, I would. You're probably wondering why I called them both Sephiroth. Well, that comes latter. If you want someone to blame, yell at Shinra. Anyway, next chapter I'll get back to Cloud, and company.  



	7. The Mystery of the Golden Claw

  
Chrono stood there and looked at the four.P  
"I just asked you…"P  
Cloud cut him off. "We heard. The problem is we don't know ourselves. Of four of them, one shouldn't exist, one's supposed to be dead…"P  
"And the others…?"P  
Cloud shook his head. "They were the ones trying to take over our world."P  
Chrono looked at the four, looked as his men, then looked at the four again. "Well, I guess you've proven the point that there is at least one shape shifter loose. We should all return, and I shall speak to the king about getting your friends released. I owe you that much at least."P  
And so, the party set off, back towards the castle. The forest was beginning to thin, an indication that they were nearing their goal, when Cloud suddenly grabbed him head, and fell to his knees screaming. Then, Vincent suddenly ran back into the depth of the woods, without even a glance at the others. The party immediately stopped.P  
"What's going on?"P  
Chrono asked as he approached Red and Yuffie, the only two who did not appear to be affected by the current events.P  
Yuffie shook her head. "I don't know."P  
But Red looked up in concern. "Jenova is doing something, which is affecting all with her curse. But I do not know what is wrong with Vincent."P  
Chrono shook his head. "So what do we do?"P  
Red sighed. "I do not know…It may be best to wait until it is over. It doesn't feel like it's directed at anyone in particular. In fact, it feels wrong…"P  
Chrono looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean, 'wrong'P  
"I too hold some of Jenova. I have felt her powers before. But this one feels different. Almost as if it went wrong… That is the best explanation I can give."P  
But Chrono still looked confused. Suddenly, an inhuman cry arose from the forest. P  
Red looked up. "Chaos…Damn, what now?"P  
Chrono looked at them. "Isn't that the direction that your friend headed in?"P  
Red nodded. "It is. But that isn't what worries me. Vincent can look after himself, better then you can imagine. Hun?"P  
"What?"P  
Red looked up, then looked around. "It's over… Strange"P  
Chrono looked back at him. "What's over?"P  
"The cause of the attack on any who have Jenova's cures. It appears to have affected me different because I'm not human…"P  
Cloud stared to groan. "What…No. It was like the temple…but she wasn't…after…"P  
Red looked at him. "I know. I felt it too. And it's almost like there's a fifth person over there…Was Jenova attempting to make another clone?"P  
"No…It's different…More like Sephiroth. But not like them."P  
"Cloud, perhaps you should rest. That attack hit you hard."P  
But Cloud shook his head, and got up. "No. We have to find out what Jenova just did. Besides, I'm fine now. That attack wasn't aimed at anyone. It was more like a failed spell…"P  
Red nodded. "Vincent's gone. He disappeared when it started. And then Chaos…"P  
Cloud looked at Red. "Wait here. I've got to go after him. I think I understand now…"P  
Chrono looked at him "Understand what? And what have you got to do?"P  
But Cloud shook his head. "Noting that you would understand. Red, can I borrow your fire Materia for a minute? I may need it."P  
Red nodded. "Sure…but why?"P  
Cloud just looked at him…"I can't say… If he decides to explain, so be it. But it's not my right."P  
With that, Cloud turned, and entered the forest.P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
Ihin the forest…/IP  
It did not take him long to find who he sought. Vincent was sitting in a clearing, his claw in hand. And for the first time, Cloud saw why he wore it.P  
"I always suspected it. I was never sure, but I guessed it was true."P  
Vincent looked up at him, then tried in vain to hide his arm.P  
"My shame, made all the greater."P  
Cloud shook his head. "Not so. I used to think the same thing…"P  
Cloud sat across from Vincent. And he looked up into the sky…P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
"My whole life, what I though, what I believed in, what I felt…a lie. Aries never met me, she met a lie. Yet, even now I remember it. Fact and fantasy fight for dominance. If it were only that…"P  
Vincent watched, uncertain of what do to.P  
"Yes, if it were only that, maybe I could accept it. But it's not… Nearly killing those I love, abandoning those I care for, letting my obsession to see him dead over take my judgement, and now what? We're trapped her, no way home. I've caused another innocent to get involved. Your shame? What shame do you bear? Was it your fault that all this happened? Did you lead with an obsession, rather than good judgment? Did you…" At this point, he starts to cry"…did you nearly kill Aries?"P  
Vincent continues to watch, still uncertain of what to say, or do.P  
"That's shame. Being used, and nearly killing the one you promised to protect. To lead your friends into danger. To hate one so much you want to kill him, yet instead you help him! That's shame. I have no right to be leader. Perhaps it is better for me to leave. To leave Tifa, before I kill her, to leave Cid to take charge. To leave you all behind before I kill you all."P  
Vincent looked at him, and for the first time, in years, he was crying.P  
"I could have saved her. If only I had taken her away…Sephiroth would not exist."P  
But Cloud shook his head. "Perhaps we both carry burdens that no man should be asked to carry alone. The others helped me with mine. Maybe I can help you. The reason I don't leave, is because I think about what Aries would say…'Cloud, your friends need you. I don't want you to abandon them because of a thing you had no control over. I don't blame you…' You should believe that Lucrecia doesn't blame you either. Otherwise, you may loose it… Like I nearly did."P  
Vincent looked up. At last, it seemed as if the two understood each other.P  
"Why do you wear that claw?"P  
Vincent was looking at the claw he held, one side cracked.P  
"It helps me to contain the power. But that last spell…It drove me to use my full potential. What I become, is worse than Chaos. That's why I fled. I felt it breaking loose."P  
Cloud nodded. "I understand. But how was it first made?"P  
Vincent looked down at the claw again. "When Glast first made me… He never realized the dangers of Jenova's power. The first time it broke out…my powers that is, I killed several officers before I could be contained. Glast discovered this, and forged the claw right over the piece of Jenova I had. But when he found out I was still to unpredictable…"P  
Cloud finished the story. "He locked you in the basement of the mansion, and there you stayed until we awoke you."P  
"Yes… But now, I must get this fixed…or else the power will take control again. That power is something that no one, not even Jenova, can control."P  
"When…when the claw was forged on your skin, did it hurt?"P  
Vincent nodded. "Yes. But no where near as much as when the power took control."P  
Cloud looked at him carefully, then withdrew the fire Materia. "Then, let us make it whole…"P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
IA short time latter./IP  
  
Red looked up into the woods. Some of the soldiers were pacing restlessly. "Someone comes."P  
Suddenly everyone was still. Cloud, and Vincent emerged. Vincent once again had a claw over his hand.P  
"What happened?"P  
Vincent and Cloud just looked at each other, then Cloud shook his head. "Nothing."P  
Chrono came up to them. "Now that you're back, we should get back to the castle. Before the king gets concerned."P  
Cloud nodded. "Fine. Lead on."P  
And they headed back to the castle.P  
HR  
Author's notes: Ok, what happened. The attack that Cloud, Red and Vincent felt was actually Sephiroth breaking, or trying to break Jenova's spell. More of an explanation latter. As for Vincent's past, well I felt it was about time that SOMETHING got to him. Besides, I've always wondered why he wore a claw, and how he could survive all of those years in a coffin. Sorry, but I don't believe the vampire idea. I can't even figure out how that one got started, other then the fact that Vincent was awakened from a coffin.  



	8. A Risky Decision

  
"Oh….my head… What happened?"P  
The dragon had finally awoken.P  
"Boy, I'm sure high up, but something dosen't seem right….WHAT THE HELL!!!!"P  
She finally realized that she wasn't herself. Zack, and Sephiroth had vanished into the shadows of the cave.P  
"Great… Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse." She turned her neck, to look at the rest of her. "Well, I guess I won't be going to any more lectures this term…"P  
She turned to look around in the rest of the cave.P  
"There's some one here…Some one in my mind…Who are you?"P  
Sephiroth and Zack didn't move.P  
"I want to know who's in my head! Now come out, or else…"P  
She was getting angry. But then she got an idea. "Fine then, stay here. I'm leaving."P  
With that, she attempts to get down off the ledge, which by now was more like a step to her. Then she began to awkwardly move towards the cave mouth. When she finally got outside, she laid down in the sun, across the cave mouth, exhausted. And she soon fell asleep, again. But this time, it was due to exhaustion, and not any magical means.P  
Sephiroth, and Zack came out of the shadows, and looked at her.P  
"If I had never seen it, I would have never believed that a dragon could be so clumsy. It looked like she was ready to fall over anytime."P  
Sephiroth nodded. "Indeed. It seems as if Jenova erred in creating her. She has, apparently, never seen a dragon before… But even if she had, I do not believe it would have helped her adapt."P  
Zack shook his head. "So what do we do?"P  
"Try to teach a dragon, to be a dragon. Or more correctly, help a dragon discover how to be a dragon."P  
"And how do you propose to do that?"P  
"I do not believe that Jenova would wish to wait for her 'creation' to figure out how to be a dragon. I believe that the knowledge is there, just like it is for you. But for some reason she cannot reach it."P  
"So your proposing that we attempt to help her find it? That's crazy! She has no reason to trust either of us, and, in your case, every reason to kill us!"P  
Sephiroth looked at Zack, then at the dragon stretched across the cave mouth. "I cannot undo what my brother caused, but I can help her to accept, or at least live with it. She is as much a stranger in this world as us, if not more so. She has no one. Without help, I fear she will not survive long. Could you live with that on your conscious?"P  
Zack looked at the beast too. "Perhaps you have a point…"P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
IMeanwhile, Cloud, Chrono, and the others have reached the castle./IP  
"My Lord, we have returned."P  
The king shook his head in disbelief. Nadia and Lucca laughed.P  
The king sighed. "And…?"P  
"They spoke truly of the shape shifter. I have seen one. And there we those who sought to kill him. There may be more truth to their words then first thought."P  
"Very well. Release him, and his friends." The king turns to Cloud. "But you'd best be careful. Many will seek to blame you for what has occurred. Not all will believe that a shape shifter is loose."P  
Cloud just stood there."…He's coming. They're both coming. There's a third, like, yet unlike. What is it…No! There are…Coming, leaving staying. What are they…?"P  
The king turned back to Chrono. "What is this?"P  
But Chrono shook his head. "I do not know sir. It happened once before."P  
Neither Yuffie, nor Vincent made a move to explain. Red shook his head, then moved forwards.P  
"Cloud, what is it? You say he's coming. Who?"P  
"I don't know…One of two. And her."P  
Red didn't need to ask who she was. He knew. "Where are they coming? Here?"P  
"I can't…there's one. It overshadows more. It's not moving…they are coming. He's..no! Not again! Get out… Get OUT!!!"P  
Cloud fell to the ground, and lay still. Then he rose. P  
Red backed up. "It's like the Temple all over again. Not good."P  
Cloud looked at them. But his eyes glowed… "Mine once again! This time there shall be no escape. I shall rule!"P  
Suddenly a new figure immerged…. It was Sephiroth.P  
"Brother halt this! There is no need."P  
Cloud/Sephiroth turned to the newcomer. "No need? Ha! You know the need. You know it, as I do. Admit it!"P  
But Sephiroth shook his head. "I know you well brother." He stepped forwards. "I know well what you did. And what you've done." He took a second step forwards. The two were now only feet apart. The others backed away. "And I know what you did for me." He covered that final ground. The two now stood face to face. They starred at each other, no weapons drawn. But everyone could feel the tension.P  
Then Cloud/Sephiroth spoke. "How can you know? You never lived through it. Even now…?"P  
But Sephiroth cut him off. "Even now you feel it. I do too. You think she's given up on me? Perhaps you've forgotten the last several years!"P  
"I forgot nothing! That is why I stay as I am. The pain I feel is nothing compared to yours!"P  
Cloud fell. Sephiroth knelt down, took one look at him, and stood up once again. He turned to look at Red, Vincent, and Yuffie, then vanished. The three wasted no time to arrive at Cloud's side.P  
Cloud shook his head, then looked at them. "Somehow I get the feeling I don't even want to know…."P  
Red shook his head. "I'm not even sure we understand ourselves."P  
The others in the room just watched…P  
  



	9. A King’s Confusion

  
IBack in the cave…/IP  
Zack stood there, trying to keep an eye on both Sephiroth, and the dragon at the same time. Since moving out to the cave mouth, she hadn't moved. But Zack wasn't very happy about being trapped all the same. P  
"Damn that Sephiroth. Of all the times to issue a challenge…."P  
Zack smashed his hand into the wall. He was about to do it again, when he realized what he was doing, and stopped. Just then, Sephiroth got up. P  
"He sough to take Cloud again." Sephiroth shook his head. "He is not the only one I fear my brother may try to take." P  
"Well I hate to remind you, there's not a lot we can do until we get that dragon to move…"P  
"Well you don't need to talk like I'm not here." P  
It may have been the first time anyone had taken Sephiroth by surprise. The two turned around, and saw the dragon's head now facing them. P  
"I've been waiting to see what you'd do. I thought you'd try to kill me. Instead, you sit there, and talk about me, like I'm not even here." She stopped to study them for a moment. "You. You're the one aren't you?" P  
It took a moment for Sephiroth to figure out what she was talking about. P  
"If you mean caused this situation, no. If you mean the one mind linked to you, yes. Unfortunately, I made an error when I attempted to break the spell, my brother and Jenova were using on you. Although I was able to reduce the effects of it," P  
She laid there, studding him. Sephiroth did not move. Then she turned her head, to look at Zack. Zack, however, did not have the same self control that Sephiroth displayed. He could not stand for long, before he had to move. She did not follow his movements. P  
She turned back to Sephiroth. "Tell me, is this spell reversible? Can I become human again?" P  
Sephiroth did not answer. He stood there watching her. "I do not know. I alone cannot do it. The ones who's help I need, may kill me before he realizes the truth." P  
Zack came back up towards the two. She was very careful not to look at him. "I don't see how they could kill you, after you've helped Cloud out twice." P  
Sephiroth laughed at this. "Perhaps you've forgotten the fact that it will not be just you and I. How would you react if someone, who appeared to be your worst foe, came towards you on the back of a dragon?" P  
Zack nodded. "I see. I guess that will complicate matters." P  
This time it was the dragon who was laughing. "I can hardly walk. How do you intend to get me to fly anywhere?" P  
Sephiroth looked at her. "We shall have to see what is available to work with. I do not believe that Jenova would create you, but then proceed to not give you the information you need to work your new form. She is not one for patience. I believe she has given you the knowledge. All we need do is find it." P  
"Fine. But I guess I should figure out a name. I don't like being referred to as dragon all the time." She closed her eyes for a moment. The looked at Sephiroth. "Call me Dragon Shadow." P  
"Very well. Some how, that name seems appropriate."P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
IMeanwhile, back at the castle…/IP  
"Would someone mind telling me what just happened?" The king looked very annoyed. P  
Cloud shook his head. "You're not the only one who wants to know. I can't remember what just happened." P  
Red sighed. He knew that neither Yuffie, nor Vincent would explain. As usual, that left him. "Sephiroth, the one that tried to destroy our world, attacked your mind again Cloud. He took over again…"P  
Cloud nodded his head. "Like the temple…"P  
Red nodded in agreement. "Yes. What was unexpected, was the appearance of a second Sephiroth. I believe it was the same one who saved your life back in the woods. I do not know what is between them, but they seem to dislike each other. Or, at least the one who wants to control you, seems to dislike his opposite. They spoke of much that did not make sense. Yet, it seems they are brothers, and some great tragedy is affecting one. The second is attempting to help him, but the first doesn't want that." P  
Cloud shook his head in disbelief. "I thought things were complicated before. Man! Now we're dealing with two of them. Lovely. Next what?" P  
"That is not quite true Cloud. As I said, one of them has saved your life twice. He seems to be interested in helping you. Not in attacking you." P  
Cloud shook his head in disbelief. "I don't even want to guess at what's going on anymore. I thought things were complicated before…"P  
Red nodded in agreement. "I believe you are right." P  
"In other words…" The king interrupted, "you have no idea what just happened." P  
Cloud looked at him, and said in a dead serious voice… "We've had no idea what's been going on since we first arrived here. I don't see why that should suddenly change." P  
The king looked at Chrono. Chrono shrugged, and left the room. The king sighed, "Why is it that I never know what's going on?" PHR  
Author's notes: Not much to explain here. And like I said. She did get a name soon. The reason it seems appropriate? Well, from my point of view, it's this. A shadow is just a false image of something. Dragon Shadow is exactly that. A fake dragon. She remembers being human, which will affect her actions.  
PCENTER  



	10. Dragon School

  
Dragon Shadow was laying out in front of the cave. She'd been doing that for the last hour, after numerous failed attempts to fly. Sephiroth wasn't sure why, and Zack was glad she'd stopped. The dirt floor had noticeably increased over the past few hours. Dragon Shadow gave a lazy look to Sephiroth and Zack, who were attempting to figure out how to break whatever spell, or block that was attempting to hold her back. Suddenly, Sephiroth had a new idea. And a few minutes latter, Zack was running towards Dragon Shadow, sword drawn.  
  
"I can't take this anymore! Die!!!!!!!"  
  
Zack was rapidly closing the gap, when he suddenly found himself flying backwards, and crashed into the cave wall. Dragon Shadow, on the other hand, was enraged. She stood up quickly, and turned to face her attacker.  
  
Suddenly, Sephiroth started to laugh. "I guess it worked."  
  
Zack was trying to stand up. But he kept seeing Chocobos fly by. "Next time, I'll let you do the flying."  
  
Dragon Shadow looked at the two like they were insane. "I fail to see the humor in the situation. Your so called friend tried to take a chunk out of me…"  
  
But Sephiroth shook his head. "No, that was my fault. I would have done it myself, but I wasn't sure how the link would react. I was trying to get you to feel like your life was in danger. It was the only way I could think of, to try and break the block. It seems to have worked."  
  
Suddenly, she realized what he meant. "I'm actually able to move without thinking! I'm free! Yes!"  
  
With that, she launched herself into the sky, as if she'd been doing it all her life. Sephiroth watched, happy that he had helped someone. Zack watched too, but he wasn't as impressed. "That's nice. But could someone get me some Aspirin? My head is killing me."  
  
Dragon Shadow turned, and landed. "Thank you. I'm sorry about your head. I wish there was something I could do…?"  
  
Suddenly, her scales began to glow a green color, nearly the same as the green Materia. And then, there was a great flash, and Zack stood up. "Thanks. But what did you just do?"  
  
She shook her head in confusion. "I don't know. I was just wishing there were some way that I could help you, then suddenly…"  
  
The both looked at Sephiroth. "I believe that you may be able to use the Materia, without much effort on your part. If that is so, you must be very careful. Very careful indeed."  
  
The sound of his voice told the others that he wasn't kidding. Dragon Shadow didn't like the implications of that at all…  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
  
IMeanwhile, back at the castle…/I  
  
Chrono returned, followed by Tifa, Barret, Cid, and Cait Sith. Barret, as usual, wasn't happy about the whole situation. "Damn it Cloud! What took ya so long."  
  
Cloud was still trying to figure out what had just happened. Which just further enraged Barret. Before he could start again, Red intervened. "We've been having some trouble."  
  
Tifa walked over to Cloud. "What kind of trouble."  
  
Red shook his head. "You probably aren't gonna believe this, but double trouble. There are now two Sephiroths."  
  
Barret, as usually, had something to say, "What the hell you been doing? There's no way there's more than one of these fools. Heck, the one loose has nearly killed us several times, and has…"  
  
Red cut him off. "I did not say the second one has tried to kill us. As far as I can tell, he's on our side. He's saved Cloud's life twice already."  
  
It was clear that the four didn't believe him. But before a new argument could break out, another problem arose. A guard came running into the room. "My lord! The beasts are on the move."  
  
The king looked up. "Again? No matter, I'm sure…"  
  
But the guard cut him off. "Pardon my lord, but I don't think you understand. It's not just a small movement. Every monster is on it's way here. And there seem to be two figures leading them."  
  
Cloud looked up. "It's her, and one of him…"  
  
Every one looked at Cloud. Tifa looked worried. "What do you mean?"  
  
Cloud shook his head. "It's Sephiroth. Or one of them. He's on his way here. He's after me. There's something else heading this way. It's like her, but it's not…"  
  
Red though about it for a moment. "The spell…"  
  
Cloud nodded. "I think so. What ever it is, it's coming this way. Fast."  
  
Red shook his head. "This doesn't make scene. What dose she hope to gain? This world has nothing. The Materia doesn't seem to work as well here."  
  
Cloud shook his head too. "I don't know. But I'm gonna stop it. Here, and now…"  
  
Chrono was watching the whole incident. "Dose that mean you intend to fight the beasts on their way here?"  
  
Cloud looked over at him. "If Sephiroth is leading them, yes. He and I have unfinished business. And I intend to see if completed. One way, or another."  
  
The others who had come with Cloud, agreed. Except Cait Sith. "Umm, maybe I should sit this one out."  
  
Barret didn't need another opening. "Why? Ya becoming a scardy cat?"  
  
Cait Sith was reluctant to answer. "No, not really… It's just that…Well…"  
  
Suddenly Cloud and Red started to laugh. "Revenge is his on this one. That's good."  
  
Cait Sith turned, and ran from the room. Cloud and Red had fallen over laughing. The others were looking at them like they were crazy. The two finally got control of themselves, and stopped laughing. Red looked at Cloud. "You know, it's funny, except in Cait Sith's place."  
  
Cloud nodded. "I guess we should apologize. Still, I can't believe he'd do something like that."  
  
Tifa when over, and hit Cloud on the shoulder. "Perhaps you'd care to explain that?"  
  
Cloud was amazed. "You haven't figured it out? Umm, maybe we should let Cat tell you."  
  
Red, and Cloud left the room. The others were left wondering what was going on.  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
And Sephiroth advanced…  
HR  
  
Author's notes: Ok, so the last joke isn't well explained. If you figured it out, I'm impressed. If not, I'll explain it soon enough. Next chapter, I'm hoping to bring Dragon Shadow face to face with Cloud, and Vincent. That will be interesting.  



	11. First Encounters of the Dragon Kind

  
  
Zack was watching Sephiroth, who was watching Dragon Shadow, who was watching Zack. Each was waiting for the other to make the first move. Since discovering how to move, she'd quickly learned much else about her new form. including the way the mind link worked. The closer she was to Sephiroth, the weaker the link. She also found out that if the two were too far apart, then they'd both feel the pain from the link. But neither one could force their mind on the other. There was one other thing they'd discovered by accident. That the link could be used to speak through, Not only could they communicate with each other, but they could also hear what was going on around the other, if they were so inclined.  
  
Sephiroth knew his brother was moving. Since he knew, so did Dragon Shadow. The question was, what were they gonna do about it. "I don't see him attacking the city on his own. Which means he's got help."  
  
Dragon Shadow didn't really care much. "He tried to kill me. Why should I care what happens to him.?"  
  
Sephiroth was getting annoyed about having to go through this argument constantly. "It was my brother. And another thing, he may be the only one who can help you become human again."  
  
That got her attention. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"  
  
Sephiroth shrugged. "I thought I did. But still, Cloud must have made contact with the people of this world. That means he'll have more help then he did before. Which means my brother's got a pretty big army with him. And that means…"  
  
Dragon Shadow caught his drift. "They'll need all the help they can get."  
  
But Zack saw where Sephiroth was heading. "It may be easier for us to get close to them, so that they will not try to kill us on sight, Right?"  
  
Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "I don't know of any other way. Especially not with her."  
  
"Oh sure, blame the dragon."  
  
Sephiroth and Zack laughed at that. After a few minutes, so did Dragon Shadow. Zack came forwards, to stand beside her. "Can you give me a ride? It's gonna be a long walk otherwise."  
  
Dragon Shadow nodded, or at least as best a dragon can nod. "I owe you a lot. So I guess I can." She turned to look at Sephiroth. "What about you? I know you can fly, but can you keep up with me?"  
  
Sephiroth though a moment. "Perhaps it is best if we both rode. That way, it will be hard for my brother to know how many are coming."  
  
Dragon Shadow nodded, then waited, as Zack and Sephiroth got on. Then, launched herself into the air, in an attempt to reach Gardian castle before it was too late….  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
IMeanwhile, back at the castle./I  
  
"I never realized there were so many. They may not be strong…"  
  
Cloud finished for Chrono. "But sometimes numbers overwhelms the strongest warriors. This doesn't look good."  
  
Barret, Nadia, and Lucca, along with the army's few archers, had taken positions along the top of the castle wall. The rest of Cloud's party, along with Chrono, and the rest of the army, had taken position in front of the castle. But things didn't look good. They were out numbered at least 10 to 1, and the whole army had not yet come into sight. Chrono looked at Vincent, then to Cloud. "Why is he down here?"  
  
Cloud looked over to where Chrono was pointing. "Oh, well he's got a more effective weapon then his gun." Then he added to himself, "If he can control it."  
  
Suddenly, the last of the army was in place, and Sephiroth was plainly visible. And he did not look happy. "Surrender to me, puppet, and perhaps I shall allow your friends to live."  
  
Cloud looked up at his nemeses. "I'd rather die first."  
  
Sephiroth's grin was unnaturally evil. "So be it."  
  
With those words, the army began to charge. Until a shadow over flew them. And a dragon landed behind the army…  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Sephiroth turned as the dragon landed. He knew very well what figure would come from there. The army, his army, had begun to advance on the pitiful humans. True, it would probably lead to Cloud's death, but one puppet lost was no big deal. Then Jenova rose up beside him. "Can you take him? If he is destroyed, the beast is yours."  
  
Sephiroth began to laugh. "I have been waiting years for my chance to destroy him. I shall not be denied."  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
As Dragon Shadow landed, Sephiroth prepared for battle. The wound that his brother had given him had since healed. One of the few benefits of his curse. He looked over at Zack, who nodded. The two had decided what to do. Sephiroth would keep Jenova and his brother occupied, while Zack, and Dragon Shadow would help Cloud, and his friends out. What they hadn't counted on was the depth of the dragon's instincts running in Dragon Shadow. Those instincts included honor, and the need for freedom.  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Sephiroth and Jenova advanced towards Dragon Shadow, Sephiroth, and Zack. It was then that Jenova made a grave error. "So you have returned with my beast. Now, with it, my son shall conquer this world!"  
  
Sephiroth and Jenova began to laugh. But Dragon Shadow became angered. Her scales began to glow bright red. The same color as a summoning Materia. "I am no one's, but my own!" Suddenly, a mighty host of knights emerged from the forest, and began to attack Jenova, and Sephiroth. Zack and Sephiroth stood there, and watched in amazement.  
  
Then Jenova spoke again. "It seems I underestimated your strength. Monsters, attack!"  
  
A portion of the beasts turned towards Dragon Shadow, Sephiroth, and Zack. Jenova took this opportunity to flee, and the Sephiroth she called her son, followed. Zack tuned to Sephiroth. "The two of us can handle them. Maybe you should…"  
  
Sephiroth nodded. He knew what Zack was going to say. He leaped up to Dragon Shadow's back, and surveyed the battle field. One figure in particular caught his attention. Somehow, during the battle, Cloud had become separated from the others. And was quickly being overwhelmed. The others were too busy with their own battles to be able to help him. There was only one way for Cloud to survive, and Sephiroth wasn't sure Cloud would like it, or that he'd survive it. But it was the only way. Once again, using his cursed powers, he leaped up to the sky, and landed behind Cloud.  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Cloud was dead. He knew it. After he was cut off from the others, the creatures quickly surrounded him. He'd seen it happen to other soldiers. And now it was happening to him. Be felt the weapons ring against his armor, but it was only a matter of time before one found a hole somewhere. Suddenly, the blows to his back stopped. It was as if someone was fighting at his back. Cloud soon figured that must be what had happened. He didn't know how, but someone had fought there way to him, and was now responsible for keeping him alive.  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
As soon as Jenova and Sephiroth had fled, the monsters became more disheartened. And when the dragon began to attack them, the sure victory the were told of vanished. First a trickle, then a steam, and then finally a whole flood of creatures vanished into the woods. Sephiroth attempted to return to Dragon Shadow. It was his hope that her presence would at least slow down the possibilities of an attack. But that idea was quickly shattered by a bullet though his leg. Sephiroth had used too much of his strength in the battle, and now had none left to fly with. And Cloud and his friends were a lot closer then Zack, and Dragon Shadow. That fact was confirmed by a sword to his back.  
  
"Not so hot now, are you Sephiroth."  
  
It was Cloud. He was the only one close enough to have been able to reach him this fast. If it were only Cloud, there was a chance that Zack and Dragon Shadow could reach him before the others. Their presence could be enough…  
  
But Cloud saw them too. "No closer. Or else he's dead."  
  
Sephiroth was scared. He knew he could get Cloud to back away from him, but that would make him no better then his brother. The brother he'd come to stop. But anything he could say right now would just make matters worse. He could feel Dragon Shadow's concern though their link. But she knew there was nothing to do in this situation. Any moves to avoid any trouble would need to be made by Cloud, and his friends…  
HR  
  
Author's notes: Yea, I know. Another cliff hanger. Only this time, it's Cloud who has the upper hand on Sephiroth. So how's this gonna end? Wait and see. The thing to keep in mind is this. The Sephiroth being discussed at the end is the good Sephiroth. That's affecting a lot of his actions. This is just to help clear up the situation for anyone who's totally confused.  



	12. Never Anger a Dragon

  
The situation didn't look good. The only thing keeping Dragon Shadow from attacking was Sephiroth's life. And the only thing that kept Cloud from killing Sephiroth was Dragon Shadow. Zack knew that Sephiroth could get away, but not without becoming the one thing he hated. But if Sephiroth were to die, there was no way to tell what would happen to Dragon Shadow. A deep growl began in her thought. She was thinking the same thing. Then, her scales began to glow.  
  
Zack didn't like the looks of things one bit. There was no way to tell what spell Dragon Shadow could, or would cast. And if the story she had told him earlier were true, she had little reason to love Cloud. "Calm down. You start throwing spells around, and you'll end up killing someone. Remember what Sephiroth told you."  
  
"I know. But you don't know the situation like I do."  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Cloud was watching the two. There was something going on between them and Sephiroth. And something had summoned Knights of the Round. By the looks of it, it could have been the dragon. Then Red came running up to Cloud. "Don't kill him. He's not the one you're thinking of."  
  
Cloud shook his head. "I know. But he's still Sephiroth." The sword move a little closer. Dragon Shadow's growling became louder, and the glow brighter. Zack was become very worried.  
  
Then, a second shadow flew over the group. And a roar broke out overhead. Dragon Shadow looked up. Then she answered the call. But she made no attempt to take to the air. Before long, a third shadow flew over. Again the challenge was issued, but again Dragon Shadow made no attempts to fly. Zack turned to her. "What's going on?"  
  
Dragon Shadow answered, but kept her eyes on Red and Cloud. "I don't know. And I don't like it."  
  
Suddenly, one of the shadows flew overhead again. But instead of passing over, it started to dive down towards Cloud. Cloud was so busy watching the new attacker, that he never even saw Dragon Shadow move. Dragon Shadow suddenly launched herself. But she did so close to the ground. Before Cloud could react, he, and Red were knocked over. Dragon Shadow grabbed Sephiroth in her claws, then flew up…strait towards the new comer. Her scales were glowing a very bright green now. Suddenly, lightning struck out, and hit the other dragon, which proceeded to scream in pain. But then, the other dragon returned. Dragon Shadow didn't know what to do. If she had not been carrying Sephiroth, she may have been able to take them. Suddenly, a new figure immerged next to her. It was Chaos. He streaked off towards the dragon who had been injured by lighting. Which left Dragon Shadow some maneuvering room. Then Sephiroth spoke to her through their link.  
  
I"You must put me down."  
  
"If I do that, he'll try to kill you again."  
  
"And if you don't, these dragons will kill us. There's no choice."  
  
"I suppose not…"  
/I  
Dragon Shadow rose up above the second dragon, as it dove past her. Then, she shot herself down, back towards the woods. She placed Sephiroth as close to the forest as she could. Zack came over, and as soon as he did, she rose back up. The second dragon had the advantage over Dragon Shadow. Dragon Shadow had been already weakened from the first fight. This new dragon appeared fresh. But again, the lightning struck the beast, but this time it was not only the one. The lighting ended up hitting the second dragon, and Chaos as well. Neither new comer was willing to fight the lighting. The first one turned, and began to retreat. The second one turned as well, which was fine for Dragon Shadow. She dove down, in an attempt to catch Chaos before he hit the ground.  
  
Which was just the move the second dragon had been waiting for. It dove after Dragon Shadow, and managed to slash one of her wing membranes, at the same instant as she caught Chaos. But the second dragon had forgotten the archers on the roof, who opened fire on it. Dragon Shadow desperately attempted to land, but failed. While trying to glide down for a landing, she flipped over in mid air. The last thing she knew, before she hit ground, was that no one was under her, and Chaos was on top of her. Then she hit ground…  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Cloud watched in amazement as the dragon that had been ready to do something a minute ago, rose up, in an attempt to drive off the attacking dragons. He was even more shocked when, somehow, Bolt 3 attacked the beasts. He had attempted to get fire 3 from a mastered fire materia, but all that he got was fire 1. Somehow the dragon was controlling the materia, or casting spells. It made no sense. The Vincent walked up beside him. "She cannot take them alone."  
  
He turned to Vincent. "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
But Vincent didn't answer. He transformed into Chaos, and took off to challenge the beasts. Cloud was even more surprised when the dragon landed, put Sephiroth down, then rose back up to the challenge. Everything seemed fine, until another Bolt 3 spell when out of control, attack everything but the dragon. He watched in amazement, as the dragon, which he'd been ready to kill, caught Vincent, even at a risk to it's self. He was even more surprised when he saw the beast flip over in mid air to, or so he though, avoid landing on Vincent. As it crashed, Vincent was thrown loose. The damage he'd receive would be nothing compared to what would have happened had he fallen from the high he was at. In fact, Vincent managed to get up, and walk away from the crash. The dragon did not. It just laid there. Cloud approached it carefully. But the creature had landed in such a way that it had knocked it's self out.  
  
Chrono walked up to Cloud. "Do you think we should kill it?"  
  
Cloud shook his head. "It risked it's life to save Vincent. I can't kill it for that."  
  
He was started by another voice coming over. "You'd better not kill her. Especially after what she's been though."  
  
Cloud looked over. Zack was walking over to the two, "What are you talking about."  
  
Zack shook his head. "I forgot you wouldn't recognize her. You saw her once before, or maybe more then once. I'm not quite sure on that. All I know is that…" Suddenly Dragon Shadow began to glow again. "Now what?"  
  
Zack turned, and ran back towards Sephiroth. Cloud and Chrono were left standing there trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Sephiroth saw Zack run back. Or he would have if he were paying attention to anything. Zack was left standing there, while Sephiroth was out. Sleeping, unconscious, or whatever, he wasn't paying attention to Zack. And Zack didn't know what to do about it. Suddenly, there was a green flash from behind him, and Sephiroth's eyes flew open. "I never realized I could do that…" And he stood up.  
  
Zack shook his head, in amazement, and confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"It seems I can use the link to activate the materia she has. I knew of nothing else to do, and I was concerned over what Cloud and the others may have done to us…"  
  
Zack nodded. He understood well. Unfortunately, Dragon Shadow didn't know what was going on with the two men standing over her. Both of whom had their weapons drawn. And she reacted as such. She rolled away from the two men, and stood up on her feet. Cloud and Chrono were both taken by surprise at the move. They were ready to fight, and Dragon Shadow was ready to fight. But Sephiroth came up from behind Dragon Shadow, and leaped on her back. His actions kept her from attacking. Unfortunately, it did nothing to reassure Cloud, Chrono, or the others.  
  
Sephiroth began to have a discussion with Dragon Shadow. A discussion that only the two could hear.  
I  
"You must not attack them. They may be able to help you…"  
  
"I don't believe that! I woke up, and those two were standing over me, swords drawn. What else were they gonna do besides kill me? After all, the guy with the funny hair, and one of his friends have already tried it once."  
  
"We've gone through this before. It was my brother who tried to kill you. Not Cloud…"  
  
"I don't trust him. Or his friend. Or anyone with him for that matter."  
/I  
Sephiroth was getting irritated by this argument. They kept on going over the same points. He gestured down to Zack. The only one who may be able to speak with the others without causing a full fledged war. A war that neither side could afford. Dragon Shadow just watched at Zack moved forwards. Zack had left his weapon behind, in an attempt to get Cloud and Chrono to relax. He knew as well as Sephiroth did just how delicate the situation was. Both sides were exhausted from the previous battle, and if another fight started now, not only was there no way to tell who would win, but there was no way to tell the losses that the victor would suffer. And with Sephiroth and Jenova after something that could potentially double or triple their current strength, neither side could afford any losses.  
  
Zack moved to within 10 feet of Cloud. Then stood there, hands apart to show he was unarmed. Cloud and Chrono both looked at him, then turned back to the dragon. They knew that was where the trouble would come from…if it came. While Chrono watched the dragon, Cloud turned back to Zack. "What do you want?"  
  
Zack looked at him. "To talk. You can tell your friends to relax. Dragon Shadow and Sephiroth will not do anything, unless you do."  
  
Cloud looked like he didn't know what to believe. "How do I know you're who you clam to be? You could be Jenova."  
  
Zack shook his head. He'd been afraid of this. "How can I prove it? Anything I say could have been told to me. But here's a question for you. Why would Dragon Shadow save your friend, if we were on opposite sides? Why wouldn't they attack now? Why would I be here speaking to you?"  
  
Cloud looked surprised at those questions. Zack kept his eyes on Cloud and Chrono, and hoped that Dragon Shadow and Sephiroth were keeping their eyes on the others. The last thing they needed right now was a battle. And with Dragon Shadow's distrust of the group he was now speaking to, one wrong move from any of them would lead to an all out battle. And after seeing a lack of magic in the previous battle, or at least any that could be connected to any materia Zack had ever seen. Which meant the only one who had any real magic from his world, Cloud's world, was Dragon Shadow. And given what he'd just seen her do, she had very good control over the magic indeed.  
  
Cloud looked over his shoulder to see what the others were doing. None of them had moved. The dragon had them worried, but there was something wrong with the situation. Red turned to look at Cloud, then began to move over to him. "I think this is the same one who's saved your life…Twice."  
  
Cloud looked at Dragon Shadow. Sephiroth wasn't visible, but he was there. Cloud knew it. "Twice…? What do you mean?"  
  
Red shook his head. "You don't remember…?" The shook his head again. "No, you wouldn't either. At the time you were under Sephiroth's influence…err, one Sephiroth's influence."  
  
Zack was still standing there. But he was worried. Things hadn't started to sort themselves out, and neither Cloud, nor Chrono seemed comfortable having a dragon that close. Zack couldn't see the others, but he was willing to bet several of Cloud's friends felt the same way.  
  
Chrono really wasn't happy about this. "I don't like the idea of having a dragon this close to the castle. If it decided to attack…"  
  
Zack knew what he meant. "As long as no one attacked her, things will be fine. But she's very uncomfertable being around Cloud. Or maybe not so much uncomfertale, as wishing she could kill him."  
  
Red noticed that neither Cloud nor Chrono was going to ask the logical questions. "Tell me, why are you three here."  
  
Zack looked over at Red. "Finally. Someone asks an intelligent question. The reason we're her is this. Jenova and Sephiroth are looking for something. What, I don't know. But if they find it, they could, foreseeable, double or triple their power. If that happens, the three of us alone will not be able to stop them. And you will not be able to stop them on your own either."  
  
Red nodded. "In other words, we need each other."  
  
Zack was glad he'd finally found someone who knew what was important. "Yes. But the three of us are a disadvantage. We need you, more then you need us. So if you turn us down…"  
  
Red nodded. "You three will have trouble finding anyone else to help you."  
HR  
Author's notes: Ok, so it was long. Either it turned into a really long chapter, or a pair of really short ones. I'm trying to keep the length down, but it isn't always easy when there are several things that need to be done in order for this chapter to make sense.  



	13. Time Trouble

  
  
Cloud stood there. He'd followed the whole discution between Red and Zack. But he didn't like where it was headed. Not at all. "You telling me there's something on this world that can make Jenova even more powerful? Great. Any other good news."  
  
Zack shook his head. "I don't know. It sounded like there was. But she wasn't worried about the where part. She kepd mentioning when this thing existed."  
  
Cloud started to laugh. "When? You mean she's gota wait for it?"  
  
But Chrono paled at the coment. "The Epoch…"  
  
Zack turned to him. "Epoch? She did mention something like that. But I coundn't follow."  
  
But Chrono wasn't listening. He turned, and raced back to the castle. The guards, thinking something had gone wrong, and the dragon was trying to kill them, rushed fowards to kill her. Dragon Shadow, seeing the guardsmen rush fowards, prepared to fight. As did Sephiroth. Cloud, Red, and Zack were left trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
Cloud looked behind him, to see the advancing guardsmen. "This dosn't look good…"  
  
Zack looked back, and noticed Dragon Shadow. "Something's gone wrong. Unless somehting happens soon, a fight was going to errupte. If those soilders attack, they'll be slaughterd. Dragon Shadow has absolut control over the Master Materia she's been merged with."  
  
Cloud suddenly figured it out. "You mean, she's the one who summoned Kinghts of the Round, and the lighting?"  
  
Zack nodded in agreement. "She's thrown out Cure spells without so much as a thought. I don't think she knew what she was doing with the others either."  
  
Red looked at Zack in fear. "You mean, she casts spells without warning…?"  
  
Zack nodded. Cloud was suddenly looking behind Zack. "Is that why she startes to glow? Because if so, we could have a major problem…"  
  
Zack turned around. Dragon Shadow was glowing red. The same red as a summoning materia… "Damn! If you can get those soilders to stop, I may be able to stop her. But if they continue to act like they are now, she will not stop."  
  
Cloud didn't look happy. But he knew that if Zack were telling the truth, then a major war could errupt, and mostly likely be lost, because of a missunderstood action. "Allright. I understand."  
  
Cloud and Red ran towards the advancing soilders. Zack ran towards Dragon Shadow. If the three were going to avoid trouble, they had to do it fast…  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
Cloud ran fowards to the captain. He was the only one, other than Chrono who may be able to stop the advance. "Captain! You've got to stop."  
  
The captain looked up at Cloud. "Why should we halt? That creature…"  
  
"Could slaughter this whole army if she chose to. I didn't find out till just now." Cloud was playing for time, until Red could get Chrono. If he could get Chrono.  
  
The captain looked alarmed by the comment. "What do you mean?"  
  
"That dragon has powers greater than any other know being on this planet. If you start a fight here, she may destroy you, the castle, and everyone in it. If she were going to attack, she would have done so already."  
  
The captain looks disbelieving at Cloud. Just then, Chrono comes running out of the castle. "Captain, Halt! It was not her fault that I ran off. I heard something that worried me." The captain turned to watch Chrono's approach.  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
Dragon Shadow was worried. There was a very large army heading towards her, and she had not idea whether or not they were going to attack. She was not even aware of the fact that she was beginning to cast a spell till…  
  
I"What are you attempting to do?"  
/I  
Dragon Shadow looked around, before she remembered the link. I"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Because, it appears as if you are about to summon someone, or something."  
  
"But I do not intend to. I just wish to halt those men before they harm us."  
  
"And what will happen to Zack should he get caught in the middle of it?"  
/I  
Dragon Shadow had forgotten about Zack. I"But I don't know how I began this. How can I halt it…?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
/I  
Had Dragon Shadow seen Sephiroth's face, she would have known he was as concerned about the situation as she was. It was at this moment that Zack ran up to them. "You've got to stop! This is all one big misunderstanding. Something I said upset Cloud. The army thinks it was you."  
  
"Well, I'm not trying to do anything. I don't know what I'm doing, or how to stop it!"  
  
Sephiroth jumped down. "Let me try something. Perhaps it may help."  
  
Dragon Shadow turned to him. "How?"  
  
Sephiroth looked at her. "I managed to use your magic before. Perhaps I can halt it."  
  
"Fine by me. If I'm having no luck, maybe you can do better."  
  
Sephiroth nodded, and began to focus on the link. The glowing began to increase, then with a flash, it was gone. "Did it work?"  
  
Dragon Shadow nodded. "Yes. Thank you. But I hope I can learn to control my powers before I kill someone. I don't like this lack of control."  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "And that is something I'd prefer not to have to do again. It's difficult to break a spell once it's begun. Yet you did nothing?"  
  
Dragon Shadow shook her head. "Not that I can think of. I was just trying to figure out how to halt those guards. Next thing I knew, you were telling me I was trying to cast a spell."  
  
Zack shook his head. "Incredible. I've never heard of anyone having control like that before…"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head. "It is not an amazing amount of control, but rather a lack of it. And that makes this an extremely dangerous situation. However, it seems the portion of Jenova that was infused with you has reacted with the Materia and…"  
  
Zack looked at Sephiroth, suddenly understanding. "And creating a creature who's materia will work to protect her, with out her being aware of it."  
  
Dragon Shadow looked at Zack, then Sephiroth. "So, what's that supposed to mean? That I'll keep throwing out spells without warning?"  
  
Neither Zack, nor Sephiroth had an answer to that question.  
HR  
Author's note: By now, you've noticed that the Materia seems to act different in this world. So why dose the Master Materia Dragon Shadow's been merged with still work? That's difficult to explain at the moment. More on this latter.  
However, only Dragon Shadow is truly capable of accessing the powerful spells. Such as level 3 spells, and Knights of the Round.  



	14. The Thief and the Spell

  
  
Sephiroth, and Zack were still standing beside Dragon Shadow, when Cloud walked up. He seemed highly uncomfortable with the situation. Sephiroth had to keep his mind on the link. As soon as Dragon Shadow saw Cloud's approach, he could feel the anger and hate radiating from her. The last thing they needed was a fight breaking out over a past error, or misunderstanding. Dragon Shadow must have know this too, because somehow she managed to control her magic.  
  
Cloud was trying to keep his eyes on both Sephiroth, and Dragon Shadow. He was obviously as uncomfortable around the two of them, as they were around him. Each for their own reasons. "I suppose I have you to thank for saving us from those dragons."  
  
Dragon Shadow was a little surprised by his thanks. "I suppose you do. Although, that was not my main concern at the time."  
  
Cloud glance at Sephiroth. "So I guessed."  
  
Chrono, Red, and a few others had begun to approach the strange collection. None of them appeared comfortable around Dragon Shadow. The Vincent walked up, and trouble started again. Dragon Shadow was the first to notice him. "You!"  
  
The others turned to see who she was speaking to. Vincent looked up at her, uncertain of what she was talking about. Sephiroth could tell there'd be trouble soon, unless he did something, fast.  
I  
"He doesn't recognize you. Besides, he was attempting to defend his friend."  
  
"I don't care! He nearly killed me!"  
  
"But he didn't! Think about it. Had he wanted you dead, do you think you'd be here right now?"  
/I  
To that, Dragon Shadow had no answer. But he didn't take her eyes off Vincent. Chrono walked over to Zack. "I need to know if you know when she was going?"  
  
Zack looked puzzled. "I don't understand. What do you mean when she was going?"  
  
"Jenova has managed to steal a time machine. Which means she can go after whatever she wanted. I need to know what, or where , or when that was. Do you know anything?"  
  
"No I…."  
  
Sephiroth cut Zack off. "Lavos. That is what she's after."  
  
Chrono did not look happy. "Not again! We just barley managed to kill that thing before!"  
  
Lucca stepped up to Chrono. "At least we can go and find her! Lavos was the reason behind the gates! If Lavos is revived, then theoretically, the gates should be as well."  
  
None of them expected the voice that came from behind Dragon Shadow. "I fear that Lavos has already been revived. My world has been torn apart by war…"  
  
Chrono was the first to see the figure. "Magus!"  
  
Magus flew over to them. "I came to warn you. But, it seems you know. However, it is stronger. It's powers dwarf what it had before…"  
  
Chrono was trying to figure out what he meant. "Lavos is…stronger?"  
  
Magus nodded. "Much more so."  
  
Then Lucca though of something. "How'd you get here? Are the gates working?"  
  
Magus nodded. "They are. But there is something else you should know as well. Another strange being is with Lavos. It's power is great as well."  
  
"Jenova… And my brother as well, I guess. You must decided whether to accept our aid, or challenge them on your own. However, we shall fight."  
  
Just then, Yuffie ran up. "Hey! This looks like my materia! Let me just get…"  
  
Zack noticed what she was about to do. "NO! Don't touch that!"  
  
But Yuffie, as usually, paid no attention. "Hmm…let me…ribbit!"  
  
As soon as Yuffie touched the scales of Dragon Shadow, she turned into a frog. "Ribbit! Ribbit!"  
  
Most of the others fell over laughing. Dragon Shadow, and Vincent were still watching each other, and Sephiroth was uncomfortable around all of the people. But he knew that they'd need to work together to defeat Jenova. He stood there, his face unreadable.  
  
Yuffie, meanwhile, was trying to hop up, and hit the scale that had first put her into her current situation. But she couldn't reach. In frustration, she hit Dragon Shadow's nearest scale, and proceeded to shrink. Sephiroth knew that either he, or Dragon Shadow would need to do something soon. However, Dragon Shadow showed not interest in removing her attention from Vincent.  
I  
"Are you going to reverse the spells, or should I?"  
  
"How can I trust him. He tried to kill me before." /IThere was no doubt as to whom Dragon Shadow was speaking of. Sephiroth sighed.  
I  
"Very well. I shall deal with the situation. But you know, we shall need their help if you ever wish to become human again, and we shall not gain it if you keep looking like you plan on killing one of their friends."  
  
"I shall consider this."  
/I  
Sephiroth shook his head, then used the link, once again, to access the materia within Dragon Shadow. Soon, Yuffie was standing there, looking like she was ready to kill someone. Then she noticed what she'd missed before, and vanished into the crowd. No matter how brave she was, she wasn't gonna stick around Sephiroth.  
  
Dragon Shadow took here eyes off of Vincent for a moment to look at the rest of the crowd, either already gathered, or on it's way. I"Perhaps it's best if I leave. I do not believe that many, if any of them, will be comfortable near me."  
/I  
Sephiroth glanced at the growing crowed.I "Perhaps you are right. I shall tell them you are leaving."  
  
"I shall not go far. I know the limits as well as you."  
/I  
With that, Dragon Shadow launched herself into the air, and flew off. Sephiroth wanted badly to turn and watch her leave, but there was no way he'd risk giving his back to Cloud. Who may very well mistake him for his brother. Cloud, and the others however, did watch her leave. And many of them appeared relived at her departure. Zack, knowing how Sephiroth must have felt, decided to stay near him. Cloud turned back to the two. "Well, it seems there's much to discuss." He made no attempt to hide the anger in his eyes as he glanced Sephiroth's way. Sephiroth appeared no more comfortable than Cloud. In fact, he appeared less so.  
  
Chrono must have figured out that there was something going on between the two. Because he turned around, and stepped in-between Cloud and Sephiroth. Then he turned to Sephiroth, and Zack. "You said we've met this dragon before. But I have yet to see a dragon, or had yet to before today, who would not attempt to kill men on sight. Nor have I ever heard of one who could speak."  
  
Zack suddenly realized something. "Well,… I don't know if….I mean maybe I shouldn't…." He turned to Sephiroth. "Will you ask her. I think she should have some right to decide this."  
  
Sephiroth nodded, the closed his eyes. For several minutes he did not move. Then, he opened his eyes. "She agreed. Although she laughed at the idea of you wanting to ask this time."  
  
Zack sighed. "I guess I should apologize for that. But at the time it was the only way to keep her alive."  
  
Sephiroth shook his head. "No, she understood that. And she also believes it's best if we tell them."  
  
Zack shrugged. "I guess I'll start. It all started just after we met you in the woods…."  
  
Zack proceeds to explain what happened. Cloud, Chrono, and the others watch, both in disbelief, and amazement. By the time he was done, it was becoming dark. Chrono turned to them all. "Seeing as you helped protect the castle, and we shall need your help in the coming battle, I invite you to the castle for the night. I believe the king shall wish to know what occurred this day."  
  
Cloud, and his companions turned to follow Chrono. Zack and Sephiroth brought up the end. Neither of them wanted to go in, but they knew that if they refused, the fragile trust that had developed could be broken. Cloud went on in ahead to find Tifa, Barret, and Cait Sith, who had not come out to see what was going on. He wanted to explain the situation before they found out for themselves.  
  
Sephiroth and Zack were given a room to themselves, away from Cloud and his party. Zack had left the room to seek out the others. Sephiroth decided to wait in the room. After Zack had left the room, Sephiroth turned to look out the window…  
  
"Brother, I will find a way to free you. Even if it is death…."  
  
High in the sky, a star shone brightly for an instant, before fading. It was as if the heavens had heard the promise, and planed to see it kept…  
  
HR  
  
Author's notes: The italic text above is showing the discussion between Sephiroth, and Dragon Shadow. I'll be using this again in the future. This way, I don't need to explain who's speaking all the time, as there are only two involved in the discussion.  



	15. On that day…

  
  
Cloud was still trying to figure out what had happened. Somehow the control he had, vanished with the arrival with the unexpected trio. A dead man, his worst nightmare, and the most dangerous wild creature on his world. Yet he'd spoken with all three. "Damn!"P  
Tifa walked in. "What's wrong?"P  
Cloud didn't turn around. He too, was watching the night sky. "Everything. My reckless leadership has us trapped here. A friend I though long dead shows up with Sephiroth, and a dragon. Jenova's loose who knows where causing all kinds of trouble. The people of this world don't trust me because of Jenova. And there are things I know, but which I'm sworn not to speak of. If that weren't enough…." Cloud slams his fists against the window. P  
Tifa looks on, the concern showing on her face. "It's not your fault. How were you supposed to know that Sephiroth was planing to trap us here. As for Zack, he's got Jenova in him, just like you do right? That's how he must have survived…"P  
Neither of them noticed Zack step into the room. "That was how I survived….if you can call it that. I don't know if it was a fair trade…"P  
Tifa looks at Zack, then at Cloud. "Perhaps it's best if I let you two speak to each other. I'll go and find the others." Tifa left the room.P  
Cloud turns around, and for the first time in years, he looks his friend in the face. "What happened that day?"P  
Zack looks at him "That day… The beginning of hell for me. After I was shot, I lay in the rain, waiting to die. I felt you take my sword, and leave. I was happy because I thought I was dead. But that wasn't true. She came. She wouldn't let me die…. I don't know how, but Jenova found me, and her cells within me would not permit me to die."P  
Cloud looked at him. He had no idea of what to say. Zack noticed this, but then turned, to look out at the sky. "Since that day, until just a few days ago, she tried to take control. Break me, and Sephiroth, to take control of us too. Everything she did failed. Pain, torture, anger, beatings. She knew how far she could push us without killing us."P  
Zack moved to the window. Cloud came up behind him. "How could that be? Jenova was trapped in the Shira building…"P  
"No. Not all of her. Sephiroth had freed her head. Jenova's head was there, and that was killing us."P  
"How did you get away?"P  
"An error on Jenova's part. Somehow the head could move on it's own. When it was too far, Sephiroth, Jenova's Sephiroth, was freed from her control. One of these trips she was gone longer than usual. Sephiroth freed us. He told us to run, and how to escape. We did. Latter, Aries came to us for a few minutes. She sent the two of us here, saying that we'd be needed in this battle. She knew that Jenova would come this way…"P  
"…And sent you here to help us?"P  
"Yes. I know it must be hard to believe. I lived through it, and I still find it hard to believe. But Sephiroth saved my life. We've survived together even since I was taken. I don't know if either of us could have survived without the other."P  
Cloud didn't answer. There was nothing he could say that would help. His friend, the one he though years dead, was alive. The man he hated, may be the only one who could help fight this battle. Only, the man he hated had a brother. His brother was not the one responsible, but to Cloud, they were still the same.P  
"I guess we have no choice. For both worlds."P  
Zack looked over at him. "Cloud… I know how hard this must be for you. I couldn't believe it at first either. But, it is Jenova who's at the heart of this problem. Not Sephiroth. I hope you understand that. Sephiroth wants to save his brother, even if the only way is death."P  
Zack turned to leave. "Good night Cloud…my friend."P  
Cloud was left alone with his thoughts.P  
PHR  
Author's note: This is where stuff begins to make sense. Zack and Cloud aren't sure how to react, and Sephiroth is not comfortable around any of them. So how can this unusual group learn to work together? Wait and see….  



	16. Another Takeover attempt

  
The next day dawned bright and clear. Cloud was just coming down, when he heard the sounds of a sword fight outside. Zack and Chrono were practicing. Sephiroth was nowhere in sight. Cloud looked around trying to find him. Zack and Chrono both stopped their fight, and looked at him. Cloud noticed this, and turned to them. "Where's Sephiroth?"  
  
Zack gestured towards the gate. "He went that way. He wanted to practice on his own. Why?"  
  
Cloud looked out the gate. "No reason."  
  
He saw Sephiroth heading back towards the castle. As soon as Sephiroth noticed Cloud, he halted. The two watched each other across the field. It was Sephiroth who looked away first. Zack noticed Sephiroth, and walked over to him. Sephiroth waved him off. Vincent suddenly flew down from the window of the room, where he and Red had spent the night.  
  
Suddenly, Sephiroth turned to look into the forest. And his hands gripped his sword, hard. "Dragon Shadow! I come!" He turned, and flew off towards the forest.  
  
Zack turned to look at Cloud, then Vincent. "Something's wrong." A bright light engulfed him, and when it cleared, Zack was gone. In his place stood a griffin. "Come or stay as you choose."  
  
Cloud ran over to him. "What happened to you…?"  
  
Zack shook his head. "There's no time. Are you coming? If so, get on."  
  
Cloud looked back at Vincent, then leaped on.  
  
Chrono looked at them. "I'd best stay here. The king will want to know what happened yesterday, and where you went."  
  
Zack launched himself into the sky. Vincent followed, close behind. Soon they were over the forest. Cloud didn't ask how Zack knew where to go. He knew himself. Half an hour latter, they passed over a clearing, where Sephiroth was attempting to hold off both his brother, and Jenova. Dragon Shadow lay there, unmoving. Blood was streaming from numerous cuts in her side. A golden light flashed behind Cloud and Zack. Suddenly, Chaos dove down to join the battle. Zack followed close behind. But as soon as numbers were against them, Sephiroth and Jenova retreated.  
  
Sephiroth looked up at the three, then collapsed in exhaustion. Zack, now in human form, rushed over to him. "He's out cold. It must have been a hard fight."  
  
Cloud still couldn't believe it. "He fought to protect her." He walked over to Dragon Shadow. "Why…?"  
  
Zack walked up behind him. "You see him as his brother. Which he is not. But they need help. They will be unable to defend themselves if Jenova comes back."  
  
Cloud turned to him. "Which means one of us has to go back. Either you or Vincent are the best choice…"  
  
Zack shook his head. "I'd best stay here. They are not comfortable around any of your friends, or you. If one of them should wake up, their could be trouble."  
  
Vincent nodded. "Then I shall go." Once again, he flew towards the castle.  
  
Cloud turned back to Dragon Shadow. "What were they trying to do?"  
  
"Break her." Zack looked over at her too. "Just like they tried to break me. Only this looks worse than anything I ever went through. Jenova must want control of her really bad."  
  
"The Materia…."  
  
"What?" Zack turned to Cloud, not understanding the comment.  
  
"That dragon is the only one who seems to be able to use the higher materia. Either because of the merging, the fact they are Mater Materia, or something else. I don't know which. All I do know is that she called a Bolt 3 spell. Earlier I tried to cast a Fire 3 spell, and failed."  
  
Zack shook his head suddenly understanding. "That's why Jenova had to run from her. She's more powerful then either of them. But she can't always control it. Sephiroth is the control for her power, and she's the one who has the power."  
  
Both Zack, and Cloud turned to look at Dragon Shadow, with new respect in their eyes.  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Meanwhile, Vincent reached the castle. He met Tifa, and Red, who were trying to find out where Cloud had gone. Tifa was the first to notice him. "Oh Vincent! Have you seen Cloud?"  
  
Vincent nodded. "That is why I am here. There has been an attack on Dragon Shadow. She is lieing in the forest, severely injured. Sephiroth and Jenova were after her. But the second Sephiroth arrived, and may have saved her life."  
  
Red nodded. He understood what Vincent was saying, even if no one else would. "So why are you here?"  
  
Vincent looked at him. "They need help. Should Jenova return…"  
  
Yuffie, who was standing inside, and heard the whole thing, came out at this point. "Big deal! So we lose one stuiped dragon, and Sephiroth. I thought the whole idea was to KILL HIM!!!!!!"  
  
The same momnet that Yuffie was yelling kill him, Cid and Barret walked out.  
  
"I told ya she was a vicous brute. Who d'a wanna kill this time?"  
  
Yuffie turned around. "Err……Hi Barret."  
  
Barret didn't look happy. "Who the hell do ya wanna kill?"  
  
Yuffie didn't answer. Instead, she ran off. Cid and Barret followed her. The yelling could be heard, even as the three vanished into the castle.  
  
Vincent shook his head. "It seems we shall have no aid then…."  
  
Red turned to him. "You're going back?"  
  
Vincent nodded. "Strange things occurred during that battle. Cloud is not the only one wishing to know what."  
  
Tifa walked up. "So, Cloud's staying until he finds out what happened?"  
  
Vincent nodded again.  
  
There was resolve on Tifa's face. "Then, I'm coming too."  
  
Red nodded, "And I."  
  
Just then, Cait came bounding out. "Hey! Where are you off to?"  
  
Tifa turned to him. "We're gonna go find Cloud. Wanna come?"  
  
Just then, the four ducked, as a bullet flew overheard. Cait looked back. "Going with ya, beats sitting here."  
  
The four headed off into the woods. Even as the castle vanished from sight, they could still hear the chase.  
  
Red looked back, as another shot rang out. "I hope Yuffie will be fine."  
  
Tifa laughed. "Oh, she will be. It's the people who live in the castle I'm worried about."  
  
Red, Tifa and Cait burst out laughing at that. None of them saw the smile on Vincent's face.  
  
Author's Note: I know it's highly unlikely that Sephiroth and Jenova, at the present time, could overpower Dragon Shadow. But I needed something to start on the change Cloud's view of Sephiroth.  
nter 


	17. Brothers By Birth, Enemies by Fate

  
  
It was about an hour latter, when Tifa, Vincent, Red, and Cait reached the clearing. With the exception of Vincent, none of them were ready for what they saw. Sephiroth was laying against Dragon Shadow, though it was more likely he was placed there, then moved on his own. Cloud and Zack were both attempting to clean the wounds on her hide. Neither of them noticed the four enter the clearing. P  
"Cloud!"P  
Cloud turned around. "Oh, hi Tifa." He then noticed the others. "Say, why didn't Barret, Cid, or Yuffie come?"P  
Cait laughed. "They were busy when we left."P  
Cloud looked at him. "Something tells me I don't want to know."P  
Red had moved towards Sephiroth. "Is he the one from the forest?"P  
Cloud nodded. "I think so. He risked his life to try and save her. I don't know much about dragons, so I can't tell whether or not he succeeded…"P  
Red nodded. "It is highly unusual for someone to try and save a dragon. But, I do not believe she will die from those injuries."P  
Tifa was the next to move up. "Why are you helping them?"P  
Cloud turned to her. "I've often asked myself the same thing. But, she did risk her life to save us, and Vincent, from those dragons. It may be that they can explain what is going on."P  
Zack walked over to them. "I don't know much, but I can tell you some."P  
Cloud turned to him. "How do you know?"P  
"I suffered hell with him. Sometimes speaking was the only way to stay sane. He told me some information about the Jenova project that was destroyed on purpose. When Glast discovered this…. Maybe I should start from the beginning."P  
Vincent moved forwards. He wanted to know, as badly as Cloud did, what had happened. Zack sat down, and closed his eyes for a few moments. Soon, the others followed his lead. Just as Red was getting comfortable, Zack began…P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
"It all started with the discovery of Jenova. Glast believed he'd found an ancient. In his excitement, he began the project, without being sure. Hojo and Luccienta were married at the time, and volunteered their child. What they didn't realize was that Luccenta was carrying twins. The Jenova cells were equally spread between them. It was not until a few days before the child was to be born, that Glast discovered his mistake. They still didn't realize that there were twins. Glast ordered the experiment to be terminated. But, it was too late. The twins were born. Glast, realizing that he could never destroy the children, gave a package to be given to the eldest, on his 8th birthday. Even then, he feared Hojo's insanity could kill him. What he never counted on was that Hojo would be willing to turn the birth into a second experiment."P  
"Hojo separated the twins at birth. One, he gave to a family. That is this Sephiroth. The second one was brought up in a lab, treated more like an object than a child. Hojo compared how the two reacted, and changed to their environments. They were both named Sephiroth, so that few would know that more than one existed. It was his dream to create a perfect pair of warriors."P  
"On the eldest's 8th birthday, he got the letter from Glast. It spoke of everything, including Hojo's insanity. Both brothers were, by this point, as dangerous as any trained adult. Sephiroth took his sword, with the intention of killing Hojo. This was the first, and only time Jenova tried to influence him. Obviously, it failed. Sephiroth could not bring himself to kill another human, even a monster like Hojo."P  
"Eight more years passed. The two brothers rarely saw each other, but every time they did, the younger had changed. It was during one of their practice sessions that the elder Sephiroth learned how much his brother had changed. It was not until the sword went through him, that the elder realized his brother would actually betray him. He believed he was dead…just like I did. But, like me, Jenova would not allow him to die. He spent the next several years in hell. Until Jenova took me, he was alone."P  
"It took a while for the elder to discover that it was Jenova who had made his brother kill him. And Jenova was keeping him alive, in hopes of creating a second super warrior. But, Sephiroth could not give in. Seeing what his brother did, only strengthened his resolve. "P  
"Every once in a while, he also discovered that his younger brother did not want to be a slave to her. Only because of the fact that Jenova stayed near to him, was he powerless to fight her. That is how we escaped. His brother let us free. Jenova was occupied half way across the world, and her hold over the younger Sephiroth loosened. It was at that moment that he managed to free us, and show us the way to escape. He begged us to kill him, but then she began to return. We had to flee. Neither of us could fight him in our current condition…"P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
The others were silent, as Zack finished his tale. None of them knew what to say. Here was a side of Sephiroth they never believed existed. And a side of Hojo that was worse than anything they imagined.P  
It was Cloud who broke the silence. "So, what happened to Sephiroth, is not really his fault?"P  
Zack shook his head. "To that question, I have no answer. It may be that it was his fault in listing to Jenova in the first place. Or, it may be that Jenova forced him to listen to her. I don't know."P  
The silence took over again. Red looked up at the fading daylight. "Perhaps it is best if we prepare to spend the night here. It appears to be too late to return…even if we were able to move the dragon."P  
The others nodded their agreement. Half an hour latter, a neat camp had been set up in the clearing. Red and Vincent had been able to find some rabbits living near by, and they were now cooking over the fire. The few tents that had been packed were now removed, and pitched. Zack and Vincent both decided they'd rather sleep outside. Cait said he'd rather go in because it seemed like it was about to rain. Red took the second tent, and Cloud and Tifa took the third. There were two other tents left empty, incase it began to rain during the night. P  
And so, the small, but unusual band settled down for the night. P  
P  
Author's Notes: I thought this chapter was important for people to understand Sephiroth. Actually, both of them. The changes that will happen onver the next while depend a lot on Sephiroth's past. This is more what I belive Sephiroth's situation was like. Though I have no proof of this. But the way I saw him in the game made me feel he was more like a slave, than an allay.  



	18. The Dragon Awakens

  
  
The next day, the others awoke. Cloud, Tifa, Red and Cait emerged from their tents. Vincent and Zack were nowhere in sight. Nor was Sephiroth.  
  
"Cloud, do you….."  
  
"Before you ask Tifa, no I don't know where they went. How should I know?"  
  
Red had moved over to Dragon Shadow. "This is amazing! All of those injuries have already begun to heal!"  
  
Cloud, Tifa and Cait joined Red. Which proved to be a bad move. At the same moment that they did so, Dragon Shadow awoke. And the first thing she saw was the four clustered around her side. One of whom had previously attempted to kill her. And with no sign of Zack or Sephiroth, she had no way of telling that the four were attempting to help her. She swung her tail around from behind them, and the four went flying, right into her side. At the same instant, she stood up, ready to fight them.  
  
Cait was the first to notice this. "Err…Cloud? I think our friend has just woken up….and I don't think she's in a good mood."  
  
"Thanks for the news flash Cait. I would have never guessed."  
  
Had they not been standing there, looking in the face of an angry dragon they were trying to help, they would have laughed. As it were, all they did was back up… and fall over her tail.  
  
But when they got up, Dragon Shadow was no longer paying any attention to them. She seemed to be listing to something that the rest of them couldn't hear. Then, Zack and Vincent arrived. Zack took one look at the situation, and began to laugh. Then, he walked over to Dragon Shadow, and waited for her to notice him.  
  
"Dragon Shadow, these guys aren't here to cause trouble. They're here to help."  
  
Dragon Shadow turned to look at him. "I've just been told that. But given what I've been through in the last few days…"  
  
Zack shook his head. "I know. But it's not gonna help if you keep trying to kill everyone all the time. So just relax. Ok?"  
  
Dragon Shadow mumbled something under her breath. Zack shook his head, and turned around to look at the others. "She isn't kidding about having a bad time. At this point, I don't know who's had it worse. At least I knew who was out to kill me."  
  
Cloud looked confused. "But I thought you said Jenova…"  
  
Zack shook his head. "It's a lot more complicated then that. When Sephiroth brought her to this world, he looked like you. So…"  
  
Cloud shook his head, suddenly understanding. "She thought I was the one who dragged her here. Then, when she attacked me in the forest for revenge, Vincent attacked her. So that's why she hates me."  
  
Zack nodded. "Only Sephiroth could convince her that you were not the one who did it. However, the situation gets far more complicated then that…"  
  
Cloud turned to look at Dragon Shadow. "So, how did Sephiroth know she was in trouble?"  
  
Zack shook his head. "I don't really understand it myself. But somehow, when the spell to create her backfired, it created a mind link between Sephiroth and her. The two of them can speak over a fairly large distance. However…"  
  
Dragon Shadow turned to them. "Don't bother trying to figure it out. It's far more complex than you could ever imagine."  
  
Zack shrugged. "I guess I'm not supposed to talk about it."  
  
Cloud nodded. "Somehow, I don't think we want to know anyway. I guess we should get back."  
  
"And makes sure everyone's alive." Tifa added, then started to laugh. After a minute, so did Cait, and Red.  
  
Cloud looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Tifa looked at him. "It's a long story."  
  
Dragon Shadow was still keeping an eye on the group. Even though she had evidence from both Zack and Sephiroth that the group had helped to save her life, she wasn't going to trust them easily. Not till she knew more about what was going on. Just then, a familiar shadow flew over the clearing, closely followed by a second.  
  
Dragon Shadow looked up. "Not them again!"  
  
Zack looked over to her. "Who?"  
  
"Those two dragons that attacked the castle. Only they were after me. Now their after a rematch." But Dragon Shadow's words proved wrong, as the two beast flew on, totally ignoring the party on the ground. Their target was already air bound… "NO!"  
  
With that, she launched herself into the air. The others were left wondering what had her concerned. The Zack figured it out. "They're after Sephiroth."  
  
Zack wasted no time in transforming into the Griffin, and chasing after Dragon Shadow. Chaos followed close behind. Cloud, Tifa, Red and Cait were left standing there.   
P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Dragon Shadow was the first to reach the air born battle. Sephiroth was forced into the defensive, as he had still not fully recovered from the day before. But as soon at Dragon Shadow was visible to the dragons, the larger turned to face her. Dragon Shadow knew she could not hope to win this battle. She too was still weak from her previous ordeal as well. But she also knew she was not going to let Sephiroth down. (You and Zack were the only ones to understand me. I will not let you down.)  
  
Neither she, nor Sephiroth were aware that Zack and Vincent had followed. The two fought, though they were injured, and tired from the battle the day before. Just as it seemed they were destine to fall, Zack and Chaos arrived. Had Dragon Shadow not recognized Chaos as the one who had aided her before, she may have succumb to the erge to use her magic. But as it were, she just continued to battle the dragon before her. Zack rushed over to aid Sephiroth, while Chaos flew to aid Dragon Shadow. The battle was fierce. The 2:1 odds were evend out by the fact that both Sephiroth and Dragon Shadow were still weakend from their previous battle. But the dragons decided that they didn't want to face the uneven odds, and fled again. The battle had taken the four near to the castle. Zack was the first to figure this out.  
  
"The castle's just over there. Do you two want to head back?"  
  
Dragon Shadow looked at him. "The moment I land, I ain't getting off the ground again. Too much, too soon."  
  
Vincent looked at the three. "I shall go tell Cloud."  
  
Zack nodded, and the three headed towards the castle. But the fight had taken a lot more out of Dragon Shadow, and Sephiroth then first belived. Sephiroth was the first who began to fall. "I fear I shall not be able to make it."  
  
Zack looked back at him, then flew next to him. "Get on. I can carry you the rest of the way. Those dragons took off just after we arrived, so Vincent and I didn't do a lot of the fighting."  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "Thank you." Then got onto Zack's back.  
  
However Sephiroth was not the only one to begin to strain. A few minutes latter, so did Dragon Shadow. "I fear I shall be forced to land. I cannot go much further."  
  
But Sephiroth had thought of something. "There may be a way. If you trust me…"  
  
Dragon Shadow laughed. "I've been trusting you for a while. If you have an idea, I'd love to hear it."  
  
Sephiroth nodded, then began to access their link.  
  
I"Keep flying. You may notice a few changes, but…"  
  
"Alright. I don't have a lot of choice."  
/I  
Sephiroth began to access the Master Materia once again. Soon, Dragon Shadow was shrinking.  
I  
"What…what happened?"  
  
"I used one of your spells to make you smaller. Zack may be able to carry us both now."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I know what magic you are capable of. You, do not. In time you will though."  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
"Indeed."  
/I  
Zack noticed Dragon Shadow. "I believe I can carry you the rest of the way."  
  
Dragon Shadow flew over, and landed on Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth said nothing. And soon, Zack landed in the clearing surrounding Guardian castle.  
  



	19. Invisible Illusions

  
Dragon Shadow had fallen asleep on Sephiroth's shoulder by the time Zack landed. Sephiroth was finding it difficult to remain awake as well. As soon as Zack landed, Sephiroth walked over to the edge of the forest, and flew into on of the trees. His hopes of reaming unseen were, however, dashed by the ill timed arrival of Yuffie. As soon as she saw him, Yuffie vanished back into the castle, only to return a few minutes latter with Cid and Barret. Zack had changed back from his Griffin form, and was now desperately trying to figure out how to avoid any trouble. Unfortunately for him, he'd never met Barret before.  
  
Barret walked up to Zack. "Where's Cloud you freak?"  
  
Zack backed up. "He's comings. He's got to walk back."  
  
Cid interrupted Zack's attempt to explain the situation. "Sound's a little too suspicious to me. You show up, with that #@$@ dragon, and trouble making Sephiroth. Then, when you supposedly get into trouble, Cloud, and some of our friends go chasing after him. A day latter, only you three return…"  
  
"They're comings. Honest! It's just that…"  
  
Yuffie butted in at this point. "I never trusted you from day 1! Now you tell us where Sephiroth is, and maybe you'll live. Otherwise…"  
  
Cid began to rub his spear head, Barret his gun, and Yuffie her shuriken. Things definitely did not look good for Zack. But then, Chaos landed…and shifted back to Vincent. "Cloud sent me to let you know he's comings. He didn't want any misunderstandings. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Barret, Yuffie and Cid nodded, then disappeared. Zack turned to Vincent. "Thanks. I owe you one."  
  
But Vincent shook his head. "No, it is I who owe you, for giving me the chance to correct a past error. Besides, it truly was Cloud who sent me. Where are the other two?"  
  
Zack pointed at a tree. "Up there. Both were so exhausted, Sephiroth though they'd best keep out of sight."  
  
Vincent looked at the tree, disbelief clearly showing on his face. "I do not see how you could…"  
  
"Mini. Sephiroth cast mini on Dragon Shadow. Who then ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. While I was trying to land. Still, after what they've been through, I suppose it's not too surprising."  
  
"No, it is not." Vincent turned, and walked towards the castle. Zack turned around, and when to sit under the tree. A few minutes latter he too fell asleep.  
  
A few hours latter Cloud and the others finally returned. But what they arrived in was the middle of chaos…  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
  
Barret, Cid, and Yuffie were busy attacking Vincent, in his Gallant Beast form. A hydra was busy holding off a number of warriors from the castle. Dragon Shadow, and Sephiroth were no where in sight. Tifa looked at Red, and Cait. "Do you think Yuffie started all this?"  
  
The other two didn't reply. Cloud walked over to Barret. "Hey! Guys, what the hell is going on?!"  
  
Barret turned around, saw Cloud, and screamed. "Where you been you spiky haired freak!!! Here we thought Mr. I'm gonna bite you in half, and Mr. 8 heads had killed you."  
  
Cloud shook his head. "This all broke out because I was missing?"  
  
"You, Tifa, Red and that damn cat."  
  
Cloud was holding back the urge to laugh. "Well, now that I'm here, you mind stopping the fight?" Yuffie, and Cid had already halted their battle with Vincent. But the hydra posed a new problem. "Where exactly did that hydra come from?"  
  
Vincent turned. "I shall deal with him." Vincent, now in human form, walked over to the men battling the hydra. He then flew up to one of it's heads. With a flash of light, the hydra vanished, and Zack was standing there. Zack walked back over with Vincent towards Cloud. "I'm glad you finally decided to show up. I was getting tired."  
  
Cloud just looked at him shocked. "How did you…?"  
  
"That's a long story, I'd rather not get into. But at least you convinced them that I didn't kill you."  
  
Cloud looked confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Zack shook his head, then walked over to tree. "When Sephiroth, Dragon Shadow, and I arrived without you, those three" pointing to Barret, Yuffie, and Cid, "though we'd killed you. Vincent's arrival halted that. But when you didn't show up in two hours, they decided that Vincent had helped us kill you. So they were trying to kill us."  
  
Cloud shook his head. "Speaking of Sephiroth, where is he?"  
  
"Up there. With Dragon Shadow." Zack pointed up the tree.  
  
Cloud shook his head again, in disbelief. "How did you get that huge dragon, into that tree."  
  
Zack was about to answer, when Chrono came over. "I'm not even gonna ask what just happened. Because I don't think I'd understand it. But, the king wants to speak to everyone about that battle, two days ago."  
  
Cloud nodded. "Sure. As to what happened, I'm not even sure."  
  
Just then, Sephiroth came flying out of the tree. Dragon Shadow was still curled up around his neck. "We didn't miss anything, did we?"  
  
Cloud, Zack, and the others just started to laugh. The group headed towards the castle, with Chrono and Cloud in the lead, and Sephiroth and Zack trailing at the end.  



	20. The End of Time

  
  
The king looked to Chrono. "You say these people know what happened the other day?"P  
Chrono nodded. "I believe they know more than we do. But I wonder if anyone really knows what happened."P  
Cloud looked to the others. As leader, it was his job to try and explain what had happened. The only problem was he wasn't sure himself. Tifa nodded, so Cloud stepped forwards. "I'll try to explain, but I'm not sure how much of this is going to make senesce. The army of monsters was lead by Jenova, and Sephiroth. Or the younger Sephiroth. Had the elder Sephiroth not appeared with Dragon Shadow, and Zack, it is very likely we would not have survived. She wasn't after you, so much as she was after us. We were the ones who stopped her plan before."P  
Chrono looked at him. Having been one of the few near to Cloud during the battle, he had knowledge of what had happened. "What did his first comment mean?"P  
Cloud didn't answer at first. He stood there, then shook his head. "Nothing. At least noting I want to talk about."P  
But Chrono couldn't accept that answer. "He gave you a way to avoid the war! Why didn't you take it!"P  
Cloud was getting angry. His past was his own. "Trust me. The cost of avoiding that battle would have been greater then the cost of fighting it. Even had they not shown up! What he was talking about, is something I don't want to discuss. And for a good reason. And as it has little bearing on what happened the other day, I see no need to discuss it."P  
The two were about to erupt in another argument, when Red intervened. "It seems to me, there should be more concerns over then a fight that was won two days ago. Jenova is loose, with Sephiroth, and apparently is trying to discover Lavos, a creature whom nearly destroyed your world. Furthermore, these two are gaining strength due to the presence of the other. Shouldn't that be more of a concern, then who could have avoided a battle that ended, and was won?"P  
Nadia walked forwards. "I think he's right on this one. How else could we hope to avoid another end of the world disaster?"P  
Chrono shrugged. "Fine. But we still don't know how to stop them. We know when they are, but without knowing how to stop, or where they are, them…"P  
"Correction. We believe we know when they are. You're forgetting those two stole the Epoch. So they could be anywhere, anywhene."P  
Chrono rolled his eyes, "You just had to bring that up, Luca."P  
Luca laughed. "Of course."P  
A growl from the back of the room caught everyone's attention. Dragon Shadow had awakened, and seemed very irritated. Sephiroth wasn't paying any attention to the group in the room. Cloud looked to Zack for an explanation.P  
"I have no idea. I can only think of two things that would upset her. Sephiroth, or Jenova. If those dragon's hadn't just fought us, I'd add them too, but I don't think they'd be back already…"P  
"And what exactly is that?"P  
Zack looked at the king. "That is Dragon Shadow. She's the dragon that was involved in the battle the other day."P  
Most of the people in the room looked at him in disbelief. But before the conversation could continue, Sephiroth turned to Zack. And he looked worried. Zack nodded, then Sephiroth flew out of the room. Zack turned around. "Apparently there's something going on that's bothering them. But I have no idea what."P  
"Oh this is just great! If something's bothering him, then it should worry us!" Cloud added in a sarcastic voice.P  
"Indeed it should!"P  
Cloud turned to the corner of the room, apparently, the only one to have heard the voice. And there stood… "You!"P  
No one else could see, or hear the mysterious visitor. Chrono turned to Red. "What's up with him?"P  
Red was watching Cloud, worried. "I don't know. But I don't think it's good."P  
At that moment, Cloud drew his sword, and began to advance on an apparently empty corner of the room. "I'm through playing your game! No more!"P  
"Ha ha ha ha…. Do you really believe you can stop me…Puppet!"P  
"I am not your PUPPET!" With a battle cry, Cloud charged Sephiroth. But what the others saw was not the same…P  
Cloud suddenly charged the empty corner of the room, murder in his eyes. Red put everything together. "CLOUD! Stop it! Sephiroth is just…"P  
But the moment Cloud reached the corner of the room, he vanished. Red and Tifa went racing after him. But the wall was solid, offering no explanation as to where Cloud had gone. At that moment, a dragon's cry echoed throughout the castle. Red, followed close by the others rushed outside. What they saw amazed them. Dragon Shadow, and Sephiroth were challenging the other two dragons. But the moment the others appeared, the dragons vanished.P  
Zack suddenly put everything together. "So that's what happened…"P  
The others looked to him. "What do you mean?"P  
Zack looked up at Red, who had asked the question. "Sephiroth knew that his brother could break the trap. So he sent those dragons to challenge his brother, and Dragon Shadow, while he managed to trap Cloud. But why…?"P  
Red shook his head. "Because Sephiroth wants Cloud for himself."P  
Any more questions were cut of by the sudden landing of Dragon Shadow. Sephiroth followed behind her. Most of the guardsmen backed away from her, as she began to glow green. With a flash, she was once again small enough to take up her perch on Sephiroth's shoulder. The others just watched in shock, as the huge beast became the size of a house cat. By this time, dusk was beginning to fall. Chrono took on look at those gathered, then made a decision. "Let's call it a night. Tomorrow, we'll go gate hunting."P  
The others shook their heads in agreement.P  
Sephiroth and Zack were once again place in a room of their own. But this time it was for more than one reason. The others were placed in rooms throughout the castle. Most really believed they would be unable to sleep after the day's excitement.P  
However, soon there were few awake. Yuffie was one of those few. And she was annoyed. "That stupid dragon has my materia. Therefore, it should be MY dragon. I'm gonna go and get it." Self confident with her reasoning, Yuffie set off in search of Sephiroth's room, where Dragon Shadow was sleeping. She soon found it, and entered. What she hadn't counted on was the reaction that occurred when she placed her hand on Dragon Shadow.P  
"Ribbit?"P  
Once again, Yuffie had been turned into a frog. And unfortunately for her, Sephiroth, Zack, and Dragon Shadow were not among the few who were awake. Yuffie ended up hopping up onto the desk, as spending a miserable night as a frog. (When I get changed back, someone's gonna pay for this!)P  



	21. Disappearing Dragon

  
The next morning, there was a shout from Tifa, as she discovered Yuffie was missing. Chrono wasn't happy either. A search was being planned out, when Zack, and Sephiroth, with Dragon Shadow on his shoulder, entered.P  
Zack was holding a frog. "I don't think you need a search party. She's right here."P  
The others looked at the frog, who stared back at them. Tifa looked puzzled. "Yuffie?P  
"Ribbit!"P  
Tifa looked at Zack puzzled. "How?"P  
Zack shrugged. "At a guess, she tried to steal Dragon Shadow."P  
They looked at Dragon Shadow, who watched them in return. "I can't help it. I wasn't even awake at the time."P  
Chrono looked puzzled. "But how can you sit there, without doing anything to him?"P  
Sephiroth, Zack and Dragon Shadow began to laugh. The others looked puzzled. Dragon Shadow looked at them. "Long story… Don't ask."P  
Tifa was getting annoyed. "Are you gonna sit there, or changer her back?"P  
Dragon Shadow looked at Yuffie. "Suppose it's my turn…"P  
There was a flash, and Yuffie stood there. She backed away from the three. "I'm gonna get you for that you…you, you stupid lizard!"P  
Tifa walked up to Yuffie. "Did you try to steal her?"P  
Yuffie realized this could be trouble. "And what if I did?"P  
Tifa shook her head. "Yuffie, you never learn…"P  
Chrono looked at them all. "I guess it's time for us to go see the gate. That is, if we ever hope to leave here, and end this trouble yet again."P  
The others nodded, and they all set off for the nearest gate, which was located in the forest. After Chrono's return from their adventure, the king had ordered the trail to the gate re-opened. Sure enough, the gate was there. Tifa and the others watched at Luca approached the gate, with her key extended. The gate opened. Sephiroth and Dragon Shadow acted as if they'd expected the gate to open. However, Tifa, Red, and the others couldn't hide their amazement. Chrono looked at the gate, and nodded. "How are we all gonna get through? You know what happens if more then three people enter…"P  
Lucca nodded. "But not if we go in groups of three."P  
Tifa walked up to the two. "Hold it for a second. What happens if more then three people enter?"P  
Chrono looked at them. "Why," he spoke with a certainty the others didn't feel. "We end up at the end of time. Nothing dangerous… except the boredom."P  
Chrono and Nadia were the first to enter. Magus followed. Sephiroth followed him, Dragon Shadow still on his shoulder. Zack followed. Tifa watched him enter. "Well, if he can do it, so can I!"P  
Tifa entered, followed by Red, Vincent, Cid, Barret, Yuffie, and finally Cait Sith. Lucca was the last to enter. As she did, the gate shut. P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
Tifa and the others were looking around in amazement at what lay around them. Chrono and Magus were over speaking with Gasper. Dragon Shadow was trying to watch everyone, as Sephiroth was as well. Neither of them seemed comfortable in the new area. Zack was over speaking with Vincent, although they were the only ones who could hear what was being said. Luca and Nadia were also discussing something, then turned and ran into a pillar of light. Chrono saw them leave, but said nothing. P  
Finally, Gasper turned to the group. "Strange friends you brought this time. What era are they from?"P  
Chrono turned to him. "I've got no idea. I don't think they're even from this world."P  
Tifa nodded. "We aren't. That's a long story we don't really have time to get into."P  
Chrono shook his head. "Is it just me, or is everything a long story with you?"P  
Tifa shrugged. Chrono shook his head. "Lucca and Nadia should be back soon…"P  
"I do not know if that is a good idea they had. One day, we may just try to finish what was begun long ago…"P  
Chino turned to Magus. "Given the situation, I think we need all the help we can get. Besides, Frog's more worried about you attacking him. He's happy to let the past lie, if you are."P  
Magus looked at Chrono, a challenge in his face. "Somehow, I find that difficult to believe. Given what I did…"P  
Chrono shook his head. Any reply he would have made was cut off by Nadia and Lucca's return. But that wasn't what got everyone's attention. Frog had that honor.P  
"Sir Chrono. I am glad to see you are well. Frog glanced at Manus. "And thee as well. Though, I must admit, I never thought I'd say such…"P  
Manus glanced at Frog. "I never thought I'd hear you say such."P  
Just then, Red started to laugh. "Now I see why you weren't surprised by my speech. A nice change, I do admit."P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
Introductions occurred next. Everyone was so busy trying to figure out who was who, that they missed Sephiroth's disappearance. Dragon Shadow left with him. The two traveled over to the gates. Sephiroth was glancing at the one that lead to the past, when he knew what was coming…P  
Dragon Shadow did too. Sephiroth drew his sword, just as a figure emerged from the pillar. A figure who was there for only one reason.P  
With a metallic ring, the two swords were drawn, and they met with a metallic crash. Even if the others missed that, Dragon Shadow's scream was not so easy to miss. It rang across the end of time, and vanished into the void beyond.P  
However, the scream, and the clashing of swords wasn't what made Tifa's blood run cold. It was the laugh…  



	22. The Unwanted Joining

  
  
Tifa and her friends garbed their weapons, and rushed over to the pillar, and halted. Once again, the two Sephiroths were engaged in battle. Dragon Shadow flew overhead, screaming her challenge down at the two. Occasionally, she would rush down, and strike at one of the figures. Once again, Sephiroth's laugh rang across the room, then he backed into the pillar and vanished. Sephiroth, and Dragon Shadow followed. Tifa, Red, Vincent, and Zack rushed after them. But no sooner did they reach the pillar, then they found themselves standing once again at the end of time. Tifa looked around puzzled. "What?"P  
Chrono shook his head. "Only a group of three may enter at once. Otherwise, you'll end up back here. We should split up into groups. That's the pillar to Alya's time, isn't it?" Gasper nodded. Chrono looked at the others. "Fine. I'll go there with two of you. You don't know that period, I do. And I know one who may be able to help us."P  
The others nodded in agreement. Zack stepped forwards. "I shall go with you. I may be able to get through to Sephiroth and Dragon Shadow better then anyone else…"P  
Chrono nodded. "Whom else?"P  
Tifa started to step forwards, then stopped. "Vincent, it may be best for us if you go. With magic being so unpredictable, your powers make you the best warrior here…"P  
Vincent looked at Tifa surprised, then nodded. He followed Chrono and Zack into the pillar. The three vanished. The others began breaking into groups. Tifa, Nadia, and Barret, Cid, Yuffie and Lucca, Frog, Red, and Cait Sith, and finally Magus. And so the groups prepared to enter the portal…P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
Crash! "Ouch! I hate this gate!" Chrono got up, rubbing his rear end. Then looked around for the other two. A griffin and Chaos landed behind him, then with a flash switched back to Vincent and Zack. Chrono shook his head as he saw this. "Some guys get all the luck. Any ways, any idea where to start looking for your friends?"P  
Zack began to look around. "That way…"P  
He pointed towards the mountains, beyond which the ruined Reptie's layer laid. Chrono shook his head. "Figures. Well, let's get going."P  
Vincent looked around. "Should we not wait for the others?"P  
Zack shook his head. "It may be a good idea. There's no way to tell what Jenova has planed. It may be more than we can handle…"P  
Chrono looked at the two. "Perhaps you are right…"P  
So the three waited. But they didn't need to wait long before something happened. However, it was not what they wanted that occurred…P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
There was a loud screech from the forest, and a horde of reptites emerged. None looked happy to see Chrono. Before the three could move, the reptites charged. Chrono knew they'd be overrun before any of them could so much as draw their weapons. But he'd forgotten about the other method of attack that both of his allies had at their disposal. The reptite charge suddenly faltered as both Vincent and Zack changed. Chaos took to the skies, and a hydra emerged from behind Chrono. But even the appearance of the new beast could only halt the charge for so long. With an inhuman scream, the reptites attacked. However the momentary stall caused by the transformation of his two allies gave Chrono enough time to draw his weapon. They had a chance, so long as they could wait for reinforcements…P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
Gasper nodded at the next group. Nadia, Tifa and Barret entered the pillar…P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
And landed in the middle of a battle. It didn't take the three long to figure out that the reptites were attacking the first three. Soon the newcomers had fought their way over to Chrono. Vincent had disappeared, but the constant rising and lowering of the earth proved the fact that he remained battling. No one had a hard time seeing Zack. His height allowed him to see the whole field. It also made him an excellent target. The reptites were noticeably more numerous around his vicinity. However, Zack was more than able to take on the additional beasts. Before long, the others had joined the six, and the reptites ran, not willing to take on such powerful opponents. Magus was just landing as the last of the reptites vanished into the forest. Soon, Zack and Vincent had changed back and went to join the others.P  
Chrono saw the two approaching. "You guys alright?"P  
Vincent merely nodded, but Zack laughed. "That was fun! But you don't need to worry about us. How are you?"P  
Chrono nodded. "We're fine. Well, I guess we should try to make the village tonight. Maybe Alya will know of a way over the mountain. It seems as if the ones we seek have headed toward the Reptite's layer…"P  
Chrono took the lead. The others followed him, and soon the group came to the village. Alya was more than happy to see them. "Chrono! Come to help us? Bad man over mountain. Take over reptites. Reptites want to destroy village. Kino and Alya fight. Too many for us."P  
Chrono shook his head. "Yes Alya, we've come to help. This bad man. Is he tall, with white hair, and black cloths?"P  
"Cloths? He has black skin. And big fang he carries in hand. Like you!"P  
Tifa nodded. "That's him. If he's over there, Cloud may be too…"P  
"Cloud?" Alya began to laugh. "Cloud up there. Cloud never come down. Why you want cloud?"P  
Tifa got her first good look at Alya. "Err, not that type of cloud. My friend's name is Cloud. The bad man ran off with him."P  
Alya scratched her head. "You have friend cloud? You strange. Even stranger then metal man." Alya then noticed Red. "Oh strange beast. Good to eat?"P  
Red shook his head. "I assure you I'm not."P  
Alya laughed. "Strange beast talked. Strange beast like strange frog. You come to village?"P  
Tifa was about to decline. But Chrono spoke first. "Sure. Maybe we can help each other Alya."P  
"Good. We have big party. Friends come. This good. Kino happy. Reptites no come this time."P  
Chrono laughed. "Let's hope not!"P  
As they set out for the village, Tifa cornered Chrono. "Why did you agree to go to her village? We need to find Cloud! Not entertain a bunch of prehistoric savages!"P  
Chrono shook his head. "We need their help. Besides, it's too late to go much further tonight anyway. Would you rather sleep outside?"P  
Tifa complained under her breath, but decided Chrono was right. She reluctantly followed the others to the village.P  



	23. To the Cavern…

  
  
Sephiroth shook his head, then looked around. There wasn't another person in sight, other than he and Dragon Shadow. "What happened?"P  
Dragon Shadow slowly shook her head, as she tried to remember. "I have no idea. But I think you're brother's involved. The last thing I remember is you chasing him through that pillar of light."P  
Sephiroth nodded. "Me too. I bet Jenova's behind this. Somehow."P  
Dragon Shadow laughed. "Isn't she always?"P  
"True. Very true…" Sephiroth suddenly realized something. "My brother is here!"P  
Dragon Shadow looked at him. "I think I may be able to break the link, but it may destroy our only escape from this world…"P  
"Are you sure?"P  
"I'd need to get closer to your brother to be sure, but I believe something about this world is changing the mind link between the two. If there is, I may be able to use it to break the link once and for all."P  
Sephiroth nodded. "Then, let us find my brother."P  
The two entered into the forest, seeking his brother.P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
Meanwhile, in another regain of the world…P  
"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you, monster!"P  
Sephiroth looked up at Cloud. "I cannot think of one. Go ahead, if you think it shall sooth your grief. I shall return anyway. This cursed world!"P  
"What do you mean?"P  
Sephiroth laughed. "What do I mean? Nothing in this world can die! If it is killed, it is revived! I wish I could die! Do you think I wished to destroy your town, kill those men, destroy your world?"P  
Cloud looked at him, like he was mad. "Of course I do. I saw what you did! You laughed at it!"P  
Sephiroth drove his sword into the grass, and sat down, leaning against a tree. "Then kill me. I don't care. You see, I know what you've gone through. I've been living that kind of life for years! Always under her control. She doesn't care what we do here, because we can't die! Don't you understand! She can leave us here for centuries, and we will never age, never grow ill, never die! We shall remain prisoners for the rest of our lives. Prisoners, or slaves."P  
Cloud watched the man he'd once admired. The man who had destroyed his world. The man who had threatened his friends, and now, controlled his mind. "I don't believe you…"P  
Sephiroth looked up. "Is it proof you want? Is it!" He said it, almost like a challenge. "Then I shall prove it to you! Watch."P  
Sephiroth leaped up effortlessly, and drew his sword. Then, with one effortless swing, he sliced a nearby tree in half. Cloud watched, unsurprised. "You say you're not the one who wanted to destroy me, yet you turn around, and kill that tree for no reason whatsoever."P  
"Watch…"P  
Even as the two stood there and watched, the tree began to grow back. Faster, and faster, till suddenly, it was a full tree once again. Cloud was amazed. "But…how?"P  
"As I said. It is the curse of this world. My brother approaches. She shall move soon."P  
Sephiroth and Dragon Shadow emerged from the forest. However, only Sephiroth appeared to be aware of the other two. "So, brother, we meet again."P  
The younger Sephiroth looked up. "So we do, elder brother. I wish you had killed me then…"P  
Cloud shook his head as, for the first time, he saw the two brothers standing side by side. They were identical. "Oh boy. What was Hojo thinking when he named you two?"P  
The elder shook his head. "I have no idea. But I have often wished I could changed my name."P  
Cloud shruged. "So, why don't you?"P  
The elder looked at his brother. "Because, my name is the only link I have to my younger."P  
"I can do it!" The three looked at Dragon Shadow, who laid curled up on the elder Sephiroth's sholder. The elder looked at him. "You're sure?"P  
Dragon Shadow nodded. "I can alter the link so that Jenova belives she still has control, and so you can still hear her, but you can refuse to follow her orders. Then, when we've left this world, I can break the link for once, and for all!"P  
The younger looked at Dragon Shadow, hope on his face. "You can?"P  
Dragon Shadow nodded. "I can. Are you willing to co-operate?"P  
The yonger nodded. "I am."P  
Dragon Shadow nodded again. "Very well. Let us begin." Dragon Shadow closed her eyes. At first, nothing seemed to happen. Then, the younger Sephiroth drooped to his knees screaming. Suddenly, Cloud did too. Dragon Shadow's eyes opened. "There. That should do it… What?"P  
Cloud shook his head. I"Who's here? I can feel someone in my head!"P  
/IDragon Shadow was shocked. "IYou had a mind link to the younger! Oh no! You're link has been altered by the breaking of the first! You two are now part of our link!"P  
"What! You mean my younger brother, and Cloud have been dragged into this mess?"P  
"I…I guess so. I didn't know about the second link. It messed everything up. Cloud, Sephiroth, and, err, Sephiroth, I'm sorry. I never though about a second link…"P  
/ICloud threw his hands up in defeat. I"Just what I needed! To be mind linked to a lizard, a killer, and his elder brother. Not to mention trapped in this damn world. Great!"P  
/IThere was a smile on the elder Sephiroth's face. I"Perhaps, one of us should change our name brother. It seems we shall be together for a while…"P  
"Perhaps you should. I have stained the name Sephiroth with much blood. It is my fait to carry this burden to my grave…"P  
"Brother, I do not count it as your fault. What burden you carry shall not be carried alone."P  
"Brother, I thank you."P  
/IDragon Shadow looked around the clearing. Cloud had dug his sword into the ground, very annoyed over the current turn of events. I"Perhaps, you should chose a name soon. We don't know when Jenova shall return, and personally, I don't feel like having her come across this little situation…"P  
"Very well. I shall be known as Sefiroth."P  
"Brother, that name is the same as mine…"P  
/IBut Sefiroth shook his head. I"Their is a slight difference. One that is enough for me. For deep inside, we are still very much the same."/I Sefiroth turned to face Cloud.I" But let us hope we can return in time to save your friends…"P  
/ICloud looked up. "As if you really care. And don't mind speak to me! Bad enough I can hear you. I refuse to speak to you in that manner. I don't want to be stuck with a pair of murders!"P  
The other three said nothing. Cloud turned away from them. And they waited for Jenova to return…P  
HR  
Author's Note: I know Sephiroth and Sefiroth don't sound any different when spoke. But, at least now I don't need to call them the younger and the elder anymore. In case you've forgotten, the elder one is the one who was bonded with Dragon Shadow. P/FONT/BODY  



	24. Untrusting Trust

  
  
Chrono and Tifa were speaking with Alya after the feast. It had been a great event, and everyone was relaxing. Red was speaking with Lucca over her latest theory. Zack and Frog were practicing with their swords. Magus and Vincent were watching everyone else. Each keeping a wary eye on the other. For some unknown reason, they distrusted each other a lot. Barret and Cid were arguing over something. No one bothered to find out what. Yuffie was trying to convince Nadia that she'd only borrowed her bow to look at it. Nadia was trying to get it back. Cait Sith was trying to read someone's fortune. But no one seemed interested. P  
Tifa was getting very upset. "What do you mean there's no way over there! Cloud's over there. Their has to be a way over their!"P  
Chrono shook his head. "I can't believe the mountain tops are that cold. We'll try to go over if there's no other way. But she's right. We have to get over the mountain. Otherwise, we can't stop them."P  
Tifa was getting angry. "Who cares about stopping them! I want to find Cloud. I'll head over there myself if I have to!"P  
Red and Lucca, who were the closest to the group, headed over. "Chrono! Relax. There has to be a way over. I mean, if that creature can get over, so can we."P  
Red looked at Lucca. "Theoretically, that should be true. However, it may be that there's a method only open to those with specific abilities. Cloud, Sephiroth, Sephiroth, Jenova, and Dragon Shadow all share a certain amount of Jenova. That appears to allow them to do things that normal humans are incapable of."P  
"Alya no understand. You talk of strange things. You stop, or me head go boom."P  
Keno came over to the group. "Keno know of way. Caves."P  
Alya looked up at Keno. "You know of caves. Only one ever come back. Many go in."P  
Chrono looked surprised. "You mean to say there's another way to get to the other side of the mountain?"P  
Keno nodded. "Through cave. Me show in morning. Sleep now."P  
Chrono nodded. "Ok Keno."P  
Tifa was clearly annoyed, but she said nothing. The group entered the various huts they'd been lent for the night. Some, like Red and Vincent preferred to sleep outside.P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
The nest morning, the group met outside of Alya's hut. Keno was there too. P  
"Alya say bad idea. Many go in. Only one come out."P  
Red shook his head. "It should be colder inside the caves than out. It may be safer to go over the mountains."P  
Keno shook his head. "Caves warm. Very warm. Some say we go live there."P  
Lucca thought for a moment. "If there are underground lava flows, then they must warm the caves up. It would make sense, in theory. In which case, it would be a lot warmer going through the caves."P  
Chrono nodded. "Fine. We try the caves. If they prove to be impassible, then we go over ground. Ok?"P  
No one said anything. Tifa took that as an agreement to Chrono's suggestion. "Ok then! Let's go."P  
Tifa began to run towards the mountain. Others began to follow her. Chrono shook his head. "And I thought you were bad, Nadia."P  
Nadia laughed, and followed the others. The soon reached the base of the mountain. Keno looked up, then began climbing. The others followed, some easier then others.P  
"That's my tail, not a rope. Please remove your hand from it."P  
"Dang it Barret! Where'd you learn to climb?"P  
"Sorry Cid. It ain't easy when ya only got one had ya know."P  
"Tis not good weather for frogs."P  
"At least I'm warm. Even if I am dead last."P  
A few hours latter, the small, exhausted group reached the cave. Only Keno and Alya seemed ready to move on. Alya turned to Keno. "Keno! You go back to village. If me no return, you chief."P  
Keno argued. "Me know of cave. You stay. You chief. It wrong for you to be in danger."P  
"Alya help friend. Keno go. Alya say so. Alya chief, Keno listen."P  
Keno turned, defeated in that instant. He turned, and began climbing back down the mountain. Alya turned, and walked a little way into the cave. "We rest here. Then we move. Ok?"P  
The others nodded, and began to climb into the cave. They'd all moved into the cave, and were about 25 feet from the entrance, when a rock side sealed the entrance. At the moment, the others were too tired to worry. Most of them fell asleep. They never even noticed the shaped moving towards them in the shadows…  
  



	25. A Battle for Freedom

  
The four stood their. Sephiroth and Sefiroth watched Cloud. Cloud watched the two of them. Dragon Shadow fell asleep on Sefiroth's shoulder. Suddenly, the link between the four changed. Sephiroth looked up. "Jenova's opening the gate!"P  
Dragon Shadow looked up. "Remember, there's only one way we can escape this world. We need to act like the link is still normal. Cloud, I know this is asking a lot, but it's the only way we can help your friends."P  
Cloud didn't say anything, but it was clear from the look on his face that he didn't like the idea. Suddenly, a gate opened between the worlds, and Jenova entered. Sephiroth looked up at her. The others did nothing. Jenova smiled. "I see you succeeded. Excellent. With you and your brother under my control, as well as the clone, and the beast, we shall soon rule this world. Especially with the others out of the way…"P  
Sephiroth watched Jenova. "What do you mean by out of the way?"P  
Jenova laughed. "They are trapped in the volcanic caves. A lost tribe of dragons live their. They do not take kindly to invaders. They shall destroy the fools for me. But to be sure, I want you four to go double check." The gate opened again. "Now go!"P  
Sephiroth shook his head. He knew what was expected of him. "Beast! You will carry us!"P  
Dragon Shadow began to re-gain her normal size. The other three climbed on her back, then they entered the portal. Jenova laughed as she watched them leave, then exited the world, and shut the portal. Following the directions that Jenova was giving them through the link. However, as soon as the arrived at the cave…P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
  
Sephiroth was still listing to Jenova's orders "INow, you will order your dog to shrink again, and you, the puppet, the traitor, and the beast will…"P  
/IDragon Shadow interrupted her orders. I"I am no dog, nor am I going to listen to you anymore!"P  
/IThe other three watched amazed, and listened, as a contest of wills began. Dragon Shadow was challenging Jenova's control. And although it was weakened, it was by no means an easy task. Her scales began to glow brightly, as more and more of her concentration went into the fight. Suddenly Dragon Shadow collapsed, as the link was broken. The echo of Jenova's final defiance of the maneuver still echoed in their minds. "INoooo….."P  
/ISefiroth concentrated on the link for a moment, and used the Master Materia that Dragon Shadow had in her to shrink her once again. Cloud looked at Dragon Shadow, laying limb in Sefiroth's hands. "Maybe we should rest for a while."P  
Sephiroth looked at Cloud in surprise. Cloud either didn't notice, or else he pretended not to notice. Either way, he ignored Sephiroth's look. The four moved closer to the blocked entrance of the cave. Sephiroth looked over the rubble in the way. "Brother, do you think we can move this?"P  
Sefiroth looked at it. "Perhaps. Together we may be able to."P  
Sefiroth went to place Dragon Shadow on the ground, but Cloud stopped him. "Let me hold her." Sefiroth nodded, and handed Dragon Shadow to Cloud. The brothers went to work, moving the piles of ruble from the entrance to the cave. Soon a way in was cleared, and the four settled down by the entrance. Soon, Cloud and Dragon Shadow were fast asleep. The two brothers took turns guarding the others. When dawn broke, the four began to journey deeper into the cave. As they turned a corner, they were met with a shocking surprise.P  
Vincent was laying in the middle of the cavern, covered in blood. Cloud rushed forwards. "Vincent! You ok?" Vincent didn't answer. He was out cold. "Man! If only materia worked in this world…"P  
Dragon Shadow raised her head. A night's rest had done much to restore her. "Your may not, but mine dose."P  
With that, she closed her eyes, and began to glow. Then, with a flash, it was over. Vincent stood up, and looked around. Cloud was happy to see one of his friends safe. "Vincent! You ok?"P  
Vincent looked at Cloud. "I am fine. However, we were ambushed by dragons. They took the others. I do not know why they passed me over…"P  
Sephiroth and Sefiroth came up behind Cloud. Dragon Shadow was still on Sefiroth's shoulder. Vincent reacted by placing his hand on his gun. Cloud stopped him. "There's more going on here than their seems to be. I owe this dragon my freedom. And now, your life. Besides, I don't know if it's a good idea to attack them at the current moment. Are you alright? We should press on, and find the others…"P  
Dragon Shadow looked around, as if she were seeing something. None of the others saw anything strange. "Perhaps Sefiroth and I should take the lead. Their are dragons nearby. They shall not attack you, if you stay near me."P  
Sephiroth looked up at her in surprise. "How can you be so sure?"P  
Dragon Shadow laughed. "It seems your spell has given me more than you first believed. I can understand how the dragons here live. How they will act, and react. It's strange, but true. They will respect the fact that you're with me. And that may allow us to save the others. If you can trust us, Cloud…"P  
Cloud looked at Dragon Shadow. "It's not like I have much choice. Besides, I've been trusting you for a while, whether or not I'll admit it, or like it. Unfortunately."P  
Nothing more was said as they moved deeper and deeper into the underground. It also became warmer. Soon, the five came to a large open area. Sefiroth stopped. Dragon Shadow entered the larger room, and grew to her normal size. "Get on. It's the safest way, for the moment."P  
The others looked at each other, but in the end, the climbed up onto Dragon Shadow's back. She entered another corridor, when she was challenged by another dragon. "Who dares bring humans into our realm?"P  
Dragon Shadow stood up at her full height. "I do. I seek some humans that were brought in earlier. They, like those with me, are my comrades. We seek to defeat an evil presents, who threatens this world."P  
The other dragon looked up. Although Dragon Shadow was larger, he wasn't intimidated. "State your name."P  
"I am know as Dragon Shadow."P  
The dragon was apparently unprepared for this. "Wait here." The dragon turned, and left. Dragon Shadow waited, as she'd been told.P  
The others were confused. Cloud wanted to know what was going on. "We waiting here for what? He may never come back."P  
Dragon Shadow turned around to face the four. "He will return. I'm allowed to bring humans into this realm, if it is for a good cause. Seeking friends is one of the best reasons I could have stated. Furthermore, if I attempt to go on alone, I will be attacked. I know what I am doing. You'll just have to trust me. For your sake, as well as your friend's."P  
The dragon soon returned. "You are unknown to us. Yet, you are a dragon. How may this be?"P  
Dragon Shadow was alert to this. "I am a dragon. How may I be know to you? I am from afar. I am on a quest to stop the evil one. However, the humans I traveled with were ambushed, and trapped in your realm. Without their aid, I shall fail."P  
The other dragon nodded. "Very well. Follow me. You shall prove your worth to the clan leader. She shall decided."P  
Dragon Shadow followed the second dragon into the caves. The caves were lit by a reddish glow, that emerged from the walls. The lava flows not only heated the area, they also lit it up. They soon reached another room. There, a huge female dragon lay at one end, surrounded by males. Dragon Shadow was larger than any of them however. Sephiroth chose this moment to make a comment. "IIt seems Jenova likes to do everything large."P  
"So it dose, brother"P  
/IDragon Shadow ignored the comment. She advanced towards the female, until ordered to stop. Their she stood, as the others in the room looked her, and the men on her back over. Then, the leader turned to her. "Why have you come?"P  
Dragon Shadow faced the leader. "I seek friends. An evil force threatens the world. I, and some humans, have been chosen to defeat it. However, the evil one trapped my companions in this cave, hoping that you would destroy them."P  
The leader nodded. "I know of those whom you seek. But first, you must survive the challenge. Should you win, I shall release them. Should you loose, I take the humans you have."P  
Dragon Shadow knew of the challenge. And she knew of one way to gain an edge. "I fear that may be hard. Three are mind linked with me."P  
Whispers brook out in the gathered dragons at these words. The leader appeared intrigued. "Send for the elder. Of this, he must hear." A small dragon, about the height of a man, quickly left the room. Soon, he returned, with a very large dragon following. "Who summons the elder?"P  
The leader of the group turned to the elder. "I do. On account of a dragon mind linking to humans. I have never heard of such a thing. I believed it best for you to be informed."P  
The elder nodded. "Who is the linked one?"P  
Dragon Shadow looked to the elder. "I am."P  
The elder looked at Dragon Shadow. "Why have you chosen to mind link to humans? And what is your name?"P  
"My name is Dragon Shadow. It was not my choice to take this link. Though it was my fault that others were joined. The link to one man was done by the evil one we hunt. However, the evil one was controlling others through a link with them. When I attempted to destroy the link, I ended up joining it to the existing one I shared."P  
The elder nodded. "And why have you come here?"P  
"I seek some humans brought here. They are friends, as well as allies in this war. I shall need their aid in order to defeat the evil one."P  
The elder turned back to the leader. "And what says you to this?"P  
"I challenged her to a battle. Should she win, I release he friends. Should she loose, the unlinked humans she has shall remain."P  
The elder looked back to Dragon Shadow. "And what says you to this?"P  
"Two questions. First, what of those I'm linked to, and second, what of my magic?"P  
The elder turned back to the leader. The leader was lost in thought. The, she spoke. "Both shall be allowed, on the condition, I choose a champion."P  
Dragon Shadow nodded. "Very well. But, I wish to see the humans first."P  
The leader nodded. Soon, Chrono, Tifa, and the others were lead in. They were amazed to see Cloud on Dragon Shadow's back. Fortunately, they never saw either of the brothers. Dragon Shadow nodded when she saw them. "Very well. Name your champion."P  
The leader nodded. "Very well. I choose Dark Wing."P  
There was much muttering among those watching. Once again, a runner was dispatched, and soon, a large black dragon returned. He too carried a rider. "You have summoned me?"P  
The leader nodded. "I have chosen you to be my champion. Do you accept?"P  
Dark Wing nodded. "I do. What of Dark Knight?"P  
The leader looked to Dragon Shadow. "It's only fair that he be allowed to battle."P  
The elder nodded. "So be it. Let the battle begin…"  
  



	26. A Meeting of the Elders

  
  
Dragon Shadow and Dark Wing observed each other. Sephiroth, Sefiroth, and Cloud stood next to Dragon Shadow, as Dark Knight stood near to Dark Wing. The two dragons launched themselves into the air, rising high up into the roof of the cave. Sephiroth drew his sword, and advanced on Dark Knight. Cloud and Sefiroth stood back. P  
The two dragons reached the top of the cave, and locked their claws, in a battle to see which was stronger. Down below, Dark Knight was trading blows with Sephiroth, and loosing. Dark Knight couldn't keep up with the fury of Sephiroth's attacks, and was being forced back. P  
Dragon Shadow was beginning to loose the battle of strength, and broke off. While her strength was less than Dark Wing's, her speed was greater, as her agility. Which is what she used to her advantage. Sefiroth looked up at the battle, and knew of a way to aid. Opening the link which existed between him and her, he drew on the power of the Materia infused within her body, and using the e-skill materia, cast the big guard spell. With the increased defensive, and speed, Dragon Shadow had gained a large advantage over her advisory. Before Dark Wing could react, Dragon Shadow had turned in mid air, and had come up behind him. She grasped onto his back, trying to force him to land. However, Dark Wing wasn't beat yet. He turned over in mid air, which left Dragon Shadow with one of two choices. Either to release her hold on him, or land on the bottom of the pile. P  
She released him just as they were about to hit ground. Dark Wing was barley able to flip over, and land on his feet. The two, now landed, circled. They now knew who had the advantages where. It came down to who could use those advantages best. Dark Wing moved in for a strike to Dragon Shadow's neck. But it wasn't their. She'd pulled back, and now moved in to use the same maneuver on Dark Wing. She grabbed his neck in her mouth, and held on. However, Dark Wing had no intention of giving up easy. Dragon Shadow had grabbed his neck too far down, and now he turned around to grab hers. What he hadn't counted on, was the same thing Dragon Shadow had forgotten about. The moment he grabbed her neck, there was a bright green flash, and suddenly Dark Wing was replaced by a frog. Dragon Shadow's jaws suddenly clamped on air.P  
Meanwhile, Sephiroth had managed to disarm his opponent. Dark Knight surrendered. The elder had no problem declaring the winner of the battle. "Dark Wing has lost. Dragon Shadow has won. Let them go."P  
Sefiroth accessed the link once again, and undid the frog spell which had been cast upon Dark Wing.P  
The leader nodded, and Chrono, Tifa, and the others were released. Cloud and Vincent went over to them. However, Sephiroth, Sefiroth, and Dragon Shadow remained apart. The elder didn't miss this. "Why do you not join your friends?"P  
Dragon Shadow looked up at the elder. "In truth, not all of them appreciate having the three of us around. However, they are good friends of one of those I am linked to. As well, their aid will be needed in order to defeat the evil one."P  
The elder nodded. "I see. But, why do they dislike you?"P  
Sephiroth looked at the elder. "I fear… I fear it's my fault. I have done some things in the past I have come to regret. My brother is blamed because we are much the same."P  
The elder nodded. "What has this evil one done?"P  
Dragon Shadow was silent. She knew what she should say, but she also knew what could come of it as a result. "The evil one threatens worlds, controls minds, and she… she changes beings. I am not truly a dragon. This magic, this form, the knowledge I posses, all came from her. I was once a human as well. This changing caused me to be."P  
The elder was amazed. "A changeling who knows our culture, our rules, and our ways? And still admits it? Strange. Still, in this case I shall call a meeting of the Elders. Our interests seem to overlap."P  
The three were puzzled, but said noting as the elder left the cavern. Cloud came over, followed by many of the others. The two brothers backed up against Dragon Shadow. All three were nervous. Cloud, and many of the others who'd traveled with him seemed annoyed. Only Vincent seemed relaxed. Chrono and his crew followed Cloud's group. Cloud kept his eyes on the brothers. As did many of the others from his group. None seemed to trust Sephiroth, or his elder brother. P  
Dragon Shadow knew their could be trouble. I"If you start a fight here, their may be a whole new mess of problems to deal with. I'm better at knowing what's going on then you. If you start a fight here, we may never get out alive."P  
"I know that, but how can I forget what Sephiroth did to me? To Tifa? To everything and everyone that was important to me!"P  
"Then you would forget that Sephiroth was controlled like you, and his brother saved us! The elders have taken an interest in us. If you want to survive, you must convince yourself, and your friends to avoid a battle. Hard as that may be. But isn't their something as important at stake?"P  
"I supposes…" /ICloud shook his head. I"I suppose so. For now. But I can't promise about latter."/I Cloud turned to his friends, and a discussion broke out in hushed tones. Every once in a while, a head would turn up, and look over at the three. Chrono, who had no idea what was going on, stood back with his friends. P  
Just then, the elder returned. "The Council of Elders wishes to speak to you, and your companions. Come."P  
Dragon Shadow nodded. "Very well elder."P  
She, and the twin brother, lead. Chrono's group came second, followed by Cloud's group. Half an hour latter, after following a winding maze of tunes, passages, chambers, and narrow bridges over crossing lava flows, the group arrived in the largest cavern they'd yet seen. Dragons were perched on several ledges. Few were as large as Dragon Shadow, however, there were many nearly her size. All the eyes focused on Dragon Shadow, as she, and the others, entered. The two groups spread out to either side of her. The brothers remained on her back, where they'd been since they left the first cavern. None of the humans seemed relaxed in the area. But none of them were foolish enough to attempt to draw their weapons either. Then, Dark Wing entered, and took his place beside Dragon Shadow. Dark Knight was upon his back. Although surprised, Dragon Shadow said nothing. The others, believing someone knew what was going on, said nothing.P  
The elder took his place at the front of the chamber. Several other dragons emerged from adjoining caverns, and joined the elder. Soon, a dozen elders were present. The largest dragon their, even larger than Dragon Shadow, raised a loud cry. The chamber became quite.P  
He then spoke. "Let the meeting of the Elders begin…"  



	27. Decisions

  
  
P  
The elder who'd lead the group to the cavern stepped forth, and addressed those gathers. "My fellow dragons! We face a danger, unknown to our kind! A dangerous beast has chosen to layer just east of our mountains! In the old realm, of our now deceased neighbor. This creature has attacked our people, and has stolen others! Now, I know she is also responsible for the creation of changelings, and controlling humans, and possibly those of our race, or others, against their will. This group, gathered before us, has chosen to attack this monster. I ask, shall we give them our aid?"  
P  
There was silence. Then, the elder began again. "Dark Wing, and his linked one have already volunteered to aid them. I say, we give them passage through our realm. This menace must be stopped! Would you like it if it were your hatching that vanished? I have spoken to mothers whose hatchlings have been stolen. I've spoken to life mates, whose mate has vanished. I've spoken to those who fear to leave the mountains to feed. And I ask you, can we afford to live in fear?"  
P  
Once again, the chamber was quite. No one chose to respond to the elder's words. Then, a youngling, yet large for his age, stood up. "I may not be an elder. My words may not affect this meeting, but I wish the right to speak." The elder nodded, the youngling continued. "You see me as a youngling. Yet, I was soon to be life mated. I gave my heart to one. She, like I, was a well know warrior. She chose to aid in the last attack upon the monster's layer. She never returned. I wished to follow her, yet the Elders forbade me. Now, an opportunity has been given to us, to strike the evil one."  
P  
"I say we take it! For my fallen lifemate-to-be, for the lost hatchlings, the missing life mates, we must respond. If our kind is to be forbidden by the elders, I say we aid those who can aid us!"  
P  
His words had more effect upon the gathering, than then elder's. The other dragons began to cheer. The elders looked at one another. They knew that the final choice would be theirs. But, to ignore the clear support of their fellow dragons, would be to invite disaster.  
P  
The largest dragon one again called, and silence was restored. "The Elders shall meet. An answer shall be given soon."  
P  
One by one, the Elders filed out of a door at the front of the chamber. After the last one had passed, the door was shut. The gathered crowd sat down upon their ledge to await the elder's decision. Although it was unlikely they'd risk angering so many, there was always a chance. It was that chance that many dragons were waiting for. Should they decide not to help, a battle would break out, and a new council could be chosen. To be on the council was every dragon's wish. And any risk was worth it. So long as it was an honorable risk. There were stories of those who tried to use treachery to enter into the council, but they always paid the price. And that price was far more expensive than any dragon could afford.  
P  
For several hours they waited. Dragon, human, and every other creature there. It was getting unbelievably tense. Cloud, Chrono, and their companions were becoming aggravated over the long wait. They were uncomfortable around so many large, carnivorous beasts.  
P  
Suddenly, the door once again opened, and the elders emerged. They took their places at the front once again. Once again, it was the largest that called the meeting to order, and he who spoke first. "My friends, we have come to a conclusion. It wasn't easy, for we feared to take the control from the leaders. Our decision is this. That we shall aid the humans pass through our realm, however, any leader, or cave owner may challenge them to the right of passage. As well, We shall allow both Dark Wing, and the youngling to accompany these warriors, should both groups agree."  
P  
A cheer arose from those gathered. At last, they had a method to challenge the evil that had laid siege to their realm. The elder came forwards to the group. "We have a few caverns in our realm that were designed for humans. If you wish, you may rest in one and discus everything before making any decisions."  
P  
Dragon Shadow said nothing. Cloud and Chrono looked at each other. Then, Cloud spoke. "I think it would be for the best. There is much that needs to be explained before we dare attack. Thank you."  
P  
The elder nodded. "It is we who should thank you. Follow me. I fear that you may not be able to enter, Dragon Shadow."  
P  
Dragon Shadow laughed. "I have a few more tricks up my sleeves. Or should I say, in my scales."  
P  
The elder led them to a cavern, not far from the main chamber. The others entered then Sephiroth and his brother descended from Dragon Shadow's back. There was a flash of green light, and once again, Dragon Shadow was her shrinking size. She took up her usual perch on Sefiroth's shoulder. The elder was amazed. "It seems you are capable of much. I shall return within a few hours. However, you may take as long as you need. Dark Wing, Dark Knight, and the youngling shall be along soon. However they, like you, have things they must do."  
P  
The elder turned and left, and the three entered into the cave. They kept as much distance as they could between themselves, and those who traveled with Cloud. The other two groups had broken apart as well. Three separate groups, three different ideas. Sefiroth, his brother, and Dragon Shadow stayed near the entrance. They didn't want trouble. But they were uncertain how to approach the other groups. However, Chrono's group didn't wait for them to approach. His group went to the three. Chrono was in the lead. And he wanted to know about what had happened. "So tell me, why have these dragons offered us aid?  
P  
The two brothers said nothing. Dragon Shadow knew it was right for her to lead, and the brother's actions confirmed this. "They are having the same problem with the beast as the humans are. Jenova has stolen dragons, hatchlings, and eggs. No one has ever entered her realm, and returned. She's killing them, like she's killing everything else."  
P  
The others nodded. But Chrono wasn't convinced. "What dose this have to do with them offering us aid?"  
P  
Dragon Shadow shook her head. "They need our aid to defeat Jenova. It's faster for us to travel through the mountain, rather than over it. And the two that have chosen to come have their own reasons. I don't know Dark Wing's reason, but I understand the youngling's. The youngling was to be life mated with one of the missing dragons. A dragon will only choose a life mate once. If this youngling's, chosen doesn't return, then he shall never choose another. And will most likely die soon. Such is the way of the dragon."  
P  
Chrono nodded. "I see. And I can understand the reason. Forgive me for being suspicious, yet…"  
P  
Dragon Shadow shook her head. "I understand well. I'm glad you chose to trust me." She glanced over at Cloud's group. "I only hope they can do the same…"  



	28. Discussions

  
"Cloud! You must be crazy! How can you trust that…. That KILLER! He destroyed out town, killed our families, and…"  
P  
Cloud shook his head. "I know Tifa. But… I also know it wasn't his fault. I don't know how to explain this. But I know he didn't want to. And he feels sorry about it."  
P  
Red shook his head. "How can you understand this?  
P  
Cloud was at a lost for words. Even he couldn't explain what had happened over the last day, or so. "It's really hard to explain. But I know." Cloud shook his head. He was confused, and that confusion wasn't helping him. "Dragon Shadow and Sefiroth saved me from Jenova… Saved us from Jenova. After I vanished from the castle, I found myself trapped in a room. There seemed to be no door, no exit, no escape… Then, Jenova entered, and she took control again. Only she did it through Sephiroth. Then, we were sent to trap Dragon Shadow, and Sefiroth. When they followed us through the pillar of light, the four of us were carried to another place…." Cloud proceeded to tell his friends what had occurred, up until the point they met, in the dragon's layer. The others were amazed. "… That's why I believe that I can trust them. At least for now. The link allows us to share thoughts, and speak. But it's also a limit. However, I'll let you decided."  
P  
The others looked at one another, then at Cloud, and finally, at the three figures standing in the distance. And shook their heads. This had taken them by surprise. Cloud looked up, and the confused, amazed, and surprised expressions on his friend's faces. He didn't know what to do. "I'll leave you for now. I think you need some time to get used to this. I still need the time too."  
P  
Cloud turned, and walked away. The others were left, trying to sort everything out. Tifa didn't even hear the others, as they began to debate. With Cloud's departure, Red took the lead. "I say that in this situation, we need all the aid we can obtain. And, as Cloud has said, it was not all Sephiroth's fault. Further more, Cloud was saved by Sefiroth and Dragon Shadow, as were we all. I believe this owes them some credit."  
P  
Yuffie, on the other hand, wasn't so easily convinced. "That monster attacked my town! He's the cause of Wutai's current condition! My father will disown me if he even THOUGHT I was aided by Sephiroth, or Sefiroth, or whatever he's called!"  
P  
Cait Sith looked at Yuffie. Suddenly very nervous. "Well, that wasn't all his fault. He was ordered by his superiors. I mean, Shinra did order the attack, it wasn't like he did it on his own…"  
P  
Yuffie shot a dangerous look at Cait. "You think I don't KNOW that! Stupid cat."  
P  
Cait said nothing. He only slumped over his moggle.  
P  
Barret spoke up. "Well, I know this is the #$@#$# creature we've been chasing. Now what I don't understand is why he's changing sides. And why the @%#$ are their two of them?"  
P  
Cid laughed. "I'm with ya on this one. This makes no #%*@! sense."  
P  
Zack looked around, obviously very nervous. "I don't know how much my word's going to count. But what I have to say, is this. Sefiroth did risk his life to help Cloud, and you. I know, because I was there. Sephiroth helped us to escape from Jenova. Sephiroth hated being under her control. She made his do thing he didn't want to. Including the destruction of Nibelheim, and the summoning of Meteo. True, it was his choice, to an extent, to fight the battle against Wutai, but even then, she had a hold on him. The hold that was forged when she used Sephiroth to kill his brother."  
P  
Vincent watched the whole thing, not certain of what to say, or do.  
P  
The others were silent as they considered this. Tifa suddenly realized what they had been discussing. "I don't care if it was his fault or not! He still destroyed my home town! Don't you care about that?"  
P  
Zack looked up at her. Unlike the others, he had no way of knowing how dangerous arguing with Tifa could be. "Do you think Cloud dose? It was his home town too. And I was there! I should have been dead. Just like Cloud. But because of that cursed Hojo, and his dame experiments, I'm alive. And I can feel her! It's hard, at time, to refuse her. Do you understand that?"  
P  
The others backed up. Neither Tifa, nor Zack noticed this. "You think I don't know that?" Tifa's voice was dangerously low. "I know that very well. I saw it happen to Cloud! Several times! And it was difficult for me to just sit their. I tried to help him, but I couldn't"  
P  
Zack met her dangerous look, with one of his own. They were like a wolf, and a wild cat facing off. "And tell me, who tried to help Sephiroth? Your help saved Cloud, but who helped Sephiroth? No one! He was left to his own! Do you know how hard it is to watch your friend's brother do things he hates? I saw him fight. But he could never win. You know why? Because she was too strong! Because she was willing to break him, no matter the cost!"  
P  
Nothing further was said, but the two continued to glare at each other. Those watching were amazed. They had yet to find one who was willing to face Tifa. And they'd never seen one last so long against her. And no one, other than Cloud, had been willing to argue with her on the topic of Sephiroth.  
P  
For a long time, no one said nothing. The center of the argument watched from a distance. Cloud watched as well. Both were good friends, but he knew that his aid in the situation would only complicate maters.  
P  
Red, and the others could only watch as the staring continued. None dared to enter that argument. Especially one about such a delicate situation. The two continued to glar at one another. Neither one wanting to admit they were wrong. Neither willing to back down. Each remebering the day that Sephiroth had attacked Nibelheim. Each remembering the deaths, destruction, chaos, and ultimate finally of that day. But their was something each remembered, that the other knew nothing of.  
P  
Tifa remembered all the times Sephiroth had apparently used Cloud. Shinra's cover-up of that day. And the change in Cloud's memories.  
P  
Zack remembered all those years of living hell. Years of torture, pain, helplessness, fear, hate, anger, and despair. His only companion, Sefiroth, who lived through the same thing. And Sephiroth, who helped them escape, yet was helpless to help himself.  
P  
Truly, it wasn't the Nibelheim massacre that was their main consideration. It was the years that followed. Red walked over to the two. "The rest of us are going to get some sleep before we leave. You two had best decided. Tifa, I know you hate Sephiroth, but perhaps you and Zack would benefit from sharing your stories of Sephiroth, and his brother."  
P  
Red didn't wait to see what would happen. He turned, and joined the others. Slowly, one by one, the others fell asleep. Soon, only Cloud, Zack and Tifa seemed to be awake. Cloud walked over to join the two. "I know the problem. Tifa, I know why you hate Sephiroth and his brother. I can understand that. But we need their help. Of all the people here, the four of us are the best equipped to deal with Jenova. Especially if she merges with that other creature the people of this world speak of."  
P  
Tifa began to cry. "It's just that I have a hard time admitting that it may not be his fault. I mean, if I quite believing that it was…"  
P  
Cloud sat down by Tifa. Zack looked at them, then got up and left. The stillness of the cave was broken only by Tifa's crying. And that soon faded from the cave.  



	29. Dragon's Aid, Dragon's Fight

  
The next morning, the groups set off. Sefiroth's in the lead, followed by Chrono's, and finally Cloud. Outside, Dark Wing met them. "Have you decided?"  
P  
Dragon Shadow nodded. "We shall accept your aid. I only pray we reach the monster's layer before she attacks another innocent being."  
P  
Dark Wing nodded, then lead them through the passages, back to the great hall where the elders had met the pervious day. Their, the youngling, and Dark Knight awaited them. Dark Wing allowed Dark Knight to mount. And soon the strange group began their journey through the underground. The first day passes uneventful, other than the meeting of the leaders of some groups. That evening, the group settled into another cavern that had been designed for humans. Dark Knight joined them. He warned them trouble could arise. "The more aggressive clans live near the outer mountain. Which means, we'll most likely be challenged at least one. And they may ask to challenge you. Most heard of your victory over me, but most of the outer clans will not admit it to be true. They will want to see you fight."  
P  
Dragon Shadow nodded. "And what about magic, and bonded ones?"  
P  
Dark Knight laughed. "They'll most likely be permitted. These dragons are so full of themselves, and they believe themselves to be indestructible. The harder the challenge, the better."  
P  
The next day began well enough. However, soon they arrived in the lands of the Stonefire clan. Dark Wing looked down at Dragon Shadow. "They are very likely to challenge you. I hope not, for this is the most feared clan, and for good reason. They've yet to loose a fight. Even I lost to them."  
P  
Dragon Shadow nodded. "In other words, they're gonna be trouble?"  
P  
Dark Wing laughed. "That's an understatement." He turned to face the cavern they were about to enter. "We seek permission to pass through your lands."  
P  
Their was silence. Then, a great green dragon landed in front of them. "I am leader of the Stonefire clan. If you would seek to pass through here, then I would challenge the one known as Dragon Shadow. I've heard she was capable of defeating your pitiful warrior…"  
P  
Dragon Shadow rose to the challenge. "I have, and I accept your challenge… Though I'd hardly call Dark Wing a pitiful warrior."  
P  
The dragon laughed as he saw Dragon Shadow. "This shall be too easy. Come, we shall battle in the arena. You may use whatever you wish. Should you win, I shall allow you to take the two humans I captured. However, should you loose, I shall take two of your humans. Is this agreeable?"  
P  
Dragon Shadow paused, uncertain of what to do. On one hand, she could save two people, but if she failed… She turned to her companions. "I need your advice. If I loose, it will be you who pays."  
P  
Zack nodded, and walked up to her. "I believe in you. I know you can win. I'm willing to accept the risk. And it's not like your fighting alone. The best warriors I know are battling with you."  
P  
Dragon Shadow nodded. "But is their another? Without two, he will choose one. And I cannot argue the decision. Or, we could seek another way…"  
P  
All were silent. They had seen Dragon Shadow's power in battle. But would it be enough to ensure the victory this time? They all thought of what they'd been through before. This is what they would face, should Dragon Shadow fail. But their were two who were living through it, who could be set free. Vincent looked at the others, then amazed them by speaking up. "I shall accept as well. My life is worth little as it is…"  
P  
Cloud looked in amazement at his friend. "Vincent, are you sure?"  
P  
Vincent nodded. "Perhaps it is time I had trust in another. I am sure."  
P  
Dragon Shadow looked at the two. The two who would pay the price should she fail…  
P  
Then, she looked to the leader in front of them. "It is."  
P  
The leader laughed. "Then follow. We shall battle."  
P  
They followed the leader into a large cavern, much like the one where Dragon Shadow had fought Dark Wing. The leader flew to the other end of the cavern. Dragon Shadow called upon the materia within her to retake her normal size. The two brothers and Cloud took their places behind her. They all knew what rested upon the out come of this battle. The leader watched in amazement as Dragon Shadow grew. "So, you shall be more of a challenge then I first thought. Excellent. Let the battle begin!"  
P  
With that, the two dragons launched themselves into the air. Cloud, and the brothers watched from the ground. They knew when they were to act. Once again, Sefiroth called upon the e-skill materia to give Dragon shadow the edge in speed and defense. However, one again, she was the weaker of the two, even though she was larger.  
P  
Uncertain of how much had been told of her first victory, she feared to wait and see if the leader of the Stonefire clan would make the same error as Dark Wing had. I"Sefiroth, call upon the lighting now. I want to end this as fast as possible. Sephiroth, should you wish to aid me, I welcome it. He is going to be harder than Dark Wing. And for everyone's sake, we can't lose."  
/IP  
She didn't wait to see what the brothers would do. But she was unsurprised when lighting stuck the Stonefire leader. Unfortunately for him, he was surprised by the attack. However, that only seemed to annoy him, rather than do any damage.  
P  
Just then, the brothers decided to enter the battle. The leader of the Stonefire clan was unprepared for their assault. Which gave Dragon Shadow the precious seconds she needed to get above him. The Stonefire leader was so pre-occupied by the new attackers that he forgot about Dragon Shadow. A grave error on his part. She came down from above, forcing him to land. As soon as he did, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Sefiroth closed in on him. With Dragon Shadow keeping him grounded, the leader had little choice, but to yeild.  
P  
"I am impressed. No one has ever defeated me before. I shall hold to my end of the bargain…"  
P  
The Stonefire leader nodded to another dragon behind him. That dragon vanished into the caverns. Only to return, with two humans…/FONT/BODY  



	30. Two Old Foes, One New Mystery

  
The two humans were lead out. But the moment they saw Dragon Shadow, they froze. Dragon Shadow turned to look at them as well…  
P  
"You! I don't know how, but it is you."  
P  
The first man looked at her, a challenge in his eyes. He was the taller of the two. "So it is true. I'm not surprised. You fiend."  
P  
The second man watched her as well. He too, had a challenging look in his eyes. "I don't know why I though otherwise. You work with these monsters…"  
P  
The others were totally confused. No one knew what they were speaking of. But her attention was fully focused upon the men, and nothing would divert it. Finally, Sefiroth got an idea. I"What is wrong? How do you know these people?"  
P  
"Don't you know? Don't you recognize them?? Oh, I forgot. Latter. I shall explain latter. I do not trust them…"/I With that, she closed the link. All anyone could do, was watch, and hope she did nothing stupid.  
P  
Dark Wing turned to the brothers. "Sometimes a dragon, if they know what they are looking for, can see things that a human can't. This appears to be one of those times. But what she sees, only she knows."  
P  
The brothers accepted this, though they were puzzled by her actions. Then, the larger man spoke again. "We have discovered what we were sent to. You will regret the decision you made…"  
P  
Dragon Shadow shook her head. "You are being used. Why do you trust her, rather than me? We…"  
P  
But the larger man cut her off. "Are far different. I know. I was told!"  
P  
Dragon Shadow laughed. "Perhaps, you should ask about that! You may be surprised."  
P  
The smaller man drew something, and the larger nodded at him. "Until we meet again beast. Farewell! Our next meeting shall not go as well!"  
P  
The smaller man threw the object, and the two disappeared. Long after that, Dragon Shadow's irritation at the meeting could still be felt. She looked back at Dark Wing. "We should keep moving. We're not going to get anything done by standing around."  
P  
Dark Wing was puzzled by her change in attitude, but didn't argue. Soon, the small group was once again on the move. The brothers moved up beside her. Sephiroth looked up. "Are they, who I think they are…"  
P  
Dragon Shadow looked down at him. "It depends on how you think they are, but I'm betting they are. The two whom you sent to challenge us. Again, and again."  
P  
Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't know how she controls them. Unlike the others, they seem to follow by choice. Although, she may be fooling them…"  
P  
Dragon Shadow shook her head. "I hope I got through to them. I don't want to fight them. Maybe they could…"  
P  
Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, maybe they could. But only they know…"  
P  
Sefiroth looked at them. "Would you mind explaining to me what you're talking about? I don't follow any of it."  
P  
Sephiroth looked at Dragon Shadow, who said nothing. "Maybe it's best to wait. Until we can figure those two out ourselves. They are the most dangerous foes, yet also the ones who's help we need the most…"  
P  
Sefiroth shook his head. "I don't understand any of this. All that I do know is you've confused me. And maybe you should get a better story to tell those guys back there."  
P  
Dragon Shadow looked back at the people following her. She knew they deserved the truth, but that it could destroy the only chance she had. The only chance to become human again. Yet, to not tell them the truth could break the fragile trust which had formed. "I don't know what to do. On the one hand your right, but on the other…"  
P  
Sephiroth shocked his brother by his next words. "I know what you mean. They don't understand her. She's lying to them, so that she can control their power. The only reason they are still free is because they lack what we have. A part of her within us…"  
P  
Sefiroth was slowly beginning to understand. "So those two are being fooled by Jenova into helping her. And they are both strong. And you've met them before, and they know of the four of us. And they are the only ones who can help you become human…"  
P  
It slowly dawned on him who the two were. "It can't be… Can it?"  
P  
His brother nodded. "It can be, and is. They are from another world. One where such a thing is possible."  
P  
"And that is why I dare not tell the others. They may kill the only ones who can help me regain what I've lost…"  
P  
Nothing else was said of the subject, and Cloud never came to see what had happened. For the rest of the journey, the three were lost in thought, each thinking of what had been said, what could be done, and what this whole situation could mean./FONT/BODY  



	31. Entering Forbidin Territory

  
  
P  
That evening, the group came to the other end of the caverns. There, just beyond the cave's mouth, lay the beginning of the forbidden territory, as the dragons called it. Past that point, nothing had ever returned before, though several had tried. Dusk was falling as the group gathered to look out upon the battlefield. Their enemy lay in wait, though they knew not where, only that she was there.  
P  
Dragon Shadow looked back at the others. She knew that they were all in need of a rest, though most would deny it. "We should rest here, and move out with the dawn. It's foolish to move at night, especially when we don't know the terrain…" She looked up at the sky. The stars were just beginning to show, but it seemed like something was blocking some of them. And she knew what. "But our foe dose. And she also has aerial surveillance…" Quietly, to herself, she added "for now."  
P  
As expected, there were a few arguments, but they were quickly halted as others saw the reasoning behind Dragon Shadow's suggestion. Soon the groups were spread out as best they could. Dragon Shadow, the brothers, Dark Knight, Dark Wing, and the youngling were at one end. Cloud's group was at the other and Chrono's in the middle.  
P  
Dragon Shadow stretched her neck to look over them all. "ISometimes I wonder how we can win this. So much hate, and mistrust…"  
P  
"I know that. As dose my brother. It may be best if we don't go tomorrow…"  
P  
"You forget that if the two of you don't come, then neither do Cloud or I. And that could make matters worse."  
P  
"So we do. So we do…"  
/IP  
With that, Sefiroth took off into the night. Dragon Shadow had little concern over his departure. If anything happened, she'd know. It was the others, those who had no way of warning the others of trouble that she worried about. But in the interest of avoiding a battle, she didn't try to stop anyone from going out, should they so choose. Soon she, like most of the others, had fallen asleep.  
P  
The next day dawned bright, almost in mockery of the battle that lay ahead. For the first time, the enemy's strong hold could be clearly seen. And some didn't like what they saw…  
P  
"That Reptite layer. But reptitle lair go boom when Lavos come. How this be?"  
P  
Chrono shook his head. "I don't know. But I don't like it."  
P  
Cloud came up beside the others. Surprisingly, he was one of the few who seemed to be able to ignore the past, in favor of the present. "It must be Jenova's magic. I can't think of anything else that could accomplish that…"  
P  
Everything was quiet as they took in the sight. A mammoth castle, in a wasteland. A castle that was the source of evil for two worlds…  
P  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
P  
Dragon Shadow moved first. She led the others out onto the valley floor, and into the forbidden area. Everyone was quite, like they were afraid that a single noise would allow Jenova, and her minions to swarm down upon them. However that silence was shattered by a cry. A cry carried by the wind. A cry that Dragon Shadow knew well, and had to respond to.  
P  
She called out to the sky, answering the call. I"This is my fight. I must fight alone. You mustn't let anyone interfere."  
/IP  
The brothers nodded. Dragon Shadow repeated her message to Dark Wing, and the youngling, the rose up into the sky. Flying in with the dawn, two figures broke the sunrise. Two very familiar figures come back for another battle. A battle upon which rested the fate of three dragons.  
P  
The others watched her leave. And most were confused. The brothers were upset, wanting to help her, but held back by her words. Others from the two groups had no way of knowing that. And when the two dragons appeared, they readied themselves for battle. The brothers looked at each other. They knew they had to stop them, but one group, at least, wouldn't listen to them.  
P  
It was Dark Wing who saved them that problem. No one wanted to argue with him, so they didn't bother to try and fight, for the moment. However, that could change if Dragon Shadow began to loose. The brothers could only pray that she wouldn't.  
P  
Dragon Shadow watched the two approach. Ever since she'd met them in the caverns, she knew she'd need to fight them, one on two. "Shall we end this now?"  
P  
The three looked down at the group gathered there. As if reading their minds, Dragon Shadow replied. "They shan't interfere. This is our battle."  
P  
The two dragons looked at one another, then the larger one came forth. "This shall be a one on one battle. You and I."  
P  
Dragon Shadow nodded. The smaller dragon backed off. Those one the ground saw this, and relaxed, a little. The two contestants looked at one another. Both sides knew not what would happen should they loose, but neither was planning on it. The two rose higher into the sky, and the battle began…/FONT/BODY  



	32. A Battle in the Sky

  
  
Each dragon knew the other's weakness. Dragon Shadow was quicker, and more agile. The other dragon was stronger, and able to accept more damage. This was to be their third battle. But would it be the last? Neither knew. Only the end of this battle, and its consequences would tell that. And even that may not be enough.  
P  
Only one question remained unanswered. Dragon Shadow looker at her opponent as the two rose higher up. "And what of magic?"  
P  
He looked back. Both stopped rising. The battle would begin here. "Use it if you wish. I have my own powers. I use those."  
P  
"Agreed." Dragon Shadow called upon the e-skill materia once again to use the spell of Big Guard. The other dragon began to inhale. Dragon Shadow didn't wait to see what he planed to use. She rushed towards him, hoping the spell would be enough to change the odds to her favor.  
P  
It wasn't. Before Dragon Shadow had the opportunity to attack, he launched a powerful fire breath attack. Dragon Shadow had little time to dodge. She took the blast on her feet, and legs. However, her scales gave her much protection against the fire. She called upon her materia one again, this time launching a powerful ice attack. Her foe had just enough time to avoid taking the full blast of the spell. However, being strong against fire left his more vulnerable to ice attacks. He took more damage from that spell then she did from his attack.  
P  
He dove in, trying to get into a physical contest. If he could manage that, he'd win. Over Dragon Shadow, he had the advantage of strength. Dragon Shadow knew this as well. She dogged his attempts to draw her into an aerial wresting match. Rather, she dogged his attacks, letting him weaken himself.  
P  
He wasn't amused. "You're a coward! Come, attack me!"  
P  
Dragon Shadow wasn't fooled. "I know as well as you, that should we get into that kind of fight, you'll win."  
P  
"It seems you're smarter than I was told."  
P  
"There's a lot more to me than you thought. And even more that you think is true, but is a lie."  
P  
He laughed. "You humor me. I know what I was told! And I've seen little to dispute that!"  
P  
She knew exactly what he was attempting to do. "I shan't fall for that! I am not going to loose control in anger. If that is what you're attempting to make me do!"  
P  
He said nothing else. The battle resumed, no longer being fought with words. But already, doubt attacked him, and he wondered what was truth, and what were lies. Could he trust what he'd been told? Already much had happened to make him wonder. This battle, and the discussion, had already began to make him wonder. Though he'd never admit it.  
P  
Both were beginning to tire, he from his attacks, and Dragon Shadow from her dogging. It was no longer a matter of who could win the battle. It was now a matter of who would err in their pattern first.  
P  
They both did. Dragon Shadow dogged to early, and he landed a solid blow with his claws, to her wing. However, Dragon Shadow managed to hit one of his wings with her tail. Both began to fall.  
P  
He looked up. "It seems this battle has ended in a draw. But shall either of us survive it?"  
P  
Dragon Shadow was bout to answer, when his companion suddenly caught him, and returned in the direction from which they came. With his disappearance, the brothers rose up to help Dragon Shadow. Soon she was one the ground once again, though one wing was severely torn.  
P  
Dragon Shadow shook her head. "We will battle again. Nothing I do seems to convince him of the truth…"  
P  
Sefiroth watched the departing figure. "I think it's what you didn't do that convinced him more. But so long as he listens to her lies…"  
P  
Dragon Shadow too watched the departing figure. "…We may never be able to convince him."  
P  
Sephiroth shook his head. "Never give up. I made that mistake, but now I know better. As long as you keep hoping, we'll convince him. Somehow."  
P  
Dark Wind came up to the three. "Should we keep moving, or would you rather rest Dragon Shadow?"  
P  
She looked down at Sefiroth, and he nodded. "We'll keep moving. I'll be fine."  
P  
She shrank, and once again the group was on the move.  
  
P  
CENTER* * * * */center  
P  
  
It was about midday when they reached the castle. It was even bigger then first thought. "So how do we get in? Knock?" Everyone turned to look at Yuffie. "What?"  
P  
Tifa shook her head. "We never knocked when we visited Shinra corp., did we?"  
P  
"Err, I don't know. I wasn't there!"  
P  
Cloud just shook his head. Sephiroth was studding the door. Dragon Shadow and Sefiroth were watching him. He drew his sword, and with a single thrust, cut through the hinges holding up the door. It fell, with a loud clang. That got everyone's attention.  
P  
"It seems he is even more dangerous with a sword than you."  
P  
Frog looked at Magus, surprised by the comment. It was the first time he'd said anything to Frog since the beginning of this journey. "So it dose."  
P  
Sephiroth looked back at the others, his eyes glowing. "Shall we go?"  
P  
They all followed him into the castle. And now, the real changing began…  
PHR  
Author's Note: I will give the two mystery dragons name, eventually. But to do that now would ruin the surprise. However, they are both male. 'He' in the fight scene refers to the larger of the two dragons.  



	33. Into the Lion's Den

  
Other than being dark, there was little that was threatening about the first part of the castle. Just a strait, dark, and damp cave-like corridor leading deeper into the castle. Suddenly, the passage split. Two smaller corridors broke off, one to either side of the larger main one. The main one was the only passage, which Dark Wing could fit thought.  
P  
The group halted as they hit the fork. Chrono looked at Cloud. "Now what?"  
P  
Cloud shrugged. "I have no idea." He glanced at the brothers. "Ask them. They may know."  
P  
Everyone looked up at the two. Sephiroth's back was to them, as he studied the passages. Sefiroth was watching his brother's back. Both knew how much many of the others distrusted them. Finally Sephiroth turned around. "I don't know which way. It's as if all my memories of this place have vanished…"  
P  
Chrono looked at the three passages once again. "I guess there's no choice but to break up into three groups. Each group takes a passage."  
P  
Cloud looked at the brothers. They knew what that met, and none of them were looking forwards to it. "I guess Sephiroth, Sefiroth, Dragon Shadow and I will make one group. Tifa, you lead a second, and Chrono a third."  
P  
The three dragons were discussing something that the others couldn't hear. Finally, Dragon Shadow nodded. "The three of us will break up. One dragon per group. I guess Dark Wing's group gets the middle passage. "  
P  
Zack walked over to Cloud. "I'm going with you. I don't feel comfortable around your friends. I don't think some of them trust me."  
P  
Cloud placed his hand on Zack's shoulder. "I'll be glad of the company."  
P  
Soon it was decided. Dark Wing and Chrono's group would head strait. Tifa's group and the youngling would head down the left, and Cloud and Dragon Shadow would head right. If anyone hit a dead end, they'd head back to the main point, and wait for the others, or mark the blocked off passage, and head off to join another group.  
P  
Tifa's group headed off first, followed by Chrono's, and finally Cloud's. None of them noticed the shadow detach it's self from the wall, and follow the last group down the right passage…  
  
P  
Author's notes: Ok it's a short chapter. I know. But it's setup for the next several chapters. I don't really want to start them here. The next couple of chapters will focus on a group, not all three. I'd guess that the next couple of chapters will be short as well./FONT/BODY  



	34. Down the Center Path

  
Dark Wing and Dark Knight lead. The others sorted themselves out, and followed. Magus was at the end. Although comfortable with the surroundings, the people were another story. I"But for my sister, I will do anything. Even put up with all these people."/P  
/IP  
The corridor was much like the previous part. Dark, damp, and strait. "Alya no like. Too dark. Too small."/P  
P  
Dark Wing began to laugh. "I know what you mean." Just then, the corridor expanded, into a room. The group entered the room, then noticed something that they'd missed before. "There's no way out!"/P  
P  
Chrono looked at Lucca, and nodded. "I guess we head back… What??"/P  
P  
The door they'd entered through was gone. Magus had an angry look on his face. "This is his work! Lavos lives!"/P  
P  
Dark Knight looked down at him. "Now's a nice time to mention that. So, anyone have any ideas as to how we get out of here?"/P  
P  
No one said anything. Chrono shrugged. "I guess not. So what do we do now?"/P  
P  
Dark Wing laid down. "The only thing we can do. Wait."/P  
P  
Everyone sat down in a circle, backs to each other. Magus was the only exception. He stood on his own, next to one of the walls. /P  
P  
He also had the privilege of being the first to figure out what the group had to worry about next./P  
P  
They had been waiting in the room for over three hours, or so it seemed. Suddenly, the wall behind Magus moved. Magus was thrown off balance, and into the others. All around them, the walls moved, and creatures began pouring out. They were creatures Alya knew well. "Reptites! Alya fight! Alya kill reptites."/P  
P  
The others began drawing their weapons, and casting spells. Dark wing fought as he could, the room being too small for him to fight properly. Still, the reptites's small scales proved to be no match for Dark Wing's claws and fangs./P  
P  
Ultimately, numbers were the deciding factor. For each one the group fell, two more took its place. Chrono's group didn't have that advantage. One by one, they fell. Until at last Dark Wing along remaind. But the reptites had learned that Dark Wing was unable to see behind him, and this is where they now focused their attacks. Dark Wing screamed in annoyance. His size made it impossible for him to turn with any speed, and as soon as he tried, the repties were once again behind him. Occasionally one would get to far to either side. They never had an opportunity to flee. But the battle was taking its toll on Dark Wing. As well, he had to look out for his friends. The reptites had no such concerns. Soon exhaustion overcame Dark Wing, and he too fell./P  
P  
The reptites had gained the first victory. Would they gain the war?  



	35. Down the Left Path

  
Tifa lead, taking each step slowly. She was worried about Cloud. Ever since he'd rescuded them from the Dragons, he'd changed. "It's as if the past never happened…"  
P  
Yuffie, who was walking beside her, looked over puzzled. "Did you say something?"  
P  
Tifa looked around. "Who? Me? No, I was…. Nothing. It was nothing."  
P  
Yuffie didn't look convinced. "If you say so… I don't like this place. It's too dark."  
P  
Cid and Barret both laughed. "I though you liked the dark, thief!"  
P  
Yuffie looked at Barret, murder in her eyes. "I am no thief!"  
P  
Which only served to make the two laugh harder. Cid yelled back "If you're not thief, then I'm the tooth fairy!"  
P  
The two men laughed even harder. Red shook his head. The damp hadn't done much good for him. His fur was becoming stuck to his body. "I do not like this either. And perhaps you'd best be quite. You wouldn't want to let the native know we're here, do you?"  
P  
Cid and Barret quickly shut up. Tifa looked back in relife. "Thanks Red. Perhaps you should be leader. You seem to know what's going on, and how to handel it better than I."  
P  
Red shook his head. "It is because you are distracted. I understand why, but I belive their must be a good reason for Cloud's actions. Do not worry youself so."  
P  
As Tifa tried to get her thoughts under control, she kept thinking about how Cloud had seemed accepting of Sephiroth. (Why? Why can he do it, and not I?)  
P  
Vincent was at the very end, just behind the youngling. Suddenly the youngling stopped, and looked around. "Something's happened!"  
P  
The others turned to face him. Tifa tried to take her post as leader seriously for once. "What do you mean by 'something's happened'?"  
P  
The youngling shook his head. "It's part of the reason the three dragons split up. We are able to tell if something's happened. And I know something's happened to Dark Wing. This is all a trap. We're expected. His group ran into a fight, and were severly outnumbered. Dark Wing's last message was that he was battaling them alone. Then I lost him. I don't know if he's dead or not…"  
P  
Cait started to whine. "I knew this was too easy. Now what? We're all gonna die! I don't wanna die!"  
P  
Yuffie looked over Cait, puzzled by his actions. "What have you got to worry about? You're only a dumb robot! And a bad fortune teller."  
P  
Cait shrank into his moogle. "I'm not a robot anymore…"  
P  
Everyone but Red, the youngling, and Vincent looked at' him in shock. "WHAT??"  
P  
Cait repeated himself. "I'm not a robot. Ever since I arrived on this cursed world. Cait isn't a robot, he's a… well actually I'm…. what I mean to say is… AHHH! I can't do it."  
P  
Red took that as a suggestion. "What Revee's trying to say is that, upon entering this world, he became Cait Sith."  
P  
Cait sunk even lower into his moogle, as if it were possible. "You didn't need to tell them. Bad enough you and Cloud knew…"  
P  
Much to Revee's surprise, no one said anything much. Tifa looked at the others. "We'd best decided what to do. If we keep going, we could run into a trap. But if we turn back…"  
P  
Vincent looked at them, from his perch on the youngling's back. "We shall never be able to halt Jenova, or rescue the men Jenova has captured."  
P  
Tifa looked a little upset. "I'm starting to feel unneeded by this group. It seems Red or Vincent would have a better time as leader…"  
P  
Vincent shook his head. "A true leader must be able to feel. I can no longer do so."  
P  
Red looked back at Tifa. "What should we do?"  
P  
Tifa looked at the others, then thought back to her meetings with Chrono, Lucca, and the others. Her eyes began to shin with determination. "We keep going. For this world, and our own."  
P  
Everyone nodded, and the procession began to travel down the passage.  
  
P  
CENTER* * * * */center  
  
P  
They had not traveled far when they came across a dead end in the narrow passage. Tifa looked up at the wall. "I guess we have no choice, but to head back. Maybe Cloud's having better luck…"  
P  
However Vincent had more bad news. "We cannot go back. The passage has been sealed off."  
P  
Yuffie looked around, suddenly very freaked out. "You mean we can't get out?? NOOOOOOOO! I need to get out. I need room. I need space. I need…"  
P  
Cid wasn't impressed. "A little piece and quiet. Yuffie, shut up!"  
P  
Yuffie looked around frantically. "But…but…but…"  
P  
Red looked at her. "I believe Yuffie may be claustrophobic."  
P  
Tifa looked in shock at Yuffie. "I feel sorry for her. But we do need to get out. And not just for Yuffie. Without a means of escape we'll fall into Jenova's clutches as well. And given our history with her…"  
P  
Red nodded. "It shall be anything but fun."  
P  
Vincent said nothing, but studied his claw. He ignored the situation, as well as all the discussion around him. (Only that form may have the power. But to unleash it here could kill those I wish to help. What must I do?)  
P  
Gas began to pour in from some vents near the top of the chamber. Red, being the shortest, soon learned what it was. "I believe I shall take a nap…"  
P  
He fell asleep. Tifa looked down at him. "Well, I don't know if this is good news or bad. Obviously, Jenova wants us alive. But I don't know why…"  
P  
One by one, they were overcome by the vapors. Only Cait was immune to it. However, Vincent was not planning to go down easy. (I must warn Cloud. I cannot be sure of whether or not he knows of this…)  
P  
Vincent transformed into Chaos, and flew to the top of the room. He only hoped that the gas would halt before it reached him…/FONT/BODY  



	36. Down the Right Path

  
(How can I get Tifa to understand? I don't think she believes that I have no choice. This 'arrangement' is better than the one I had with Jenova. But will my friends ever accept it? Will Tifa? And what if I'm trapped with them forever. Can I do that to my friends…?) Cloud was in the lead. Zack followed him, and finally can the brothers with Dragon Shadow on Sefiroth's shoulder. He thoughts were his own for now. He didn't need to worry about anyone listing in. Much as he hated to admit it, they brothers were respecting his desire not to be reminded of their presence. Every once in a while, he'd hear what seemed like an echo from the other's conversation, but that was all. Although Cloud didn't like the echo, it was better than the whole conversation.  
P  
The passage the five traveled down, was identical to all the others. Dark, dreary, and damp. That suddenly changed. The passage opened up ahead. Cloud halted, uncertain of what to do. It was also that moment that Dragon Shadow gained the message from the others. Uncertainty ruled her thought. She knew Cloud didn't want to be reminded by her presence, but she also knew he had to know.  
P  
The brothers didn't know what was bothering her.  
P  
Dragon Shadow shook her head, then flew towards cloud. Sefiroth made to follow her, but held back. Cloud looked over surprised as she landed on his shoulder. "I know you don't want to be reminded of us, but there's something you should know…"  
P  
Cloud shook his head. "It's not you that bothers me. But what is it?"  
P  
Dragon Shadow shook her head, worried. "Jenova has captured the others. She will most likely try to take us as well. Indeed, I am sure of it. We are the most useful of them all…"  
P  
Cloud didn't like the sound of that. Neither did the others. "So this room is most likely a trap?"  
P  
Dragon Shadow nodded. "Compared to the rest of the tunnels, it is very different. If I were to lay a trap, this would be an ideal situation for it."  
P  
Cloud looked back at his allies. (Not companions. Allies they may be, but I can't call those two companions…) "What should we do?"  
P  
Dragon Shadow was looking into the room. "I believe there is enough room for me to…"  
P  
Sefiroth looked up at her. "What is it?"  
P  
"They're here. The two who offer me the thing I need." Dragon Shadow looked around the room again.  
P  
Cloud and Zack didn't understand. And Cloud wasn't one for blind trust. "Who's in there?"  
P  
Sephiroth looked at his brother. They both knew. "It may be best if I go on ahead with Dragon Shadow. Brother wait for me here. This way, we'll have help if they cause trouble…"  
P  
"Now wait a second!" Cloud turned to the two, annoyed. "Who decided this?"  
P  
Dragon Shadow knew he wouldn't listen to the brothers. "I think it may be best. You don't know what we're up against. I do."  
P  
Cloud started to argue again, then decided not to. "Alright. I guess if everyone else thinks it's best, then I'll have to agree."  
P  
Dragon Shadow and Sephiroth entered the room. Cloud, Zack, and Sefiroth stayed behind. None of them liked the idea, but neither was there anything that they could do. If it were a trap, the two walking into it would need help.  
P  
But this trap wasn't hidden. In fact, Dragon Shadow and Sephiroth saw their foe as soon as they entered the room. It was the same pair of men they had met in the caverns under the mountain. "So you follow us even here." It was the larger warrior. The challenge was unmistakable.  
P  
But Dragon Shadow wasn't going to give up. "We aren't following you. We're seeking someone else. This matter doesn't concern you."  
P  
The warrior wasn't going to give up. "Then why are you here?"  
P  
"As I said, we're following someone." Dragon Shadow knew she had to take a risk. "The same one who is lying to you."  
P  
"Lying to us?" The disbelief was clear in the warrior's voice. "Why would she do that? What proof do you have?"  
P  
Proof was one thing Dragon Shadow didn't have. "What proof do you have that I am?"  
P  
"If you aren't here to kill us, why fight us?"  
P  
Dragon Shadow couldn't believe he'd ask that. "Did you really give us any choice? It was fight or die. I have no intention of dying without a fight!"  
P  
The two warriors drew their swords. "Neither do we."  
P  
Dragon Shadow was getting very annoyed by this. "Think. If we were here to fight you, why would be standing here talking with you. It's not you we're after, and it never has been. Now will you please let us past?"  
P  
The larger of the two warriors advanced a little. "I cannot. I swore I wouldn't let you past. And I will uphold that vow. Now fight me!"  
P  
But Dragon Shadow would not. "You do not trust me? You do not trust my honor! Why? We are alike, the three of us."  
P  
"Ha! We are not alike. I fight for the one with honor. Unlike you."  
P  
Dragon Shadow knew the small group would need all their strength in the coming battles. Now was not the time to fight. But given the situation, it may be the only choice…/FONT/BODY  



	37. Saved by the Tiger

  
The two sides continued to watch each other, neither making a move. Each waiting for the other to move first. One side wished to start a fight, the other avoid one. But both would rather die fighting than surrender. Dragon Shadow knew the situation was nearing the breaking point. Any moment now, both sides would break out in battle.  
P  
The situation never came to that. Just as it seemed a battle was inevitable, a different fight broke out. Two inhuman voices rang out from the passage that Dragon Shadow, and the others had emerged from. One voice was that of the Gallant beast. The other was of…  
P  
"What's he doing here?" The first warrior took a step towards the passage from which the sounds of battle rang. Neither side made any move to attack the other. Cloud and the others emerged from the passageway, all trying to see who or what was fighting. The sounds of battle came closer, until the two combatants broke into view. One was Vincent, in his Gallant beast form. The other was a giant, two legged tiger. Both were bleeding from several wounds. They now circled in the hall, the others forgotten, or unnoticed, in the heat of battle.  
P  
Both creatures halted. Then, with a scream, the battle resumed. Both parties stood watching the battle, their own quarrel forgotten in the chaos. Then, as if noticing their observes for the first time, the two beast broke off their own battle. Gallant beast turned to look at Cloud, while the tiger turned to look at the two warriors.  
P  
The first warrior looked up at the tiger, then at Dragon Shadow. "We'll meet again…"  
P  
With that, the two warriors, and the tiger vanished down the passage. The only way out of the room…  
P  
As the tiger vanished from sight, Vincent took on his human form once again. No one said anything. Vincent stood, watching the passage down which the warriors had vanished. "Another such cursed as I…"  
P  
The others turned to look at him, but Vincent said nothing else. Dragon Shadow, from her perch on Sefiroth's shoulder, looked down the hall. "I guess we go ahead. Since we can't turn back, and the others are trapped…"  
P  
No one said anything, but the group moved forwards, down the path. Once again, it became narrow, forcing them to move forwards in a single line. Everyone was tense, knowing they were expected. And still the passage continued. Further and further on.  
P  
Suddenly, a faint light could be seen in the distance. As the small group traveled down the path, it grew stronger, until it was very bright. And still, they were no closer to its source. But they all knew who waited for them.  
P  
Each had a reason for hunting her. Revenge, fear, hate, honor, and justice. These were the powers that drove the party on. And soon, they met whom they had expected from the start. But they didn't expect the other beast with her…  
  
P  
CENTER* * * * */center  
  
P  
Jenova laughed as the six entered the chamber. "So the slaves challenge the master!"  
P  
Cloud's hand rested on the hilt of his sword. "We haven't come to challenge you. We've come to destroy you!"  
P  
The silence that followed was broken only by the growl coming from deep within Dragon Shadow's throat. Jenova laughed again. "I shall win this time. Even now, my power is growing!"  
P  
A growl that came from an unknown source echoed throughout the room. Jenova laughed harder, and Dragon Shadow became very nervous. She suddenly began to suspect what was creating the noise. "Lavose…"  
P  
Jenova only laughed harder. "So you know of my new puppet? Then feel his power!"  
P  
Dragon Shadow knew what was going to happen. And she knew of only one way that anyone would survive.I"Listen all of you. Go find your friends, and get out of here. Now! I'll keep her busy, and meet you latter."/I  
/IP  
Cloud shook his head in surprise. I"What do you mean? I'm not leaving you here!"  
P  
"I don't have time to explain. If you don't do as I say none of us will survive. I'm the only one with the strength, or size to challenge them. But I also have no intention of dying here. If anyone stays behind, you'll only be in the way. Please, trust me...  
/IP  
Slowly the other three nodded. Cloud turned and spoke with the others. The, as Dragon Shadow launched herself towards Jenova, they fled. None of them looked back, fearing what they'd find. They escaped down a new corridor, which they could only hope would lead them to their companions. And behind them, echoed the voices of the combatants.  
P  
Only Dragon Shadow had lied. In truth, she knew this was a battle she couldn't win. But she smiled to herself. And quietly, in her mind, she told herself one thing. "For once, I can make a difference. What is one life, compared to the others…?"  
P  
And she prepared to fight a battle she knew she'd loose…/FONT/BODY  



	38. Sacrifice

  
Long after the sound of the battle vanished, the small group continued to run down the passages. Though he'd never admit it, Cloud was thankful for the mind link between him and the brothers. It allowed them to cover more ground in less time. And time was one thing Cloud feared they would run out of.  
P  
It was Sephiroth, who had traveled down a side passage, who discovered the others first. It almost caused a new battle to erupt. Somehow, they had managed to free themselves, and were in the process of seeking an exit, when they ran into Sephiroth. Fortunately, Cloud wasn't far away, and managed to arrive before trouble started.  
P  
"Tifa! Am I glad to see you." Tifa looked up, and saw Cloud running towards her. Suddenly, everyone began to celebrate. But they didn't have long.  
P  
"Were we not supposed to exit?"  
P  
Everyone looked back at Vincent. Cloud slowly nodded. "Yea. Dragon Shadow is buying us time. But fighting those two, I don't know how long she can last…"  
P  
"Two?" Chrono suddenly looked up in alarm. "You don't mean…. Lavose?"  
P  
Cloud nodded. "I think so. At least, that's what Jenova said. But then, I don't really trust her. I hope Dragon Shadow knows what she's getting into…"  
P  
Zack looked down the passage from which they had come. "I think she knows better than any of us. I just hope she's not doing anything foolish…"  
P  
Neither brother said anything, but they both looked as if they knew something the others didn't. Barret turned to look at the two, then when to ask a question, when Cloud interrupted. "Come on. I know I still need to explain a few things. But that can wait. Getting out of here can't. Anyone know how to get out?"  
P  
Cait sith bounded forwards. "I do. Follow me!"  
P  
The group rushed out, following Cait Sith. At the end of the column, the two brothers hesitated. Both looked back, each knowing the other thought the same thing he did. But they also knew if they were right, it would be too late, even if they could find their way back. Zack noticed the two hesitating, but before he could turn and ask them about it, they walked past him.  
  
P  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
P  
At the front, Tifa was wondering something else. "Cait, how do you know how to get out of here?"  
P  
Cait looked back. "Well, this place is kinda like a maze, and I've always been good with mazes…"  
P  
Cloud came up beside the two. "You don't really know, do you?"  
P  
Cait cringed. "Well, you don't have to put it that way…"  
P  
Cloud shook his head. "It doesn't matter anyways. No one else knows how to get out of here either. You may as well lead…"  
P  
Tifa immediately knew something was up. "Cloud, what's wrong?"  
P  
But Cloud only shook his head, and turned away from her. "Nothing that concerns you. Nothing that I think you, or any of the others would care about. Nothing that I want to explain at the moment either. Maybe latter…"  
P  
But Cloud knew, just as Sephiroth and his brother knew, that Dragon Shadow had lied to them. She believed she wouldn't win the battle, yet she stayed behind to allow them to escape. She would die, and each of the three felt it was their fault.  
P  
Finally they reached the exit. Everyone began to walk towards the passage from which they came. Everyone that was, save three. Cloud, Sephiroth and Sefiroth were standing behind. All three waiting for the same thing. Tifa began to walk towards Cloud, when suddenly two familiar figures broke through the top of the cavern.  
P  
Jenova flew strait up into the air, Dragon Shadow held tightly in her grasp. It was obvious who was loosing. Summoning strength from deep inside her, Dragon Shadow managed to look down at the three. Then she spoke to one of them…  
IP  
"Cloud, I'm sorry. I never meant to drag you into this. I don't have time to argue. I know I will not survive this. I lied to you. But I know everything else was true. The only way you and your friends could get free was for me to do this. Now, with the last of my power, I give you…what you wanted…"  
/IP  
Those were the last words Cloud heard from Dragon Shadow. He didn't know if the other two heard what had been said, but somehow, he thought they already knew, even as he did. Suddenly there was a great flash of light, and both Dragon Shadow and Jenova vanished.  
P  
Sephiroth shook his head in disbelief. "No… She can't be…"  
P  
The two brothers shot off into the sky to the area where Dragon Shadow had last been seen. But they already knew what they would find.  
P  
And even though Cloud no longer had the mind link to the others, he knew as well. "She gave up her life so we could get free. Why? Why…?"  
P  
Tifa came up to Cloud, uncertain of what had just happened. "Cloud… Are you alright? What happened?"  
P  
But Cloud didn't pay any attention to her. His eyes were on the two figures in the sky. But as they returned, he already knew. Dragon Shadow was gone. She had given her life for them, and her final act had been to free him from the link. Even after he had hated her for what he had done to him, she risked, and lost her life for him, and his friends. And then, Cloud began to cry…  
  
HR  
Author's note: In the future, I will, on occasions, reefer to Dragon Shadow as Shadow. This will especially apply to Sephiroth, Sefiroth and Cloud when they are speaking about her./FONT/BODY  



	39. The Gate

The moment Cloud began to cry, Tifa took over as leader. "We should get out of here."  
P  
The others nodded, and even Chrono's group seemed to agree. Neither Sephiroth nor his brother were back. They were searching, and hoping, against all odds they'd find some trace of Dragon Shadow or Jenova, or an indication of where they'd gone.  
P  
The others began to leave, but Tifa noticed that Cloud hadn't moved. "Come on Cloud, we're leaving…"  
P  
Cloud never looked at her as he answered. "Then leave. I'm not leaving until I'm sure she's dead. If it weren't for Shadow, we'd still be stuck in there. And even if I can't find her…" He looked up at the two figures in the sky. "I know they can."  
P  
Tifa was shocked. Not only was Cloud putting faith in the two he had wanted to kill earlier, but he was also waiting for a dragon who, according to what Tifa understood, had put Cloud in a situation he hadn't liked in the first place. "I don't understand. Why are you hoping she's still alive? I thought you hated her?"  
P  
Cloud shook his head. "It's a long story. But I think she's dead, at least in part, because of me. If I hadn't been so stubborn in the first place, she wouldn't have freed me, and she wouldn't have wasted her strength. What have I caused?"  
P  
The others, who had gone on ahead, finally noticed that Tifa and Cloud weren't following. They stopped, and waited for them. Tifa turned around, and when to speak with them. Shortly after, they all returned. Cloud, lost in his own thoughts, never even noticed. Dark Knight, Dark Wing, and the youngling went to examine the entrance to the castle. Shortly after Chrono, Luca, and Frog went to join them.  
P  
After a few hours, the brothers finally came down. Cloud didn't need to speak to them to know what they had found. The two went towards the castle as well and shortly after Cloud followed.  
P  
When Cloud did not return in half an hour, Tifa followed. When she arrived at the gate, she was shocked to see what had occurred. There stood Sefiroth, his sword to Chrono's throat. He was yelling at Luca to give him the key. Sephiroth and Cloud were standing there next to him, watching. Luca was yelling at them that it was not good idea to open the gate. Frog was drawing his sword, yelling at the three to fight him. The two dragons and Dark Knight were nowhere in sight.  
P  
Tifa could not believe that Cloud was helping Sefiroth and his brother to terrorized these people. "Cloud! What on earth do you think you're doing?"  
P  
Cloud looked at Tifa, and she knew something was up. "Stay out of this Tifa. This is something I have to do you, even if you don't understand. I won't let another die for me. Not this time, not if I can help it. And this time I believe I can help it."  
P  
Tifa was shocked. She began to wonder if she even knew this Cloud. She was about to say something, when Luca gave in.  
P  
Drawing the gate key, Luca began to move towards the blue hole, which Tifa had missed. As the key came into contact with the hole, it expanded into a familiar shape. Without so much as a second thought, Cloud and the two brothers leaped through the hole. It shut behind them. Chrono still stood where he had when Sephiroth had his sword to Chrono's throat.  
P  
Tifa looked in disbelief at the hole, trying to figure out what had changed Cloud. But she had no ideas. All she knew was that Cloud wasn't acting like himself. Not at all…  
P  
Luca walked over to her. "I hope your friends are all right. We don't know who, or what, made that gate. It wasn't here when we first arrived, and we don't know where it leads. For all we know at the moment, they could be stuck under the ocean, or worse…"  
P  
Tifa didn't say anything, then turned to Luca. "Only one was a friend. I don't care what happens to the other two. But Cloud wasn't himself… He would never harm anyone. Never…"  
P  
But then Tifa recalled what had happened after Aries's death. Cloud had been willing to kill then. And then she recalled how strangely Cloud had been acting ever since he had met them in the mountains. Acting differently towards Sephiroth and his brother. And never explaining why. "Is that really Cloud…? Was that Cloud? What happened? Why have you changed?"  
P  
It was then that Dark Wing came back. "I didn't see any other gates, as you call them. But it seems as if the whole structure collapsed, not too much further down."  
P  
A few moments both Dark Knight and the youngling came back and reported the same thing. Everyone was taken by surprise at the voice that emerged from the shadows.  
P  
"It is just as before, is it not?" Magnus came out, looking at the three. Frog, Luca and Chrono looked at each other then remembered the last time they had been here. It was just before Lavose hit…  
  
PCENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
BP  
The Dactals sped away from the castle. Before long, they were forced to land. The air had become violent due to the entry of the red star. Chrono, Frog, Alya and Kinos watched as the Reptit layer was destroyed.  
P  
As soon as he could, Chrono began to run towards the ruined castle. The star had vanished; the castle destroyed by it's landing.  
P  
"Lavose underground."  
P  
"What?" Chrono turned around to see the others run up behind him. Then Alya spoke again. "La means big, vos means fire. Big fire. It deep underground." She put her ear to the ground. "It still go deeper. Not good."  
P  
Frog left the other two. It was he who first found the gate. "Sir Chrono. Is this not a gate?"  
P  
Chrono and Alya came over to where Frog stood. Chrono nodded. "Yea. But how did it get here? And where dose it go?"  
P  
Neither of his compaions knew the answer. Chrono shrugged. "Guess there's only one way to find out." Chrono drew the gate key, and opened the gate. "Alya, you'd best go back to your people. I don't know if you'll be able to come back if you go with us…"  
P  
But Alya shook her head. "Alya go. Alya stop Lavose." She then turned to Kinos. "Kinos go home. Kinos be leaders. Alya help friends."  
P  
Kinos nodded. The three warriors opend the gate, and stepped into the world of Magnus's childhood. But none of them knew so yet…"  
  
PCENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
/BP  
Chrono turned to look at Magnus. "You saying this is the gate to your time?"  
P  
Magnus turned his back to Chrono, and walked towards the gate. "It would make sense, would it not?"  
P  
Silence reigned as those who understood thought about it. Finally Chrono nodded. "I guess your right. So what do we do now?"  
P  
Tifa turned to look at him. "I'll tell you what we do now, or at least what I do now. I'm going after Cloud. Something happened to him and I intend to find out what. I don't care what you do, but Cloud could be in trouble. And if he is, I intend to be there for him. Also there is something I must find out about. Something that has been bothering me for while now."  
P  
Before anyone could argue with her, Tifa turned and walked back to her companions./FONT/BODY  



	40. Forgetting the Past, to Save the Present

  
It was cold. That was the only thing the three realized, but they didn't care. Sephiroth and his brother knew Shadow was ahead. Or something that was calling to them was. That was the only thing that mattered. As they headed towards their destination, Sephiroth noticed that they passed a town.  
  
On they moved Sefiroth in the lead, his brother at the end, and Cloud in the middle. None of them knew how this arrangement had been made, and none of them cared.  
  
Finally, about 2 hours after they exited the gate, trekking through the snow, Sefiroth saw something. It was a large, red, green, and yellow colored object. He glanced back at the others, then ran towards it. He knew what it was before he even arrived…  
  
There, lying in the snow, severely wounded, was Shadow. Sefiroth was worried. So was his brother. Neither of them could see any signs of life. Shadow just laid there, not even seeming to breathe. Her strength was almost gone, and it didn't seem like she'd last long out in the cold.  
  
Sefiroth looked back at the other. "We have to get her out of this weather. I can access her materia, but we'll need somewhere to get her out of this weather…"  
  
Sephiroth looked at his brother. "We past a town just back there. Maybe we could get shelter there…"  
  
Slowly, the other two nodded. Sefiroth managed to access the link, and used magic to shrink Shadow. He picked he up, and the three made their way back to the village. Before they arrived, they were noticed.  
  
As they entered, a man met the three. "It's bad weather for travelling."  
  
Cloud stepped in front of the three. "We know. But it was a matter of life or death. And it still is. Do you have somewhere out of this weather? We have one with us who is almost dead from the cold…"  
  
The man nodded. "Follow me." He led the three to an empty hut. "You may rest here. Let us know if you need anything. We may not have much, but we'll share what we do…"  
  
Cloud nodded his head in thanks. "Thank you. You may have saved our companion's life…"  
  
The man turned and left. Cloud looked back at the two brothers. They seemed to be deep in thought. Then Sefiroth turned to him. "I know you do not trust us. And that is part of the reason I am reluctant to ask you this. However, I see no other choice. Dragon Shadow is dying. She doesn't have the strength to heal herself. I believe that my brother and I could give her the strength she needs, but it will leave us defenseless. And I believe that, at this moment, if either of us die, then so will she. We need you to guard our backs. Will you?"  
  
Cloud stood there. He knew he was willing to do almost anything to save Shadow. But this was something he hadn't expected. To protect the life of two he wanted to kill…  
  
But he knew. He knew that what he owed Shadow was more important that revenge. And he knew that he would do it. Slowly he nodded, not trusting himself to speak.  
  
Sefiroth looked at his brother, knowing the final decision would come from him. He also knew what it would be. Sephiroth nodded, and the two brothers moved towards the still figure. They knelt beside her, and each placed a hand upon Shadow. Then they fell over, and Cloud knew the battle to save a life had begun…  
  



	41. Confrontation

  
Cloud sat watching the three figures. It had been over two hours since the brothers became unconscious. He had no way of knowing what was going on. Cloud had never felt so helpless in his life. He wasn't worried about the brothers or about Shadow at that point. What worried him was what would happen when Tifa arrived. And he knew she'd come. Cloud believed he could convince the others he was telling the truth, but he wasn't sure about Tifa.  
  
At that moment he heard yelling from the village. He was tense for a moment, until he realized it was cries of excitement, and not fear. Then he heard a name, and a chill ran down his spine. He had no way of knowing how Chrono would react at seeing him here. He knew that neither he, nor Chrono, nor any of Chrono's friends had left on good terms.  
  
Cloud was worried. If a battle broke out, he'd be outnumbered. And with three lives in the balance, it would be a massacre…  
  
CENTER* * * * */center  
  
  
Chrono was glad he's found the village. The weather had only gotten worse since he'd passed through the gate, along with Tifa and Zack. He could figure out why those two would choose to come together. They always seemed to be fighting. But he knew that there had to be a reason, and he wasn't about to argue with either of them.  
  
There was a cheer as Chrono entered the village. Everyone still remembered what he, and his companions, had done for them. Chrono soon saw the elder come towards him.  
  
If anyone knew whether or not the three were in town, the elder knew. "Sir Chrono! We are honored."  
  
Tifa took a step forwards, but Chrono kept her from speaking. "We are searching for three men. Two brothers and a third man who looks like him." Chrono pointed at Zack.  
  
The elder nodded. "I remember them. They are still here. They arrived claming they needed a place to save the life of their companions. Yet I saw no one other than the three…"  
  
Chrono nodded in appreciation. "Can you show us where they are?"  
  
"Follow me." The elder turned, and walked towards the far end of the village. Chrono, Tifa, and Zack followed.  
  
CENTER* * * * */center  
  
  
The elder stopped, and pointed at a house. "We placed them there. If there is nothing else, I shall leave you." Chrono nodded, then turned towards the house. The other two followed.  
  
Cloud saw them coming, and did the only thing he could think of. He shut the door, then leaned on it. He needed time to think. And he didn't have any time left.  
  
Chrono knocked on the door. "Come on guys, we know you're in there!"  
  
Cloud didn't answer at first. He wasn't sure what to do.  
  
Chrono pounded on the door. "I said open up. You've got some explaining to do."  
  
Cloud looked at the three figures on the floor. "I'm sorry. But I can't open the door. I made a promise…"  
  
Tifa began pounding on the door. "Cloud what is going on? We're not here to hurt you! Don't you trust me?"  
  
Cloud didn't know what to do. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out if they tried to break in. But he also knew that if he allowed them in, he could kill Dragon Shadow, and the brothers. And he had promised to protect them. "I don't know what to do. It's not that I don't trust you. But I can't allow you to hurt those in here. Otherwise, I could not forgive myself…"  
  
"It's Dragon Shadow, isn't it?" Zack looked at the others. He knew.  
  
Cloud was left to decide, and in the end he knew what it would be. "I'll let you in, but you have to promise you won't hurt anyone, but me. I know that you, Chrono, may want to kill me for what happened earlier, but we had no choice…"  
  
There was silence from outside. Zack was the first to decided. "I can agree to that. You are not the only one to owe those three something…"  
  
Chrono nodded. "I can also understand being driven by necessity. I have done foolish things in the past for less than a life…"  
  
For several moments after Chrono spoke, Tifa said nothing. She wasn't sure what to say. There was no doubt left in her mind who rested inside, and whom it was that Cloud felt the need to protect. But she wasn't sure she could agree with him. "Cloud, do you have any idea what you're asking me to do? I don't know how you did it, but I can't forgive him that easy…"  
  
Cloud's voice echoed from inside the hut. "Who ever said it was easy…?"  
  



	42. Land of the Summoned

  
The brothers felt like they had just fallen asleep, when they awoke in a strange place. It wasn't that the scenery was strange. There were green hills, blue sky, and white cloud. Nothing odd like that. But the world felt strange. /P  
  
Then they noticed a familiar figure sitting on top of a hill. They were a little surprised that she was there. But whom she was speaking to was even more of a shock. The two brothers began to walk towards Dragon Shadow./P  
  
Sephiroth allowed his brother to lead something that he had done quite often since being freed. It was almost as if he feared making another mistake. And perhaps he did. That was one thing neither he, nor his brother, knew for certain. /P  
  
Shadow must have known they were coming, for she turned to look at the two. "I figured you might show up. The moment I knew she would not, or could not, kill me. I'm not sure which"/P  
  
Sephiroth looked at the large dragon seated next to Shadow. "But where are we?"/P  
  
"In the land of the summoned monsters." The dragon looked down at the two brothers. "So these are the two you told me about. They truly aren't what I expected. Yet, I am not certain as to what I did expect…"/P  
  
Shadow started to laugh. "I have been thinking the same thing. But for a different reason. But I cannot answer the question you asked. I am uncertain as to why I am here, but I believe they are here because of me."/P  
  
"Strange things are happening here too. Some of which are because of that man…" The dragon looked at Sephiroth, as if he knew who had helped Jenova. Sephiroth took a nervous step back, but his brother stood in front of him. "Who are you to judge my brother?"/P  
  
The dragon laughed in amusement. "Who am I? I am Bahamut ZERO, greatest of all dragons!" Neither brother said anything. It was hard to tell how they reacted. It was hard to tell what they thought as well. Bahamut said nothing, uncertain of what to do in this situation. Never before had humans entered his realm. It had always been the other way. Yet already three figures, none of which were summoned monsters, had entered their realm./P  
  
But Bahamut couldn't help, but feel a kinship for Shadow. Something about her drew him to her. It was Odin who realized what it was. As he rode past, he suddenly turned, and road towards the hill. "It is odd to feel materia in this world. I do not believe it has ever occurred before. Yet the feeling is different…"/P  
  
"Tainted!" Bahamut looked up. "That is what I felt about you. You hold tainted materia!"/P  
  
Shadow was puzzled for a moment, and then she remembered what she'd heard before…/P  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
I  
In a forest, another time, a few days earlier…/P  
  
"Now that we've proven Jenova can shape shift, can I go find my shuriken?"/P  
  
"YUFFIE!!" The three yelled at her./P  
  
She looked puzzled. "What? All I want to do is get my…"/P  
  
BTHUNK!/P  
  
/BYuffie's shuriken landed right in front of her…minus Materia./P  
  
"My shuriken! But wait….My…err Materia is missing."/P  
  
A voice from the near by trees replies./P  
  
"Is that what you call these funny rocks? Well, I think I'll keep them as a reminder of what I owe you. Latter."/P  
  
The girl jumped out of a tree, and vanished into the woods./P  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
/I  
"I don't understand the importance of the materia…" Shadow looked at Odin, puzzled./P  
  
"Our world, the realm of the summoned monsters, exists because of the red materia. Before there was a planet rich in materia. But recently, you are the only one we've found with any summoning materia. Something happened to either change, or destroy all the materia on that world. Or at least all of the summoning materia, the source of our existence…"/P  
  
Sefiroth looked at him in disbelief. "No… The whole world…?"/P  
  
Odin shook his head. "I did not say that. Only that something has happened to the summoning materia on that world. As a result, we summoned monsters are in trouble. Should something happen to the materia you hold, our lives are forfeit…"/P  
  
Shadow turned to look at the red scales upon her back. "The fate of a world…?"/P  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "Upon your back. I heard the legends, but I never believed them. I guess I now know otherwise."/P  
  
His brother quietly looked around, then back at Shadow. "But if something has happened to the materia, what dose that mean for the world…?"/P/FONT/BODY  
  



	43. Accepting the Duty

  
Tifa was silence. It wasn't only Cloud who had suffered at Sephiroth's hands. Yet Tifa knew there had to be a reason. Finally, after, much personal debate, she agreed. "I see I have no choice. I just want to make sure that you are you Cloud."  
  
Cloud slowly opened the door, keeping himself between the three, and those entering. No one said anything at first, too shocked to believe it. There on the floor lay the brothers, and Shadow. None of them moving. Zack gave a questioning look at Cloud. "I don't know myself what happened. All I know is that those two are trying to save her life, somehow. It wasn't any easier for them to ask, then it was for me to answer. But the three of us were driven by the need to save Shadow's life…"  
  
Tifa looked at Cloud. "Why? Why would you do such a thing for a…a…dragon?"  
  
Cloud shook his head. "I told you why. She risked her life for us. But also, it's my fault she's now a dragon. If I hadn't followed Sephiroth through the gate, she would have never gotten involved in this…"  
  
But Tifa didn't agree. "You can't know that for sure! How do you know that Sephiroth wouldn't have taken her anyways?"  
  
"I don't know that." Cloud turned to face the three figures. "But I can't be sure he wouldn't have either…"  
  
There was a stalemate. Neither side knew the answer, but each wanted to believe that they were right. Cloud shook his head again, and sat down. He'd been standing ever since the brothers had gone to help Shadow. "I just don't know much anymore…"  
  
CENTER* * * * */center  
  
I  
Meanwhile, in the realm of the summoned monsters…  
  
/I  
Sephiroth and his brother were still shocked over what they had heard. Shadow was trying to accept the fact that everything around her existed because of the stone embedded in her skin. None of them had come to accept all of what they had just been told.  
  
Shadow shook her head. "An entire world. That is what rests on me. But if Jenova wins, will it matter?"  
  
Sefiroth looked over at her. "I think I now understand why Jenova did not kill you. She could not. The creatures of this world have taken an interest in you. They will not let you die easily…"  
  
"It may not matter if we are unable to return to our world." Both brothers turned to Shadow, not at all amused by what she had just said.  
  
But before any of them could answer, Bahamut turned to them, laughing. "It is easy for you to return, once you have the strength to. It will be easy for me to send you back…"  
  
Shadow looked up at the other dragon. "So it was you who brought me here?"  
  
Bahamut nodded. "I only meant to summon the materia here. But after seeing you, I now understand why you were summoned as well. The materia is a part of you. By summoning you here, it made your mortal form appear dead. I suppose that is why you still live…"  
  
Shadow nodded. "I owe you my life. Thank you."  
  
But Bahamut shook his head. "It is we summoned monsters who owe you our lives. Without you, we would be dead. It has been ages since our lives were held in one person's hands…"  
  
"You understand materia, do you not?"  
  
Bahamut was taken by surprise at Shadow's quest. "Somewhat. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because, I must learn how to control it. I have been accidentally casting spells ever since acquiring this power. And it scares me. I fear what I may do by accident."  
  
Bahamut nodded. "I see. But I fear there is little I can do for you. I only understand summoning material. But I believe that anyone you summon will appear quickly. You are our only hope for survival…"  
  
Shadow was taken back. Her survival was due to a situation that she hadn't wanted. She had no idea of what to say. Bahamut too appeared a little surprised by what he had just said. But he, like Shadow, had no idea what to say.  
  
Shadow turned away, looking around at the world she now held in her. But she also knew she couldn't stay here. Although the fight against Jenova and Lavos wasn't her battle, she knew she would return to fight. Although this hadn't been her fight at first, she had been drawn into it. And she wasn't about to back down. "As soon as I can, I mean to return. I have some unfinished business…"  
  
The brothers nodded. "You are not the only one. We too have things we must do."  
  
Bahamut nodded. "I knew you would chose to return. But you must not go yet. Your body is still weak. And to allow you to return would probably result in your death…"  
  
Shadow nodded. "I understand. But I must return. So long as Jenova remains, I am in danger. She is concerned over my power. Only I have the strength to challenge her…"  
  
Bahamut nodded. "I know this. As so as it is wise to, I shall return you. But it is best if you rest now. It shall allow you to heal faster."  
  
Whit that, Bahamut turned and flew off. The brothers looked over at Shadow, but she was already beginning to settle down. Soon, she was asleep. The brothers, not knowing what else to do, followed her example./FONT/BODY  
  



	44. The Return and a Meeting…

  
Weeks seemed to pass in the world of the summoned monsters. All three were becoming concerned. Especially the brothers. They had no idea how long Cloud would chose to hold his word.  
  
It was at another meeting with Bahamut ZERO that the truth of the matter hit them. Sephiroth turned to Bahamut ZERO. "How much longer shall we remain? Surly by this time Shadow's strength would be great enough to permit us to return…"  
  
Bahamut turned to the three in surprise. "You do not know? It has only been two days in your world. Time flows differently in this realm compared to yours. But I had forgotten you are not of this realm. Never before has an outsider entered our realm, and it has been ages since a new Summoned monster joined us. Still, perhaps you are right. I know that you have much to do. And I wish you luck…"  
  
With that, the three were returned to their bodies…  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
I  
Meanwhile…  
/I  
Cloud looked at the three still formed. Looking at Sephiroth in this condition, unconscious, it was strange to believe that this was the same man who had threatened the life of a very planet. Zack came by at that moment. "No change?"  
  
Cloud shook his head. "They haven't moved in almost two days. And I'm not sure why. The injuries they sustained, or that Shadow sustained healed over a day ago. I'm sure Tifa must think I'm insane…"  
  
Zack shook his head. "She's not sure what to think about the situation herself. She's slowly coming to grips with the idea that Shadow did risk her life to save us. But she still can't accept the brothers. I think what's really bothering her is the way you seem to accept them…"  
  
Cloud shook his head. "I don't accept them. At least not the way Tifa thinks I do. But I can't turn my back to the fact that I do know what they went through. And I can't ignore the fact that to kill Sephiroth, I would need to kill Shadow. And I can't do that…"  
  
Suddenly there were screams of "Monster!" from outside. Both Zack and Cloud rushed out, only to be met by a pair of dragons descending on the town.  
  
The same two dragons that had constantly challenged Shadow…  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
As soon as Cloud left, the three figures began to move. Sefiroth was the first to awaken. "It seems that Cloud decided we were not worth it after all…"  
  
Shadow stood up, and stretched her wings. Then stopped. "I don't think he gave up on us…" There was a reptilian scream from outside the cabin. Shadow spread her wings, then flew towards the door, and exited the build. She rose about the town, and retook her normal size. And then she issued her challenge…  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
The larger dragon flew towards Shadow, then turned and flew away. Shadow watched for a moment, then followed. She knew what he wanted. The two flew west for about ten minutes, landing a fair distance away from the town. Then the other dragon turned towards her. "I'm not sure about our battle anymore. I'm not sure what is right…  
  
What do you fight for?"  
  
Shadow was taken by surprise. "What do I fight for? I fight for what I believe in."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Freedom, justice, and because I will not allow those to whom I owe a lot fight alone."  
  
The other dragon nodded. "Yet I don't know what I fight for anymore. What I was told at first no longer seems to apply. I don't know what it is I fight for, or who is right…"  
  
Shadow nodded. "You're like me. A stranger in a strange world. But for me, it was easy to choose a side. I have seen what Jenova wants. She tired to control me. I owe my freedom to another…"  
  
"Rei told me the same thing. But I wouldn't listen to him. And now, I'm not sure which side is right…"  
  
"I cannot tell you that, if that is what you are asking. I'm not sure if I'm on the right side myself. I only know I'm not on the wrong one."  
  
"Is there a difference in this case?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Where I came from, dragons, magic, swords fights… All of this was just fantasy. None of it really existed. And I'm still not sure it doses. This is hard for me to accept, and adapt to."  
  
The other dragon nodded. "You have given me something to consider. We shall meet again. But I cannot say how…"  
  
Shadow nodded, and the other dragon flew off. Shadow turned and flew back towards the town. She knew there was much that would soon be decided. What she wasn't sure was what the final outcome of that would be…/FONT/BODY  
  



	45. Words in Anger

Of Doubles and Dragons Chapter 45

[Main Page][1]

[Fanfics][2]

[Updates][3]

[FF Quiz][4]

[FF Quiz Results][5]

[RPG List][6]

[RPG Quotes][7]

[RPG Prophecies][8]

[RPG Walkthroughs][9]

[Surveys][10]

[Old Survey Results][11]

[The Square Story][12]

[How to add to the Square Story/  
Who's Added][13]

[Words To Some RPG Songs][14]

[Recurring Ideas In Final Fantasy ][15]

[The Meaning Of Some Words From RPGs][16]

[RPG Character Lists][17]

[RPG's Greatest Mysteries][18]

[A List Of Commonly Used RPG Terms][19]

[Downloads][20]

[Review ][21]

[Play Some Games][22]

[Win My Award][23]

[See Who's Won][24]

[My Message Board][25]

[Search this Site/  
Search the Web][26]

[Sign My Guest Book][27]

[See Who's Signed][28]

[Awards I Won][29]

[Webrings][30]

[Links][31]

[

Play Music

][32]

[][33]

Shadow flew back to the town, alone. The others were both surprised, and relieved by this. As soon as she had landed, they came towards her. Most, if not all, never noticed the other dragon, and the tiger-like figure leave. For that, Shadow was thankful. She did not want to get into that discussion yet. She wasn't sure herself which side the two dragons and their friend were on. 

Sefiroth studied Shadow for a moment. "What happened?" 

Shadow looked towards the direction that the dragon had flown off in. "Nothing. Nothing at all…" 

But Cloud wouldn't accept that as an answer. "What do you mean nothing? You flew out of here with a dragon who's tried to kill you, and you say nothing's happened!" 

Shadow turned to face him. "I don't see that it's any of your concern. If I decided to tell you about it, I will. But at the moment, I don't." 

But Chrono didn't like that answer. "I think it matters. What if they told you something that can help us! We have the right to know!" 

Shadow was really angry now. "It has nothing to do with you. No one here has the right to tell me what to do! I am more than capable of looking out for myself!" 

"And that's why Jenova nearly killed you?" 

Shadow didn't know who made that remark. But it was enough. "Fine. If that's the only way to convince you, I'll kill her myself. Or will you keep trying to order me around even then!" 

A new figure suddenly emerged from the sky, and landed in front of Shadow. "Have you forgotten what it is you hold? Are our lives that inexpensive to you?" 

But the dragon's rage had taken hold. "Now you think you can tell me what to do? Just because you saved my life doesn't mean I owe you a thing! I'll do as I please! I don't care about you, or your world, or anything else for that matter. And I'll do what it takes to get the respect I deserve. I never asked to be dragged into this mess. And I don't see why I should suffer for some other idiot's mistake!" 

With that, Shadow flew off. Bahamut ZERO could only watch helplessly as she did so. 

The others were both surprised by Bahamut's arrival, and shocked by Shadow's words. But before anyone could say anything, Bahamut turned to the brothers. "I must leave you now. It is bad for me to remain in this realm to long. But you must stop her. If she dies, then so dose our world…" 

The brothers both nodded, and Bahamut flew off. He never looked back to see what the others did. He only knew his time could be running out, and there was nothing he could do about. 

* * * * *

Shadow didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she needed time to think. Too much was happening too fast. She wasn't sure what would happen if she told the others about her meeting with the dragon. All she knew was that she had to figure out what she wanted before she could go back to the others. Shadow shook her head. She needed somewhere to land. Somewhere where she'd be alone. Somewhere where she could think. 

She was so busy flying, that she never even noticed that she'd flown further than she'd ever dared to before. And she wasn't getting hurt as a result. But even had she noticed it was unlikely that she would have reacted. She had too much else to worry about. She had nearly attacked those who sought to help her. She still wasn't sure why, but it worried her. If it happened once, it could happen again. And next time, she feared she would not stop before something went wrong. 

She eventually noticed a cave on a small island, below her. She landed, and went in. The cave was well light by the sun, which was streaming down through a hole in the center of the roof. There was a stone lying in the center of the cave. Shadow looked at it, then decided not to move it. Whatever the stone was, it seemed to have been placed there for a reason. 

Shadow curled up at the mouth of the cave, and soon fell asleep. As she slept, she went over the events of the day in her mind. Nothing made scene. 

Then something else hit her. She realized that she was no longer sure about how she felt about the whole situation. At first, she had been upset. Then angry. But now, she wasn't sure. This was the kind of adventure she had always dreamed of. Yet she wasn't sure how, or if, she could get out of the situation she was now in. 

As she awoke, she began to realize that she didn't hate it as much as she thought she would have. She realized that the group she was with, or the two brothers and Cloud at least, were concerned about her. This only served to shame her more about the recent outbreak. 

But she also felt that she had a right to be upset. After all, those she was with never even gave her a chance to explain what was going on before they attacked her. But then again, she never attempted to explain before she flew off. Then she thought about what she had said to Bahamut, and that really bothered her. He had only been trying to remind her of what she carried. And she turned around and attacked him like it was all his fault. 

"How am I going to explain this? I don't even know why I attacked him. And I left the brothers to explain it all…" Shadow looked outside, as the sun began to rise. Then, with some reluctance, she rose, and took off. She knew she was going to have a lot of explaining to do. And she still hadn't noticed that she had gone further than ever before without the link bothering her.

[Go to chapter 46][34]  
[Go back to chapter 44][35]  
[Back to Of Doubles and Dragons Main Page][36]  
[Back to the Crossover Fanfics Index ][37]  
[Back to the fanfics main index][2]  


   [1]: index.html
   [2]: fanficindex.html
   [3]: updates.html
   [4]: FFquiz.html
   [5]: quizresults.html
   [6]: RPGlist.html
   [7]: quotes.html
   [8]: proph.html
   [9]: walk.html
   [10]: quiz.html
   [11]: results.html
   [12]: square.html
   [13]: squaresub.html
   [14]: song.html
   [15]: ffreturns.html
   [16]: squarenames.html
   [17]: rpgcharicters.html
   [18]: rpgmyst.html
   [19]: rpgterms.html
   [20]: downloads.html
   [21]: review.html
   [22]: games.html
   [23]: award.html
   [24]: awardwinners.html
   [25]: http://pub57.ezboard.com/brpgcommunity18433
   [26]: search.html
   [27]: http://books.dreambook.com/firstborndragon/rpg.sign.html
   [28]: http://books.dreambook.com/firstborndragon/rpg.html
   [29]: awardswon.html
   [30]: webrings.html
   [31]: http://www.hotlinks.com/members/firstborndragon/
   [32]: javascript:openBoom();
   [33]: http://www.dreambook.com
   [34]: ff-ct46.html
   [35]: ff-ct44.html
   [36]: ff-ct.html
   [37]: crossindex.html



	46. Revelations

  
  
The two brothers turned their back to the others as they watched Shadow flew off. Zack too watched in concern. Only those three had seen the dragon's rage take over before. But they all knew how dangerous it could be. In her present state, there was no telling what Shadow could, or would, do.  
  
But that was not the only issue which scared the brothers. They had no way of knowing how the others from their world would react to the news Bahamut ZERO had broken. The news that the only summoning materia left was the set, which Shadow carried…  
  
Cloud was still watching the sky into which Bahamut had vanished. No one had said anything yet, for the realization had yet to sink in. Sefiroth and his brother just stood there. They knew that it was for the best that they wait for Cloud and the others to ask them about what had just happened. If the others had to search for them, the whole situation would get out of hand.  
  
Finally, Cloud turned to them. "Can you explain this?"  
  
Sefiroth nodded. "A little. From what Bahamut told us, Shadow holds the only remaining summoning materia on her back. If she dies, then so dose the realm of the summoned monsters."  
  
"And what dose that mean for our world?"  
  
"I don't know. Bahamut couldn't see anything besides the summoning materia without being summoned."  
  
"Cloud! Don't you get it? Our world is gone! Meteo destroyed it! All because of HIM!!!"  
  
Both brothers backed up. Although either of them could have taken Tifa, neither of them wanted a fight. It was Red who helped to avoid one. "Tifa, there is a slight error in your calculations. When Grandfather studied materia he discovered that the summoning materia was the strongest. However it was also highly unstable. As a result, it was the easiest to return to the planet. It is possible that the summoning materia was re-absorbed by the planet in order to gain the power needed to support Holy…"  
  
"You don't know that for sure!"  
  
Everyone was quiet. Chrono and his companions because they weren't sure about what was going on, Sephiroth and his brother because they didn't know what to say, and Cloud and his group because they weren't sure how to react.  
  
It looked like they may stand there for hours, when Sephiroth stepped out from behind him brother, and planted his sword in the earth. He then walked towards Tifa. "If you're so sure that this is my fault, kill me." There were gasps of amazement, then silence. Tifa stood in front of Sephiroth, the hatred burning in her eyes. "The only thing I ask is for you not to hate my brother. None of this was he fault. Everything was done by me and me alone…"  
  
No one said anything. All eyes were on Tifa, as she stood in front of Sephiroth. She stood there for at least ten minutes, just starring, her hand posed to strike the fatal blow. During that time, not one word was spoken. Sefiroth watched his brother in concern. But he understood. In order for Sephiroth to redeem himself, he had to do this.  
  
Finally Tifa slowly lowered her hand, and turned away. "I cannot. I cannot bring myself to murder a man in cold blood for any reason. Father, forgive me…"  
  
Tifa began to cry. Sephiroth and his brother left, knowing this was not their place. Cloud walked over to her, and placed her arm about her shoulder. "Your father would be proud. It took a lot of courage to do what you did. If you had killed him…"  
  
The others began to disperse as the two spoke. Finally, only Cloud and Tifa remained, as the sun began to set…  
  



	47. The Choice…

  
  
  
Shadow was about half way back to the town, when a familiar figure flew beside her. "So, we meet again…"  
  
"That we do. But I don't understand…"  
  
"I've been thinking. As have my friends. I think you're right. Maybe those you fight with aren't, but you are. I saw your last battle with the one I follow. That told me a lot. But…"  
  
Shadow was almost afraid to ask. "But what…?"  
  
"But there is one thing Jenova promised. One thing I'm not sure you, or your friends can give us…"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"A way home. And I'm not sure which is more important. Helping the right people, or getting home…"  
  
"At least you think you know the way home. But there is one other thing to consider. Can you trust her? Trust is easy to give, but sometimes hard to keep…"  
  
"I know. I've known friends who have suffered because of trust. But I also know what I gained by trusting people…"  
  
"That is the problem with trust. You never know how far it can carry you until it's too late. I've made that mistake before. I trusted a man I shouldn't have, and I distrusted one I should have. In the end…"  
  
"I cannot say what we'll decided. But knowing what we have spoken of, I cannot fight you. I cannot speak of your friends, but I have decided to trust you…"  
  
"Thank you. I am glad…"  
  
"I cannot stay much longer. But listen. Jenova is waiting for you. Or she is planning something. I don't know which. But I know she's at the End of Time. She intends to obtain your power, one way or another…"  
  
"I understand. When next we meet, it may be in battle. And I cannot promise that I will refuse to fight you. Like you, I must protect those that may be able to help me…"  
  
The dragon nodded, and the two flew on, in their separate ways. Shadow knew that soon they could fight each other, but that unlike the times before, it would be hard to hate this foe…  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Shadow landed just outside of the village. She chose to wait for the others. Trying to find them could cause more trouble than it would solve.  
  
It did not take long. Slowly the allies she had fought beside came towards the area where she waited for them. It did not surprise her that the brothers were among the first to arrive. What did surprise her was that Tifa did not seem quite so disturbed by their presence. It took about fifteen minutes for everyone to gather. Shadow waited. She knew after what had happened yesterday; everyone would want to know what happened.  
  
She was right. As soon as Cloud noticed that everyone had arrived, he turned to her. "Are you going to explain?"  
  
Shadow looks over those gathered then nods. "I will. Yesterday one of the dragons came to speak with me. In many ways his situation is similar to mine. He and his two friends are not of this world. They were brought here by magic, just like me. And like me they are trying to figure out which side is the right side. They still aren't sure…"  
  
Sephiroth looked up at her. "And you…?"  
  
Shadow shook her head. "I know which side is the wrong side. But that's all at the moment. Please, don't ask me which is the right side, because I don't know."  
  
The others didn't say anything. They could only guess at what kind of situation she was in. All of them had at least one other person around that they trusted, or at least knew. Shadow had come into this situation, and knew no one at all.  
  
Shadow thought back to what the dragon had just told her. She knew it was now or never. "The dragon I spoke to also told me something else. I know where Jenova is. She is at the death of time. I don't know if she's waiting for us, or planning something. But I was warned she'd try to break me at all costs. It was foolish of me to say what I said before. I know I cannot take her alone, especially if that other creature is with her. All I can ask is for your help. If you won't give it, I understand. But you won't be killing just me. You'll be killing the realm of the summoned monsters as well. They say that I am the last source of red materia anywhere. If I die, so do they, and their world. I ask for you help now, not for me, but for them…"  
  
She stood their awaiting judgement. No matter what happened, she could not back down. Her pride, and honor, both human and draconian would not allow it. The others watched her in return. They understood what she said, but they weren't sure how to react. She herself had admitted that they might not be the right side. But they weren't sure if that was a good thing or not. There was no way around it. Cloud was the first to react. He nodded. "I'm with you. I owe you a lot, and Jenova must die. She has threatened too many worlds already. First my world, and now this one. With her gate abilities, she could threaten many more if not stopped. Too many have suffered already…"  
  
Tifa put her hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Where he goes, I go…"  
  
Slowly the rest of Cloud's companions agreed. They knew that Cloud was right.  
  
Chrono then looked up. "Jenova is my foe, if she is Lavos's ally. That creature threatened our world's past, present, and future…"  
  
Many of Chrono's friends agreed. Only Magnus remained silent. Starring at the ground in quiet contemplation.  
  
Magnus didn't look up, but he finally did speak. He spoke with a voice that chilled everyone. "Lavos cost me much…. My childhood, my family, my kingdom…My sister. I shall see him dead, or die trying. Even should it take me a thousand years, I shall chase him to the end of time, and beyond…"  
  
The choice had been made, the battle lines drawn. Tomorrow's dawn would mark the beginning of the final battle, upon which rested the fate of two worlds…/FONT/BODY  
  



	48. The Night Before...

  
  
  
That night, no one rested easy, if they rested at all. All of them had a lot resting on the outcome of tomorrow's battle. Their freedom, or lives, the future of their worlds, and many others. All this, and very likely more, would be decided on the battle.  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
That night, Shadow didn't rest easy. She kept thinking about what the strange dragon, the very one who tried to killer, had told her. Jenova meant to have her, for better or worse. There was no way she could refuse the challenge, yet it scared her. Every time she fought, she remembered what she had left behind. Her family, her friends, her school, and now, it seemed, her hopes. She could never return to her world as she was. For the rest of her life she'd be studied, or hunted, or watched, or something else. Her world was hers no longer. Her parents would never know what happened to their daughter. The one kidnapped out of chemistry class. It was enough to make her realize how much she had stated to miss those chemistry experiments, the teacher's boring lectures, and even the ten hours of homework she had all the time.  
  
What had once been a majestic dream to her, had become an eternal nightmare. She had seen dragons and wizards, warriors and magic. But at what price? Now she had no where to fit in. And in the back of her mind, always there, was the link to the brothers. It was quiet tonight. Shadow wasn't sure if the two were speaking, or sleeping, but it didn't matter. She needed the time to herself.  
  
She watched the moon overhead. "I don't know anything anymore. But if there is a god of magic, or a guardian of dragons, please help me. I want to go home…"  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Not too far away, and yet miles away, Sephiroth and his brother sat together. "How long has it been brother? How long since the two of use where free like this?"  
  
Sefiroth shook his head. "A very long time. I always though that the only way to free you from Jenova would be to kill you. I am glad Shadow gave me another way…"  
  
"As am I. I never meant to hurt you, or any one else. But when the madness came upon me, I had no choice. Like you, I thought my only escape would be death. Sometimes I think it would have been better had I died. Then you would not have my shadow hanging over you…"  
  
"Never say that brother! You have no idea how much I have enjoyed our time together. I only wish there were some way I could repay Shadow for what she did. Besides, even had you died, I would have still carried the burden of guilt. Cloud hates me, as he hates you. Perhaps given time…"  
  
"Perhaps brother, but I doubt it…"  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Cloud and Tifa were alone. The elder of the village had given them a hut of their own to use that night. "Tifa, about what's happened, I'm sorry…"  
  
"Sorry? For what?"  
  
"For what's happened. If only I had killed him when I had the chance. Then the two of us wouldn't be in this situation…"  
  
"Don't ever say that Cloud! You're strong because of your beliefs. Had you killed Sefiroth when you were given the chance, you would have killed an innocent man. I know we're having a hard time adjusting, but still… Had you killed him, you'd be no better than Sephiroth, or Jenova!"  
  
"You're right Tifa. Thanks. Sometimes it's hard to tell which side is right…"  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Vincent was sitting outside, watching the sky. Deep within him he could feel Jenova's power deep within him. And his ultimate form was always waiting to break out. Once he had let it loose. And that scared him. Nothing had ever scared Vincent like that before. But when he became that form buried deep within him…  
  
"I know what it's like. Once Jenova discovered what Hojo had done, she repeated his experiment on me. The greatest power is the one you have the least control over. I have the same problem. The hydra is the strongest form I dare use, but not the only one…"  
  
"As Chaos is for me. But why you?"  
  
"She could not bear to do it to the one she called son. In some ways Jenova is just as disillusioned as the rest of us. She truly believes that Sephiroth is her son. No matter how hard she tries, she refuses to see the truth. But dose anyone know the truth of their father…?"  
  
"It is Hojo…"  
  
"No. It cannot be Hojo. Do you know how I know this?"  
  
"No. And I do not care. Hojo is their father. He told me as much. He told me as he cut off my hand, and placed the withering mass of Jenova over the stump that had been my arm. He told me as he injected me with Jenova cells and Mako. He told me even as he left me to my fate under the other doctor…"  
  
"He told you these things because he did not want you to know the truth. How could that withered old toad of a man ever give life to those two warriors?"  
  
"I do not know. But if not Hojo, then who…?"  
  
"I do not know. But I do know Shinra, and the evil they are capable of. Hojo had no respect for anyone except himself. To bring pain, that was his greatest joy. Or perhaps, like Jenova, he too believed a lie. It doses not matter. I can only tell you what I know. Hojo didn't, couldn't, father those children. Because Hojo could never father a child…"  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Lucca was sitting on the edge of the bed. Chrono and Nadia had stepped out a while ago, and had yet to return. "It's going to seem so strange without you, Robo. I valued your friendship a lot. I know when we stopped Lavos, we changed the future. I only hope that future included you…"  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Nadia and Chrono were walking about the village. Neither one was saying anything. They were both worried. Finally, Chrono broke the silence. "You know, we may not survive tomorrow…"  
  
"I know Chrono. I still remember the first time we came face to face with Lavos. You gave your life to save us. Without Magnus's help…"  
  
"I know. But even if he won't admit it, Magnus has come to like us, just as we like him. I would have been surprised if he had refused to come tomorrow. More than any of us, Magnus has a dept to re-pay to Lavos. He lost more than any of us to that creature…"  
  
"You're right. You always were good at cheering me up Chrono. Thanks…"  
  
"You're welcome Nadia."  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Shrouded in darkness, Magnus starred at the moon. "Tomorrow I shall avenge you, Shala, my sister. You gave your life to save me, twice. It is ironic that I cannot save you even once. I can only defeat your killer. And that I shall do…"  
  
A cat came up, and sat on Magnus's lap. He began to pet it. "Alfredo, my friend. How good it is to see you. Even though all this time has past, you still remember me…"  
  
Alfredo began to purr. With his only family member left, Magnus continued his thinking, seeking an answer to a long forgotten problem…/FONT/BODY  



	49. The Dawn of…

  
  
Dawn finally came to the snow-covered village. Slowly the warriors emerged, all heading for the meeting point. They knew that today, for better or worse, would be the day of decision. For the sake of two worlds, and their inhabitants, the warriors could not lose.  
  
But not all were driven on by this thought. For Dragon Shadow, it was time to prove once and for all, that she was not going to be Jenova's slave. For the brothers, it was a chance to win their freedom, and escape the dark shadow, which had hung over their lives for so long. For Cloud, it was a chance to re-pay Jenova for what she had done to him. And for Magnus, it was a battle to avenge his sister's disappearance. There were others who had other motives as well.  
  
But they were all united in one belief. Jenova and Lavos had to be stopped.  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Cloud took a deep breath as he looked at the gate. He knew, like everyone else, that the force, which may lie beyond it, was greater than anything any of them, except Shadow, had ever battled before. And Shadow knew that they may find three more friends, or foes beyond the gate.  
  
And she also knew that those three would be the hardest to battle. For those three were going to be the ones she had the most in common with. Her greatest fear was that she'd find herself battling the great dragon. The one who had spoken to her of Jenova's plans, and the one who was suffering as a result of Jenova's interference.  
  
But at the same time, she knew she had no choice. Jenova had to be stopped. And no matter what happened, Shadow intended to see that she was. "No one else shall suffer as I have because of her…"  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
Chrono looked at the gate. "The nightmare returns again…" Unlike the other worlds that lay in danger, his world was in the greatest. For it was not only the present that was in danger, but the past and future as well.  
  
Time travel had given him and his friends a great gift, but it gave them more to defend as well…  
  
"I wonder if the Epoch will be there?" Chrono looked over, as Luca walked up beside him. "I mean if we win, we probably won't need it anymore. But the Epoch is like a friend to me. I don't like imagining that it was used for evil…"  
  
"We'll know soon enough Luca. We'll know…"  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
Frog was heading over to the gate, when he came across a familiar figure. "Ti's a surprise to meet you here!"  
  
Magnus looked up. "The black wind howls. I cannot recall the last time I heard it this loud. Perhaps it is a warning of my death…"  
  
Magnus threw the edge of his cape over his shoulder, and lifted his scythe. He turned, and walked towards the gate.  
  
"Or perhaps your search shall finally come to an end…" Frog looked up and, for perhaps the first time in his life, he felt sorrow for the lonely figure who walked before him.  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
Tifa shook her head again as she walked towards the meeting point. "I never imagined that I would end up fighting next to Sephiroth. All this time I've only wanted to kill him…"  
  
Zack's words came back to her. I"You worry about Cloud. But who was there to worry about Sephiroth…?"  
/I  
"Until he said that, I never thought. And even now, I find it hard to accept that one man could be used just like any other. Sephiroth was always seen as a hero. Yet now, I find out he was a pawn. Just as Cloud was. Is this why I feel sorry for him, after I've wanted to kill him for so long…?"  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Zack was still over with Vincent. The two were both lost deep in thought. They had gotten little sleep the night before.  
  
Finally Vincent turned to Zack. "Do you fear this battle?"  
  
Zack looked up. "Yeah, kind of. It will be hard to keep my emotions under control. Especially my anger. That's what this creature feeds off. Strong hatred…"  
  
"Indeed. Yet you are different from me. You still show your emotions. I lost mine years ago…"  
  
Zack shook his head. "You never lost them. In some ways you're in a more difficult position that I. I can tell when my emotions are dangerously close to releasing the beast within. But by denying yours, you place yourself in greater danger. You will have little warning before the beast awakens…"  
  
Vincent was quiet, as if considering what he had just been told. He then turned to Zack. We should go. The others shall be awaiting us…"  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Back at the gate, almost everyone had arrived. There was silence from around the gate clearing. But that silence hid a secret. The two brothers were deep in discussion…  
I  
"So, the final confrontation has come. Now I can re-pay Jenova for what she has done to me…"  
  
"To us brother. She may have controlled you, but she destroyed my life. And Shadow's as well."  
  
"You are right. What is common place to us is unknown to her world. I guess that she will no longer fit into her world. Not until her curse is removed…"  
/I  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
At this moment, Zack and Vincent, the last two to arrive, entered the clearing. Everyone had gathered. Now was the time for the final battle to begin. Chrono nodded at Lucca, and she opened the gate. No one knew what awaited them on the other side. But they knew they would not, could not back down. The battle to save two worlds was about to begin…/FONT/BODY  



	50. The Beginning of the End

  
  
The warriors stepped through the gate. Each one was ready for battle. But when they arrived in at the end of time, all seemed normal.  
  
Gasper walked up to Chrono. "So, you and your friends are back? Why?"  
  
"We were told that the ones we seek were here…"  
  
"Well, besides you and them, I haven't seen anyone. How about you, Nu?"  
  
"Nope. No one at all…"  
  
They all turned to look at Shadow. But Shadow wasn't paying them any attention. Her attention was elsewhere… "They're here…"  
  
Chrono was getting angry. "Are you saying Gasper lied! Let me tell you, he wouldn't lie. It's just not him!"  
  
But Shadow looked beyond him, and Gasper. She looked beyond everyone in that room. She looked into the void beyond. "She's out there…"  
  
Shadow roared a challenge, which vanished into the void beyond. For what seemed like an eternity everyone was still, listing. But no sound answered the challenge.  
  
Chrono opened his mouth to say something, when a cry echoed back to them from across the void. Without even seeing the sender, Shadow knew who it was. "So, your choice is made…"  
  
The others looked at her, not really understanding the comment, until a huge dragon became visible from deep within the void. Another dragon soon came into sight, along with Jenova and Lavos. The time of reckoning had come. Both sides had everything to lose, and much to gain from this battle…  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Jenova looked at those who dared oppose her. Although they had the advantage of numbers, they did not have the same strength. "You fools cannot win! Surrender! You deaths shall be quick and painless…"  
  
"Not this time Jenova! You may have fooled me once, and used me to kill my brother. But never again! I shall destroy you!"  
  
Jenova was amazed that Sephiroth defied her. "My son. Why do you resist me? Together we could rule this world! As is my right!"  
  
"You're wrong. You're not my mother! And you have no right to rule this world! Your ideal world would lead to countless deaths! And ten times as much suffering. You're right? Who, what gave you that right? The only thing you have is power. And you wield it to do harm. You have no right to rule, only the desire. All these years you treated me, whom you believed to be your own son, as nothing more than a slave. If you treat your child this way, what would you do to those not related to you…?"  
  
"You claim I am not your mother. Yet within you, calling to me, are my cells. All who carry them are mine! I made a foolish mistake before. All those who carry my cells are mine!"  
  
"You're wrong Jenova! How many times have I defied you? I who carry your cells! I Cloud Strife, the same one you called a slave, and puppet. I can still remember those words you spoke to me at the hidden city…'IYou do not need to act. You cannot cry because you are…A puppet…'/I How often those words haunted me. But no more! Today we shall end this!"  
  
"And I. How many years? Pain, suffering, torture. All to break me. And in the end, for what? I survived your torment. And I am my own warrior still! And I freed my brother. Jenova, you have ruined your last life!"  
  
Zack stepped up beside Sefiroth. "How many of us? How many times have you tried, and failed. You cannot break us because we are not yours to be broken!"  
  
"For Lucrecia's sake, I cannot allow you to live. You ruined her name, and that of her sons. I shall avenge them, for their mother's sake. The woman I loved!"  
  
"I of all people here have the least knowledge of any of this. But I know what I've seen. You have destroyed countless lives, including my own. And more dreams, hopes and fantasies of many more. You have caused hate, mistrust, and despair to spread. You claim that you shall kill us, yet even that is not truth! I know truth! The truth is that you are a creature of death, and destruction! You thrive on chaos, and hatred! You live to created sorrow! True, I may not know what else you caused, but I know enough. I know enough to know you must be stopped. Not just for what you did to me, and many here. Not for the threat you pose to this world, and others. Not even for the lives you destroyed. You must be stopped for the future. For many worlds, you may destroy the only chance of a future they have! I cannot allow that! Even now, I know of three more victims to your evil. And should we submit to your will, here and now, some of us shall become prisoners. Prisoners who shall suffer because of you, and live lives of hell. You made me a dragon, but you gave me a gift you never thought of. You gave me the ability to understand what I had, and what I lost. But I shall not allow others to learn this lesson the same way!"  
  
Shadow and Jenova stared at each other. They were the strongest warriors of their respective sides. And although Shadow wasn't as strong as Jenova, she had the gift of materia. The only warrior on this world to have such control. And although alone she was weak, she knew her powers would grow with the allies beside her. She drew strength from them, and she knew that when the time for battle came that it would not be a one on one fight like before. This time, Shadow would fight beside her friends.  
  
For that is what she had come to think of them. Even those whom she had once wanted to kill. Cloud and Vincent. Sephiroth and his brother. Chrono and Nadia. Frog and Magnus. All these, and more. Shadow knew that they would all battle beside her, and that she would be stronger for this…/FONT/BODY  



	51. The Final Battle

  
  
Shadow took a step forwards, towards Jenova. She went to take another, when the great dragon stepped in front of her. "I cannot let you do this…"  
  
"I don't want to fight you."  
  
"But you have no choice!"  
  
The dragon leaped towards Shadow, and the two flew off into the void.  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
With the Shadow and the great dragon gone, that left only Jenova, Lavos, and the other dragon. The giant tiger-like creature was no where in sight. Jenova stood there, and laughed. Looking at Jenova, it became difficult to tell where she ended, and Lavos began. The two creatures had somehow merged into one tremendously giant monstrosity. The others drew their weapons. Although Cloud and his companions did not have materia, and therefor their magic, they had their strength. Chrono and his friends had their magic, and they were willing, and ready, to use it.  
  
  
"We end this now, Jenova!"  
  
Jenova just continued to laugh. Sephiroth, Sefiroth, and Cloud all charged her, weapons drawn. But they only made it to within 2 feet of Jenova, when they were thrown back. Jenova reached out with one of her tentacles, and picked up Cloud. The others raced over to help him, but were thrown back once again.  
  
Jenova continued to laugh as she raised Cloud over her head. "Now you shall see what becomes of those who defy me!"  
  
Cloud began to scream in pain as Jenova tightened her grasp. But he was not the only one. The other dragon too, began to scream and thrash as if trying to escape something, but was failing. Jenova showed no concern for the dragon's pain, as she continued to slowly squeeze the life out of Cloud.  
  
Just as suddenly, she stopped, and threw his half-crushed body towards the others.  
  
Without thinking, Sephiroth flew up and caught him. But Cloud was in so much pain, he never even noticed. Although he was free, the damage had been done.  
  
Everyone drew back a little. Suddenly, without warning, Magnus charged the creature, chanting. The void became darker, and Jenova vanished from sight. But suddenly there was a blaze of light from Jenova, and the darkness vanished. It then began to re-form around Magnus. He attempted to escape, but it was too late. His own attack had been turned against him. When the darkness cleared, Magnus was lying on the ground, only semi-conscious. Chrono and Frog ran towards him, and pulled him back.  
  
Jenova had never stopped laughing, except to speak to them. And now they knew why. Their strongest attacks hadn't even reached her. They were incapable of even touching Jenova now.  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Tifa was kneeling down beside Cloud, crying. Nadia was trying to cure Magnus. Sephiroth and his brother were staring at Jenova. Red was studding a piece of Materia. Cid and Barret were searching for something, anything to help Cloud. A feeling of defeat had settled over those who fought to defend the world. Their battle was pointless.  
  
Frog shook his head sadly. "We have at last met our match. How dose one fight a foe, when all attacks are returned…?"  
  
"This isn't an elemental based creature. If it were than it may be possible that the opposite element would have an effect."  
  
"Lucca! Now is hardly the time to think about ineffective methods of attack! There must be something we can do!"  
  
Chrono looked over Magnus, to Nadia. "We've tried everything. Weapons bounce right off it. Spells are reflected away. With hardly any effort on it's part it nearly killed two of our warriors. And we haven't even scratched it. That creature is toying with us. It could kill us all right now if it wanted to…"  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Vincent was staring at his claw. Deep within, a strong debate was going on. He knew one attack method that they had yet to try. Yet that method could kill them all.  
  
Zack came up beside him. "We have no choice."  
  
"And what if it backfires? What if we end up killing those we wish to save?"  
  
"Then at least they'll die free. If Jenova takes us at least those who hold her cells within them will become her slaves. The others will either die, or suffer a similar fate. Right now they would rather have death that that. What about you?"  
  
"Perhaps you are right…"  
  
The two warriors passed through the center of the others. Almost everyone turned to watch them. Just as they began to approach Jenova, Cid stepped in their way. "What on earth are you doing? Trying to get yourselves killed?"  
  
"No Cid, we are not. Perhaps our other forms, the ones you've seen, will have no effect. But there is one last, desperate measure we can take. One that may yet free us…"  
  
Cid looked at Vincent in disbelief. "Are you outa your mind! She'll kill you in no time!"  
  
"Get out of the way Cid. We have made our choice…"  
  
When Cid refused to move, the two went around him. The others watched as the two warriors approached the untouchable monster. Then, two flashes of light blazed out. One surrounding each warrior…/FONT/BODY  



	52. A Battle of Beasts

  
  
  
The light slowly expanded. The one surrounding Vincent became taller, and wider. The one surrounding Zack became larger as well…  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
The others gasped as the light faded. Both Zack and Vincent had faded. In their place stood two huge creatures. The fist was gigantic. Although not as large as Jenova now was, it was at least 18 feet tall. It stood up on two powerful back legs. Each foot had 5 claws, which were a color similar to well forged steel. The creature had a long, powerful tail, which ended in a spiked club. Each spike was like a steel nail pointing out of the tail. The creature also had spines running down its back, about a foot long, and just as sharp. The creature also had two forelegs; each armed with 4 claws. The head, unlike the rest of the body, was covered in one giant, thick bony plate. Three horns extend from it, and the neck was covered with a thick, bony frill, likewise covered in spines. The creature had a mouthful of razor sharp teeth, about as long as a man's arm. It's eyes burned with an inner fire as it starred at Jenova, and it let out an earthshaking roar. This, was Vincent's ultimate form…  
  
The second one to appear at first seemed to be a great four-legged beast. It had long, muscular legs, and forearms. Both ended in eight, knife-like claws. This creature had a long, whip-like tail. The tail was covered in black scales, with small, needle like points projecting from the surface. The rest of the creature's body was covered in white, overlapping scales. This creature had two great reptilian wings emerging from its back. It had a long neck, and rather short head. This creature also had several horns upon its head. The head ended in a curved beak. At first it appeared as if the creature had no teeth, but when it turned it's head, two curved fangs could be seen near the back of it's beak. This creature likewise screamed a challenge, then stood up on its hind legs. As it did so, it drew a sword, which had been sheathed upon its back. When it stood up, it wasn't quite as tall as the other creature was, but it was still at least 16 feet tall. This was Zack's ultimate form…  
  
Jenova seemed taken back by the sudden appearance of the two. For the first time she stopped laughing, and didn't say anything.  
  
Cid shook his head in surprise. "Gees…. Vincent wasn't fooling was he?"  
  
"If he could @%(# do that, why the #)$%@ didn't he do it before?"  
  
Cloud sat up. When he saw the two figures, a look of dismay crossed his face. "Because they can't control those creatures…"  
B  
"WHAT!!!"  
/B  
  
Everyone turned to him. "Vincent told me he can't control his strongest form. But this may be our only chance. They may have the strength needed to stop Jenova…"  
  
All eyes turned back to the battle.  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Vincent and Zack were circling Jenova. It appeared as if the creatures were more willing to take on the monster before them, rather than the humans behind. Vincent made the first move, diving forwards, trying to take a bite out of Jenova. This time, he wasn't thrown back. His sheer size, and power, allowed him to break through the shield surrounding her, and make contact with the creature. Jenova screamed, not expecting the pain. She then lashed out with her tentacles, and grabbed Vincent around his neck, and forearms. Vincent fought her, trying to break free, but Jenova held on.  
  
However, while Jenova was distracted, Zack came in and attacked her from behind. Jenova was unable to keep her hold on Vincent, and he escaped her grasp. Jenova went to attack Zack, but what he lacked in strength; he made up for in speed. Zack dogged her attacks, and moved back out of range. Now it was Jenova who held the disadvantage.  
  
But Jenova wasn't about to give up. She called down destruction from heaven, and hundreds of needles shot out of her body, and fell upon the two giant creatures. Both were pierced several times, yet neither one backed down.  
  
Vincent brought his tail around, and smashed Jenova in the side. At the same time Zack swung his sword, and removed one of Jenova's tentacles. He went to back away, but this time he wasn't fast enough. Jenova grabbed on of his hind legs, and picked him up. Summoning all her strength, Jenova threw Zack at Vincent. The two beasts collided, yet both arose.  
  
For the first time they were free to fight. These creatures would not give up the battle easily. Zack sheathed his sword, and dropped to all four. This gave him more agility and speed that would come from staying on two. It would also make it harder for Jenova to throw him again.  
  
Jenova threw a fire attack at Vincent, who took it in the chest. But at the same time Zack attacked her from behind, destroying yet another tentacle.  
  
While all this was going on, the dragon, who was still behind Jenova, began to move away from the three combatants. In his forclaws he carried a still figure. Only Sephiroth noticed this, and he pointed it out to his brother.  
  
As the two brothers continued to watch, a white glow enveloped the dragon, and suddenly a purple haired youth was standing, the tiger-like figure in his arms. The two brothers began to make their way over to the warrior, and his unconscious companion.  
  
The warrior saw the two land in front of him, and became nervous. He placed his companion on the ground, then turned to face them, sword drawn. "I don't want to fight. I admit, my friends and I made a mistake in the past, but that creature did this to my friend…" He pointed to the blood covered man-tiger that lay before them. "I just want to get us out of here. I don't know what she was trying to do, but I very nearly killed him, and me…"  
  
"We know. Shadow told us about her discussion with your friend. Although we have little reason to trust you, I'm sure you'll die without our help. Besides, if Jenova wins you'll be at her mercy no matter where you go. Your best bet is to come with us. If we win, we'll try to help you find a way home. If Jenova brought you here, there must be a way to get you back…"  
  
The warrior watched them, uncertain for a moment. Then he looked down at his friend, and back at the two of them, and nodded. "I guess we have no choice…"  
  
The brothers each picked up one of the two warriors and carried them back to the gate area. All around them, the battle between the two creatures, and Jenova, raged on…  
HR  
UAuthor's note:/U For those wanting a better idea of where I got the idea for these two creatures, here it is. Vincent is based on a T-Rex. Zack is based on the Demon from the novel IA Plague of Demons/I. I saw a picture of one in another book. However both creatures have been altered.  



	53. Dragon's Secret

  
BWARNING!/B The italic section on this chapter contains a major Breath of Fire III spoiler. You can skip it if you want to.  
  
The two dragons, Shadow and the other one, had flown out of sight of the battle. Shadow, however, was worried. She did not know why this one would suddenly change his mind. The dragon turned to her. "This is far enough…"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I don't want to. But I have no choice. Jenova found out that I did not want to battle you anymore. She swore that if I wouldn't, then she'd kill my friends. So…"  
  
"So you agreed to fight me to save their lives…"  
  
"Yes. But Jenova told me I didn't have to kill you. I only need to keep you from that fight…"  
  
"Do you have any idea why? Do you know why she wants me away from that fight? Why she doesn't want you to kill me?"  
  
"No. I don't know the answer to either…"  
  
"Do you know anything about Jenova?"  
  
"Not really…"  
  
"Then let me tell you this. She's pure evil. She wants to enslave me. She changed me into a dragon. She made me into a monster that can no longer go home! If she wins that battle, then she'll destroy this would, and who knows how many others. She'll enslave anyone who refuses to follow her. And she'll take control of anyone who is cursed with her cells. Like me, and Cloud, and Sefiroth and his brother. We'll be forced to kill, and destroy for her. Have you ever had something like that happen to you..."  
  
"No. But…"  
  
The dragon was quiet. He wasn't sure what to say. Nothing made sense anymore. At one time he knew right from wrong. But now, he was again in a situation in which there was no one to tell him what was right. Just like when they finally met the Goddess…  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
I  
"Ryu, it is true I ordered the destruction of the brood. But their power was too strong, too dangerous for my children. I must protect them from all harms. Keep them from knowing too much. I did not kill Tepo; he saw the truth of my words. He lived here, where his power would threaten no one again. Please, for the sake of this world, please agree to surrender. The brood have the power to destroy the world…"  
  
"No. You say I have the power to destroy the world. But what have you done? You keep this world in stasis. Allowing it to grow only as much as you see the need. People have the right to make their own decisions! What you are doing is wrong. You ordered the massacre of my people because you feared them. You feared they would give the people the chance to write their own destinies. I will not sit by and watch you manipulate people as you will. Even if it doses cost me my life…"  
/I  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
That day in the space station rushed back to him. Ryu remembered discovering that it was one person, the Goddess who tired to rule the world, and keep the people from being themselves. And now he was helping another one. One like the goddess, yet much worse. "You're right. What is happening here is what I once fought. Rei was willing to give his life to try and stop it. Tepo died because I fought for what I believed. Yet now, now when their lives are put at risk for the same thing, I help the one doing it. Why?"  
  
"Look, they are your friends. I would have done the same thing. You must decide what is the most important…"  
  
"No, I know which it is. Dying for freedom is far better than living in slavery. I made that destine once. As did the others. I believe they would gladly make it again. Please, let me help you stop this evil. The evil I unwittingly helped…"  
  
Shadow nodded. She and Ryu flew back towards the battle, hoping they were not too late…  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
They arrived just as Zack and Vincent fell for the final time. Jenova had attacked them with one finally attack. The two mighty beasts fell, and morphed back into human form. Jenova had not noticed the two dragons. She walked, triumphantly, towards the two fallen men, determined to destroy them. Shadow and Ryu landed in front of her, blocking the way. Although Jenova was larger, she was also tired, having already faced the attacks from the two beasts.  
  
Jenova looked at Ryu. "So this creature is worth more to you than the life of your friends?"  
  
"No. But freedom is. Both Tepo and Rei paid a heavy price for their freedom before. I know they would be willing to do so again…"  
  
"Ha! What do you know? This is not your world, but mine!"  
  
"No Jenova. This is not his world, nor is it yours, or mine. But I shall stop you! Just as I have stopped you before!"  
  
Tepo looked on from behind. And he knew what he had to do. He turned to Sephiroth. "Please, watch my friend for me. I cannot stand behind and do nothing…"  
  
Sephiroth nodded. Tepo moved forwards, calling upon the genes that were his birthright. He once again took on the form of a mighty dragon, and stood beside Ryu. "No Jenova, Shadow is right. This is not your world. And Ryu is right as well. Both Rei and I would gladly die, if it meant keeping this world free…"  
  
Faced with three unexpected attackers, Jenova prepared to make a final stand. The deciding battle was about to begin…/FONT/BODY  



	54. The Deciding Battle

  
  
Cloud and many others looked up in amazement as the two dragons who had constantly sought to destroy Shadow were now backing her up against an even stronger foe. "This doesn't make any sense! Those two always tried to kill her. Why do they help her now?"  
  
Sefiroth walked up to them. "Because they now understand. In many ways these three are like Shadow. They were drawn from their world. But they had no idea of the danger Jenova represented. Indeed, they thought her a hero. It seems Shadow finally got through to them…"  
  
Cloud was stunned. He had no idea of what was going on. "I thought that they worked with Jenova, trying to kill Shadow!"  
  
"No. They sought to help this world. It took a long time, but it seems Shadow finally convinced them that she was only trying to protect this world, not destroy it. And now, they will help her end the threat they themselves helped to create…"  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Overhead, the three dragons blocked the way, keeping Jenova from attacking the others. But only Tepo knew the truth at the moment. If they failed to stop Jenova, the world would be at her mercy. And that mercy could lead to the world's destruction.  
  
"It seems I shall have to teach you dogs to heel… Destruction from above!"  
  
Jenova shot out her needles yet again, allowing them to poor down on the three dragons. But Shadow wasn't about to give up that easy. "Mighty knights! Come to my aid!"  
  
The noble knights of the round, summoned into battle by Shadow, attacked Jenova. And yet, in this place, even these mighty warriors were not impervious to Jenova's attacks. Lashing out with her tentacles, Jenova attacked the knights, even as they sought to halt her advancements. At the same time, the three dragons joined the fray.  
  
Soon the knights had lost their strength, and they once again returned to the realm from which they came.  
  
"Fire Breath!" Ryu let loose a devastating fire attack, and Jenova screamed in pain. But she wasn't ready to give up. She countered with an aqua breath attack, which threw Ryu back, and temporarily took him out of the fight.  
  
Tepo, seeing that Ryu had Jenova's attention, launched an attack from behind, taking yet another piece out of the damaged hide of the monster. Jenova tried to attack him, but Tepo was too fast, and drew out of range before Jenova could reach him. It was now a two on one match.  
  
The two dragons circled Jenova, just out of her reach, watching and waiting for an opportunity. But Jenova wasn't about to let them have the time. As soon as Tepo flew in front of her, Jenova launched a powerful energy projectile attack. Tepo was thrown back and now only Shadow and Jenova remained.  
  
Shadow was careful to keep to one side. Jenova had already taken down the other two. Now she was the only one standing between Jenova and victory.  
  
Jenova launched her destruction from above attack again. Shadow felt it hit her, and she knew she couldn't take much more. Several of the needles pierced her wings, and Shadow crashed.  
  
Jenova approached Shadow, determined to end the battle here, and now. Lashing out with her remaining tentacles, she wound them around Shadow. Shadow could not find the strength to struggle, and they were too tight to escape.  
  
Jenova began to laugh. "I won. There is no way you can stand up to my power. Now I shall put your resistance to rest. You will be mine…"  
  
Shadow closed her eyes, knowing Jenova was right. She did not have the power to struggle anymore…  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Sephiroth watched the battle intently. Both he and his brother wanted to help shadow, but they knew they'd only be in the way. They were shocked, as suddenly only Shadow was left, and she too fell to Jenova's attacks.  
I  
"Brother! We must lend Shadow our strength…"  
  
"No. Not ours. We must do something else. Brother! Lend me your power, or all is lost…"  
/I  
Sefiroth felt his brother's strength, and knew now he had to act. Closing his eyes, he felt out the link that connected him to Shadow.  
I  
"In the name of Shadow, last remaining Guardian of the realm of summoned monsters, I call you forth. Please, aid Shadow in her time of need…"  
/I  
Sefiroth and his brother could only look on in concern, and hope their call was heard…/FONT/BODY  



	55. The Final Attack…

  
  
  
Minutes passed, and Shadow continued to grow weaker. All the while, Jenova fought a mental battle, trying to break into the link that connected Shadow and the brothers. The brothers were the only ones keeping Shadow free, but even they were weakening from the onslaught.  
  
"It seems that our call wasn't heard. Brother, forgive me…"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head. "No brother. It is I who must ask your forgiveness. For all the pain I caused you…"  
  
The two closed their eyes, giving all their strength to Shadow for the battle. But Shadow was weakened both from the battle, and the abuse her body now suffered at Jenova's hands. Even with the brother's help, she could not hold out much longer…  
  
Suddenly Shadow began to glow. At first the glow was so faint, that no one could even be sure it was there. But slowly, steadily, it became stronger. Jenova dropped Shadow in surprise. Soon the glow became so strong that no one could look at her any more. The void was bathed in a bright red glow, which suddenly vanished. It was so quiet that the breathing of everyone there could be heard.  
  
Even Jenova had stopped laughing. No one knew what had just happened, but they knew it was something of major importance. Seconds passed, yet nothing happened.  
  
Suddenly, a might dragon appeared above Cloud and his friends, and faced Jenova. A second then a third followed. Then Phoenix, Odin, Leviathan, and many of the other summoned monsters. Soon, they were all there, surrounding Jenova, above and below.  
  
Then, Bahamut ZERO, the first one to appear, spoke. "As we have been summoned, so do we come. Now evil one, we offer you the choice. Leave, or die…"  
  
"I shall never be defeated. I am Jenova, the ruler of this world! You cannot stop me. I shall not be stopped!"  
  
Bahamut nodded. "The choice has been offered, the decision made…"  
  
Odin raised his sword. "For our realm, and our lives!"  
  
Jenova was attacked from all sides, simultaneously. Final Fire, Steel Saber, Ultimate Breath…  
  
Jenova tried to defend herself as best she could. But for each attach she countered, several more made it through. But the summoned ones too were losing power, their strength draining with each attack they made.  
  
Those in the air found themselves under attack by Jenova's destruction from above. Even as she was committing herself to that attack, Jenova was reaching out, trying to grasp any attacker she could reach. But there were too many. It seemed she couldn't get a good grasp on any of them before they had drawn back again.  
  
The knights, having been summoned earlier, were the first to retreat. But others soon followed, their strength drained from the battle, and the damage taken from it. Soon only the strongest, Bahamut Neo, Bahamut ZERO, Odin, and a few others remained. Both sides were near exhaustion. But Jenova had the advantage, or so it seemed.  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
While Jenova was occupied trying to avoid the few reaming summoned monsters, Cloud rushed in with his sword drawn. This time he wasn't thrown back. That was all the others needed to know, and they rushed in as well.  
  
Just as Bahamut ZERO, last of the summoned monsters vanished, the last of the heroes charged in to take up the battle. And Jenova was almost too existed to fight anymore. It seemed like at last, the heroes had won…/FONT/BODY  



	56. A Final Surprise…

Of Doubles and Dragons Chapter 56

[Main Page][1]

[Fanfics][2]

[Updates][3]

[FF Quiz][4]

[FF Quiz Results][5]

[RPG List][6]

[RPG Quotes][7]

[RPG Prophecies][8]

[RPG Walkthroughs][9]

[Surveys][10]

[Old Survey Results][11]

[The Square Story][12]

[How to add to the Square Story/  
Who's Added][13]

[Words To Some RPG Songs][14]

[Recurring Ideas In Final Fantasy ][15]

[The Meaning Of Some Words From RPGs][16]

[RPG Character Lists][17]

[RPG's Greatest Mysteries][18]

[A List Of Commonly Used RPG Terms][19]

[Downloads][20]

[RPG Reviews ][21]

[Play Some Games][22]

[Win My Award][23]

[See Who's Won][24]

[My Message Board][25]

[Search this Site/  
Search the Web][26]

[Sign My Guest Book][27]

[See Who's Signed][28]

[Awards I Won][29]

[Webrings][30]

[Links][31]

[

Play Music

][32]

[][33]

Jenova was beaten, and she knew it. She no longer had the strength to fight off so many attackers. Even many of those she had injured before were back. Only Shadow and the brothers were absent. Their strength had been used to summon the creatures from their realm. 

Jenova looked at those attacking her. Heroes from three worlds brought together despite her attempts to turn them against one another. "So be it. Now observe, as I do what you wanted…Dragon!" 

She was looking directly at Ryu as she spoke. No one there knew what to expect, but they all drew back fearful of what Jenova may do in an act of desperation. From behind her opened a hole, just like the one that had brought Cloud and the others to this world in the first place. Everyone began trying to keep their eyes on both Jenova and the hole simultaneously. 

Jenova began to laugh again. "Though I shall die here, or perhaps not, you shall return to your world, and forget all…" Jevona pointed at the hole, and spoke something in a strange language. Suddenly Tepo, Rei and Ryu found themselves drawn towards the hole, helpless to escape it's grasp. But they weren't the only ones. 

Cloud, Vincent, Zack, Red, Sephiroth, Sefiroth, and Shadow were all drawn to it as well. "We shall see how well you can battle your friends, even when they have forgotten you…" 

Jenova laughed as one by one, the ten warriors vanished. Tifa ran towards the hole, but she was too late. It shut before she could reach it. That was too much for Tifa. "You have gone too far this time, Jenova! Now you shall die!" 

Calling upon all her powers, Tifa unleashed her ultimate attack. The others stood back and watched. They didn't want to get between Tifa and her source of anger. Jenova, already weakened by her previous battles, couldn't hope to survive Tifa's attack. She soon collapsed under the endless swarm of attacks. Her laughter was the last thing to fade away. 

Drained, Tifa collapsed, and began to cry. She finally though that she would have her chance to be with Cloud, but Jenova had snatched that away from her. Her friends stood around her, too shocked to believe what had just happened. Cloud was gone, as were Red and Vincent. Three warriors who had already done more than their share in this battle, and now they were gone. They didn't even know if the three were alive, or dead. And if they were alive, no one knew where they were, or what troubles they'd face… 

Chrono looked over at the five shocked warriors. He knew what losing a close friend was like. "Look, I know you're upset, but we should get out of this area. That gate has upset the void in this area, and there's no telling what will happen…" 

"You're right. But that's not all. We have to get back…" The others looked at Tifa in shock. "Look. Jenova did something to our world. I don't know what, and I'm sure that none of you do either. We need to find out what. Besides maybe there's a way…" 

"A way? A way to do what?" 

Tifa looked up at Yuffie. "A way to reach Cloud. That dragon, Shadow, seemed to be quite close to the summoned creatures of our world. Maybe if somehow we could get a hold of a piece of summoning materia, maybe that creature could carry a message…" 

Cait nodded. "It may work. But that will depend on what's happened in out absence. And whether or not we can undo it…" 

Tifa stood up, resolve on her face. "Well, we'll never know if we don't get back! We have to head back to find out. Even if Cloud is gone, he'd want us to save the world. Besides, you have things important to you… 

Cid, the Highwind needs you, Barret, Marline needs you. Yuffie, you're dad's probably worried about you. And Cait, I'm sure you want things back to normal…" The four friends nodded. "Then we must find a way back!" 

Everyone headed back to the gates, each to their own time. Finally, only Chrono, Nadia, and Luca remained, along with the five from the other world. In groups of three, they headed back to the year 1000 AD. 

* * * * *

As soon as they arrive in the present Lucca took off. No one asked where. Chrono and Nadia knew. Tifa and her friends had other things on their minds, and didn't care. Nadia looked at the others. "Well Chrono, I'll see ya around. I'd best get home before my dad freaks…" 

"Ok. Hopefully Lucca will be back soon. Maybe she'll have an idea bout how to deal with this situation…" 

Nadia laughed. "If anyone can, it's Lucca. I bet she could make a mountain fly if she felt like it…" 

Nadia left for the castle. Chrono was left with the five warriors from the other world. "Well, I guess I could show you around town. There's not a lot to see, but…" 

Tifa shrugged. "It's not like we have anything better to do…" 

So the six headed for Chrono's hometown. And that is where Lucca found them a few hours latter…

[Go to chapter 57][34]  
[Go back to chapter 55][35]  
[Back to Of Doubles and Dragons Main Page][36]  
[Back to the Crossover Fanfics Index ][37]  
[Back to the fanfics main index][2]  


   [1]: index.html
   [2]: fanficindex.html
   [3]: updates.html
   [4]: FFquiz.html
   [5]: quizresults.html
   [6]: RPGlist.html
   [7]: quotes.html
   [8]: proph.html
   [9]: walk.html
   [10]: quiz.html
   [11]: results.html
   [12]: square.html
   [13]: squaresub.html
   [14]: song.html
   [15]: ffreturns.html
   [16]: squarenames.html
   [17]: rpgcharicters.html
   [18]: rpgmyst.html
   [19]: rpgterms.html
   [20]: downloads.html
   [21]: review.html
   [22]: games.html
   [23]: award.html
   [24]: awardwinners.html
   [25]: http://pub57.ezboard.com/brpgcommunity18433
   [26]: search.html
   [27]: http://books.dreambook.com/firstborndragon/rpg.sign.html
   [28]: http://books.dreambook.com/firstborndragon/rpg.html
   [29]: awardswon.html
   [30]: webrings.html
   [31]: http://www.hotlinks.com/members/firstborndragon/
   [32]: javascript:openBoom();
   [33]: http://www.dreambook.com
   [34]: ff-ct57.html
   [35]: ff-ct55.html
   [36]: ff-ct.html
   [37]: crossindex.html



	57. Journey Home

  
  
  
Lucca came running up to Chrono. "I think I have it! But I need to see the area where they first showed up to be sure…"  
  
"You have what?"  
  
"Well, I worked with the theory that whatever brought them here is similar to the gates we use to time travel. By altering a gate key, I should be able to open the gate that brought them here. But to be sure I need to see the area where they arrived to see if any sign of the gate remains. But I also need to make sure I don't accidentally close the gate…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of those warriors who vanished. There's no telling which world they'll return to… If they return at all. By leaving the gate open it will allow us to try and help them find their friends."  
  
Chrono nodded. "Makes sense. Let's go tell them."  
  
Chrono and Lucca found the five warriors enjoying the sights of the Millenium fair. Indeed as part of a bet, both Yuffie and Barrett had entered the foot races.  
  
Yuffie was the undefeated champion for the fourth race in a row. And she had a sack full of tokens to prove it. "Yeah! I'm the best! I'm undefeated! No one can stop me now!"  
  
Everyone but Barrett was laughing. "I fail to see what's so funny! This little rat just beat me again!"  
  
Everyone began to laugh harder. Chrono walked up to Tifa. "I have some good news."  
  
"What? You found Cloud?"  
  
"No. But we did find a way for you to get home."  
  
"Oh. Ok…" Tifa didn't sound so excited any more. The seven headed towards the clearing where Cloud and his companions had first arrived on this world. But the gate, which had brought nine warriors to this world, would only take five home…  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
Lucca glanced at the clearing then back at the key in her hand, and began to nod. "I think this will work. If I just alter this, turn this, reverse that, and…" Lucca hit a large red button in the center of the key, and the gate opened. "I DID IT!!!!!"  
  
Chrono nodded. "Yeah, you opened it. But is it safe?"  
  
He stuck a long stick through the hole, and waited to see what would happen…  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
"Now class, I'm glad to see that we still have some students left after that unfortunate occurrence a few weeks ago. I am still trying to decide how I let the registrar talk me into continuing to teach this class… Oh well." The professor pulled out some jars, chemicals, and a burner from beneath the desk he was working at. The walls still hadn't been painted over, and there were still some sword marks on them.  
  
"Now for today's lecture I am going to show you the importance of concentration. By varying the amount of different chemicals…"  
  
He proceeded to pour a lot of powder into a flask, then dissolved it into water. He then took a second chemical out, and pours a large amount into a second flask. He then began to heat the first flask, then slowly began to pour the contents of the second into the first. There were flashes of light, and a loud explosion. As the smoke cleared, the professor realized that most people were no longer watching him, but rather they were watching the wall. The same wall through which the mysterious figures from the visit a few weeks ago vanished through.  
  
"Oh no. Please, not again…" The professor was too scared to turn around, fearful of what he might see. When he finally did turn around, he noticed two feet of a stick hanging out of a hole in the wall. "Why me?"  
  
The stick vanished, and then Tifa came through, followed by Barret, Cait, Cid, and finally Yuffie. Then came Chrono, Nadia and finally Lucca. The Professor was already on the phone, and the students were leaving the room by the time the last of them came through the gate.  
  
Lucca looked around in amazement. "This world is incredible! You never told me you came from such an advanced place!" Lucca catches sight of some of the notes on the board, and begins to read them. "That would work too… It's more effective then my current method, but what material would be needed…?"  
  
"Great! There goes Lucca!"  
  
Tifa shakes her head. "This isn't our world. This is the world that Dragon Shadow came from. Magic doesn't exist here. I think we should leave before trouble comes. We didn't leave on the best of terms…"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea!" Nadia walks up to Lucca and grabs the key. She then starts to open the gate. Most of the students had left the classroom by now, and those who hadn't were in the process of doing so. As soon as the professor got off the phone, he too left the room.  
  
Just as the gate opened, several police officers burst into the room. "HALT!"  
  
Tifa vanished through the gate as they entered, and a couple of the officers nearly dropped their weapons in shock. The rest of Tifa and Chrono's group rushed through the gate, except for Lucca, who was still trying to solve some problem on the board, and Nadia, who was keeping the gate opened.  
  
"Lucca! COME ON! The others are waiting!"  
  
Lucca looked up and for the first time noticed the officers standing in the doorway. "Sorry we can't stay and chat. But we have to go. Bye!"  
  
Lucca dashed through the gate, and Nadia followed. The gate snapped shut after her. The captain looked at his fellow officers. "Did we really see what we just thought we saw…?"  
  
None of them answered. One of the officers looked at the area where everyone had vanished. "Do we really want to report this?"  
  
The captain looked at the officer. "Do we have a choice…?"  
  



	58. The End of Meteo

  
  
  
Tifa gasped. The world around her had changed. The once dull and dead snowy peaks around her shone with an unnatural light. Overhead, Meteo hung close to the planet. It seemed ready to impact at any second. The others filled the clearing around her. Suddenly, Tifa knew where they had to go. "Come on! The planet needs us!"  
  
Cid opened his mouth to speak, but Tifa had already rushed off. Shrugging, he followed. So did the others. Tifa lead them down the mountain, towards the center of the Northern Crater. To the same area where Meteo had been summoned, and the Weapons released.  
  
Barett looked up when a shadow passed overhead. It was the Ultimate Weapon, and it was heading to the same place they were. But then it vanished, out of sight. Soon the five reached the clearing. They never even noticed that Chrono Lucca and Nadia had followed.  
  
Tifa lead them into the center of the crater. In the center lay a pool, formed from the Lifestream's own Mako. Tifa headed to the opposite side. The others joined her, forming a ring around the pool. Tifa looked at Chrono and his companions. They too joined the circle. The pool began to glow white. Landing on the rim of the crater, Ultimate watched. The other Weapons, summoned by a greater force than they, also took watch on the sides of the crater. A pure white beam shot up towards Meteo then broke apart into fourteen different beams, each one coming to land on a different warrior.  
  
A second beam shot forth. This one wasn't as tall, but it was brighter. The beam began to take shape, forming itself into a figure. A familiar figure, holding an orb. "The time has come. Nine came forth to fight. Now again nine join together. Planet! As you are my witness, I take this gift, and use it. The time of the awakening has come!"  
  
On the rim of the crater, the Weapons roared.  
  
The figure released the orb. It began to rise up into the air. "The time of Judgement has come. Let the Planet judge. Life and Death, Good and Evil. These now lay in the balance. Let the planet decided, which ones shall be, and which ones shall be no more…"  
  
Five beams of light surged from the orb, each one hitting a Weapon. The five Weapons, drawn by the beam, came towards the orb, and merged. Where there had once been five, now stood one. Roaring its defiance, the Weapon, guardian of the Planet, arose to do battle.  
  
Up it flew towards its foe, Meteo. On Meteo flew, its course unaltered by the creature. All eyes were glued to the sky, as the mighty Weapon came to meet Meteo. It roared another challenge, and dug its claws into the front of the giant rock. By now, the battle was visible around the planet, and people stood and watched as the mighty Weapon battled the unforgiving stone. The center of the battle began to shift, until it was over Midgar. The citizens began to rush out of their homes in a panic.  
  
And around the world, the Lifestream erupted to the surface, freed from its rocky prison. And forth from their realm, the mighty summoned monsters arose, lending their power to the planet's only hope, Weapon. Yet even as they arose, unsummoned by any materia, their strength was being drained. Moments after each one appeared, it vanished again.  
  
Yet those seconds were enough. Weapon was again altered, by the Lifestream, and again by the powers of the Summoned monsters. It's power increased, and it continued the battle against the unforgiving stone.  
  
But none of the world saw the true miracle that was occurring. Only nine living, and one dead, saw that. Called forth by the planet, the sprits of the Certa arose. There task to pass judgment, and aid holy.  
  
And old man, who appeared to be the leader, moved to the front. "As foretold by the Planet, we have returned to fulfil our final task. Now is the time for judgment…"  
  
The sprit of Arith rose up before him. "As nine began this war, now do nine come forth to end it…"  
  
The man nodded again. Then all eyes turned to the sky, as once again Meteo began to move. Just as it had been summoned, Meteo headed right for the north crater. But now, aided by the power of the Planet, and the strength of the Certa, the creature had the strength needed to battle Meteo. Using its newly gained strength, the creature charged Meteo, driving itself though the middle of the rock, splitting it in half. But then the unexpected happened. The two halves began to change, transforming into some kind of strange monster. Each half-becoming it's own creature. Although they were smaller than Weapon, they held the advantage of numbers.  
  
The first one began to speak. "For thousands of years we have sought life though death. Never before has any world challenged us, until now…"  
  
The second one took up where the last one left off. "And so the life we shall gain from your death shall be greater than any before."  
  
On the planet below, the eight warriors watched helplessly as the three creatures battled it out. Tifa shook her head. "As long as they stay up there, there's no way we can help…"  



	59. Battle for the Planet

  
  
  
The battle in the sky continued for well over half an hour. Although Weapon was larger, and stronger, he was unable to counter the two front attacks of the creatures. Tifa looked up, and shook her head. "Weapon needs to come down. We can help him then."  
  
Yuffie looked at Tifa like she was crazy. "You want to help Weapon? But that thing tried to kill us!"  
  
"That may be… But now it's trying to save the planet! We have to help."  
  
The elder looked at her. "If you truly wish to aid, the time shall come…"  
  
Tifa stood resolved. "If Cloud were here, he'd want it this way. Besides, this is our world too!"  
  
Barret nodded. "She's right. For Cloud!"  
  
The others joined in. "For Cloud, and all the people of this world!"  
  
The elder nodded. "You chose well, young one. They truly are heroes of this planet… So be it! Weapon, the planet calls you back. Bring you battle back!"  
  
With a screech, Weapon dove back towards the Northern Crater, the two Meteo beasts following close behind. It landed on the edge of the crater, calling out a challenge that echoed across the planet. The warriors drew their weapons, knowing it was more than a fight for their survival. It was a fight to save the planet, and prove that humans had a place in the world. The creatures flew onwards, ignoring the humans. The only thing they worried about was Weapon.  
  
Tifa wasn't going to let them ignore her however. "You may ignore us now, but you don't scare us…"  
  
"Yeah! We took on the weapons, and they were just as big as you!"  
  
"For the planet!"  
  
The warriors rushed into battle, weapons flashing in the setting sunlight. The Meteo creatures ignore them, up until the point that Tifa landed a blow on one.  
  
The one she hit turned to face her. "Even the vermin of the world face us… By your death, we gain life!"  
  
"Only if you can defeat us! For Cloud, and the planet, we will fight you!" Tifa launched another attack. The creature rose up, planning to flatten her. But the others were not willing to back down, and launched their own attacks. Calling on every source of power they had, magic and weapons flew at the creature. Although it was large, it proved to be vulnerable to the attacks of the human warriors.  
  
While Tifa and her companions kept the one creature occupied, Weapon gained the upper hand on it's opponent. In desperation, the Meteo creature facing Weapon called out for its companion. But the second creature was too busy engaging with the humans to help. Weapon destroyed the first Meteo monster, then proceeded to engage the one fighting the humans. That one soon fell as well, and Weapon rose to the sky, crying out its victory.  
  
  
The Elder nodded. "The choice has been made. By their acts of courage, these warriors have proven that humans are not the Evil ones. Weapon! Return to your slumber, and await the day the planet needs your help again. And now, we shall return to the planet, as it was meant to be. One day, humanity shall return, just as we Certa have…"  
  
As the warriors watched, the ghostly figures of the Certa vanished. Arith was the final one to leave, waving goodbye to her friends, as she descended into the Lifestream once again. And though out the world, the Lifestream returned to its lair, deep within the earth. Finally, only the nine warriors remained, standing around a newly arose Mako fountain. And from that, emerged several summoning materia, one for each summoned monster. Tifa reached out, and picked up the nearest. Even though all the orbs looked alike, she knew exactly what each one summoned.  
  
"And so, the planet is saved, and the summoned monsters are no longer endangered by the lack of Materia…"  
  
Cait nodded as he reached to take another. "And I'm no longer a part of this stuffed doll. Although it was interesting, I never want to do that again!"  
  
Chrono looked at the orbs. "So, what dose this stuff do?"  
  
Tifa looked at him. "Come on, I'll tell you on the way to the Highwind. Something tells me there's going to be a lot of explaining to do…"  
  
The group moved off towards the exit of the mountain. In time, Chrono and his friends would have to leave, but they wanted to see the world, which they had heard so much about. And Tifa needed something to distract her until she came to grips with the loss of Cloud.  



	60. Epilog

  
  
Shadow stood up, and stretched her wings. She, along with her companions, found that the vortex had placed them in the middle of a desert. "Where are we?"/P  
  
Sefiroth stood up. "I have no idea. But where are those two dragon men and the tiger?"/P  
  
The group looked about, but the three were gone. "Maybe Jenova sent them to another world?"/P  
  
Cloud stood up, steadying himself by placing a hand on Shadow's side. "Who knows… But we should try to figure out where we are…"/P  
  
Red looked at them. "That is not the only thing to consider. Remember what Jenova said. That the three who betrayed her would forget all that had occurred. We may find ourselves fighting them again…"/P  
  
"Let's worry about that if it comes to a battle…" Cloud looked about. "Right now, we should try to find a way out of this desert."/P  
  
With that, the group set off to the north./P  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
"Ruy! You're alive!"/P  
  
"Nina! What happened…?"/P  
  
"We were looking over the ruins at the space station, and then you and Rei just vanished…"/P  
  
"I don't remember a thing." He went to reach up, and grasped his shoulder as a sudden bolt of pain shot though him. "Ouch! What happened?" There in his arm was embedded a huge spike. "How did this get here?"/P  
  
"Ruy! You'll never believe this! I found Tepo!"/P  
  
"What!" Ruy stood up as Rei came towards him, Tepo following close behind. "But I thought he died in the space station…"/P  
  
"Well, obviously I didn't! I'm still alive, aren't I?"/P  
  
The three friends laughed, while Nina looked on in confusion./P  
  
  
CENTER* * * * */CENTER  
  
  
"I hope this works…" Tifa was grasping the summoning materia for Bahamut ZERO. He was the one who had spoken with Shadow before and she hope he would be able to do it again. "Oh mighty Bahamut, please hear my plea. Come to me now…"/P  
  
Bahamut ZERO appeared before her. "I figured you would call me. I am revealed that the summoning Materia has returned to this world. You wish to know if Cloud is alive, correct?"/P  
  
"Yes…"/P  
  
"I shall see, although it may take some time. Most of us have been seriously weakened by the events of the last few days. Should I find anything, I shall let you know…"/P  
  
"Thank you."/P  
  
With that, Bahamut ZERO vanished./P  
  
  
HR  
UAuthor's note:/U Alright! Finally after over 2 years of writing, I'm finished! As you can tell, I had plans for a sequel, but I'm not certain if I'll write it or not. I haven't had any feed back at all about this fic since I started to write it. Which has caused me to question whether or not anyone is even reading this. If you want to see the sequel, then please let me know.  
And for those who saw this from another site, and think I'm joking, well, I'm not. I started this 3 years ago last christmas, and finished in in mid febuary of 2001.  
  



End file.
